Everything in its Season
by DaesGatling
Summary: With the right questions, Rumpelstiltskin easily got all the information he wanted from this so called 'Savior'; Everything but her name, which he took as a personal challenge to get her to tell. AU: What if Emma and Snow traveled back in time in Broken instead of to Present Day FTL? To events right after "The Doctor"? Mad Swan
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Power was not native to the Enchanted Forest. It had crossed over through a portal some time ago with the host that carried it. The power had been to many lands throughout the millennia; it destroyed many lives to survive…a parasite some of his hosts called it but it didn't bother with names. A being too old and powerful such as it cared little for what its hosts called it when they were struggling to overcome its power. It let the name calling occupy them until they surrendered fully.

And like most parasites, it had claimed its home both in its host and in the land that host occupied itself in. It had convinced Rumpelstiltskin to keep track of every being that crossed through the portals. This was his world now; he could build it up or destroy it at the wave of a hand, and with that kind of power came an even bigger downfall. Therefore, it was best that he use his magic to know what kind of beings came into the world, who left and how.

A human would never be able to understand how it all worked but for Rumpelstiltskin, it was as easy as just looking out a window. When one was going to destroy worlds to enter others, every other thing the magic could do seemed to pale in comparison.

And it wasn't too bad, he didn't feel a shock whenever someone crossed over, or a tingling at the back of his neck…he just knew. The time that the Dark Power had spent in other worlds taught it….scents if that was the best word for it. Today; 800 people from Wonderland. (They'd practically made a mass exodus when Cora began gaining control. Jefferson could've retired for the rest of his life if he'd been able to somehow overpass the hat's one rule but he couldn't find a way around the 'same number go in, come out rule' that didn't involve digging up the dead. They'd had to use other portals and Jefferson pouted for a week over the missed opportunity. Oh, the greed of the youth.) 62 went to Neverland today, (They'd be killed immediately by Hook's men), and 12 from Oz. (He hated Oz; the talking trees unnerved him)

The only beings he didn't know the constant location of were the fairies. That was because they'd learned to block him after he started slaughtering them for their part in losing Bae. He usually hated distractions from his work and they needed to pay. But some days, He supposed it was alright; it provided him a nice game when he was waiting for parts of his plan to fall in place.

But then one day…two beings entered his world. Two that he didn't know about and who he knew were familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. He believed the term for what he felt was somewhere between the recently named déjà vu and seeing someone that you knew but couldn't place.

It was nothing to travel to where they were. He'd been to Lake Nostos many times before and he was curious to see who they were before that cursed guardian got her claws into them. It'd been awhile since he didn't know the answer to something; the possibilities both frustrated and excited him.

Two women lay in front of him in the strangest apparel that he'd ever seen. His magic told him that they were related…the dark headed one being the mother.

He studied the dark headed one closely, she had slammed her head on a rock and was just barely alive…if he wanted answers then he was going to have to do something about that. His magic also told him that while she stank of a new world that neither he nor the dark power had seen yet, she was still very much a being from this world. The power didn't know who though.

Her hand clutched the brown coat of the blond woman who was obviously the daughter. Now she was far more fascinating, there wasn't a strong link between her and this world…but she was just…radiating an untapped magic that he could almost feel without touching her.

So much potential.

But no one had that sort of magic without him knowing about it…

"They're mine!"

He heard the Guardian snarl behind him and he rolled his eyes when he'd seen that she had taken the form of Milah.

"Sorry dearie," he waved his hands and they disappeared to his castle in a puff of smoke. He'd attend the mother first; gain the daughter's favor that way. She'd owe him a favor then. And over time, he would be more than happy to come collect, "But I found them first."


	2. Chapter 2

When Emma regained consciousness…but before she opened her eyes, she did not know why she was laying on some sort of thin mattress as opposed to being in her bed in the home she shared with Mary Margaret…Maybe it was all a dream. Maybe she was back in the jail cell next to Mary Margaret's, sleeping on that uncomfortable bed because Mary Margaret was terrified that first night and Emma had spent the night.

But her aching body said differently. It wasn't the soreness that one had from sleeping on a jail cell bed to comfort your friend. It was all real; the curse, Henry dying, the wraith, the hat…

At the remembrance of falling through the hat, Emma's eyes opened and she looked around in confusion. She had thought that Regina said there was nothing to go back to and anyone who fell in would be killed since there was nothing but oblivion thanks to Regina's ridiculous casting of the curse that got her ripped from her family.

Emma shoved that to the back of her mind. She didn't want to think about that. She didn't want to think about how her parents had never really abandoned her on the side of the road…they just sort of shoved her in a wardrobe and hoped for the best in a _completely different world _that they probably didn't understand. Somehow that made it better AND worse.

If she was dead, did that mean she was in hell? Because she hoped this wasn't heaven. She was lying on a bed with a barely recognizable mattress…in a small dank cell with absolutely nothing else in it.

Emma forced her stiff body off the mattress and winced when muscles that she wasn't even aware of that existed began screaming at her.

She made it halfway across the room (i.e. two steps from the bed) when the door opened. Emma froze when she saw that no one was holding the handle.

At least at first.

He trailed behind the opening door a millisecond later. Emma's eyes widened in terror when she saw his….it's face. She backed up against the wall and felt the air leave her lungs. She knew it! She was in Hell! She was dead and she wasn't coming back and Henry was going to be without her…she had broken the curse and even though they couldn't go back, her use was done and she was dead.

The only thing that kept her from panicking was…this face that was staring back at her. It had human qualities but it just WASN'T human. The large snake pupils that were studying her…a little longer than she thought was really necessary…the golden grey skin…his hair looked like a mop and when he showed a hint of a smile…well she'd seen meth heads with less rotted teeth.

"Rise and shine dearie," it squealed with delight, sending shudders through her, "I didn't think you'd ever wake."

"What are you?"

He sighed, "What a rude question…_I _am not a 'what'"

"Could have fooled me," she went for her gun and realized that it wasn't there. None of her belongs were.

"Searching for your personals!?" he mocked, "Sorry dearie, I took them in an attempt to find out who you were and were you came from."

"If I'm dead, shouldn't you already know?" Emma had always imagined a demon would look sort of like this. She wasn't sure about the voice though…

He sighed, "Oh dearie, trust me, you're certainly not dead. Although I imagine most that knew you would probably classify you as such the minute I got my hands on you. Don't worry though…there's no need to be frightened, I won't hurt you."

She didn't like the unsaid words in his eyes as he looked her over.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"In my castle of course," he stepped closer.

"What _world_?" Emma had to clarify. That just felt so weird to say.

"Oh well perhaps you need to learn to be more specific dearie, this…," he made a large sweeping gesture, "Is the Enchanted Forest."

"That's impossible."

"Well obviously not."

"How did it survive?"

That got his attention, he tilted his head…eagerly at attention now, "We haven't been destroyed yet, dearie."

Yet.

His voice softened and he reached out to touch her face, "What's your name?"

Oh she thanked everything holy that she left her ID at home when all this was happening. Henry taking the turnover, fighting the dragon, meeting her _parents_, trying to save Regina….she was glad that she never went home to get it.

She shoved his hands away from her face right before they touched her, she did not want this…whatever it was…with his freaky perv eyes and snake voice...putting its hands on her.

He gave a small sad sigh that she imagined was meant to make her feel bad and humanize him but didn't work.

"My name is Alice," she lied. She didn't really know why. The less she told this creature, the better. But he looked so familiar…the small gestures…the nasally voice…it was far more subdued at home. Her eyes grew, "You're Rumpelstiltskin."

He made a grand sweeping bow and she tried to figure out what was happening. How could he be Rumpelstiltskin here if he as Rumpelstiltskin in Storybrooke who actually did recognize her?

_Magic here is unpredictable_, Regina had said.

_"We haven't been destroyed yet, dearie." _Rumpelstiltskin had just said.

Could it be possible that she was back in time? And just how far back in time was she?

"I have to get home," she whispered to no one in particular.

She brushed past him and he made no move to stop her. She tried NOT to think about the fact that he was wearing a golden silk shirt, a red vest and rather tight leather pants that looked like they'd been painted on practically. She never planned to imagine Mr. Gold wearing something so…rock star and the idea of him doing so just sent her into fits of wanting to beg for mind bleach.

And mental laughter if she wasn't so confused about what was going on.

She passed an open door and something caught her eye.

No. No.

She turned and saw her Mary Margaret…no…Snow White her _mother _was laying on an examination table, unconscious to the world with no sign of visible wounds.

What was she doing here? Did she…oh God, she didn't jump into the hat with Emma, did she?

Emma crept forward and rested her hand on her…Mary Margaret's shoulder and shook her. She didn't wake up.

Emma gave Rumpelstiltskin a seething look, "What did you do?"

"I'm keeping her from waking up with a headache," Rumpelstiltskin said with a shrug, "She'll be fine."

"Wake her up," Emma demanded, "If you put a sleeping curse on her, I swear, I'll make you regret it."

He scoffed and laughed, "Really dearie? What are you going to do? Scowl me to death? It's not a sleeping curse; I'm just letting her sleep."

Emma glared at him which seemed to amuse him more, "What do you want?"

His entire demeanor changed. He was no longer the creepy little…whatever he was, he straightened up and in his hand was Emma's phone. He must've used magic. Her phone wasn't in his hand a second ago and that outfit certainly didn't have any room for pockets.

"Interesting advancements your world has," he complimented and looked at the device with both amusement and awe, "Took me two hours to figure out how to work it and it still has things on here that you'll eventually have to explain to me."

Little chance of that happening.

"But then I found this thing called gallery, and since I recognized what a gallery is…I went in there and I found something extremely fascinating."

He showed her the phone. Emma immediately tensed when she saw that it was a picture with both Henry and herself posing together. She gave him a seething look that promised all sorts of things if he touched her boy.

But he hardly seemed interested in that. He gestured to a corner of the screen. Regina sat at the back of the diner. She remembered that day. Regina had scowled and tried to ignore them and Emma had taken a picture of herself and Henry as both a means to make her son happy and piss Regina off.

"What's _she _doing there?" Rumpelstiltskin asked and Emma realized that his entire attention was devoted to the evil queen.

Emma shrugged, "Who?"

He didn't buy it, "Let's make a deal; dearie. You tell me what I want to know and I'll wake your mother up."


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm not telling you anything!"

Oh but she did. Rumpelstiltskin had her now and he knew it. He wasn't sure if she'd caught on yet but for everything that she tried to hold back just told him even more about herself than what she was willing to share. He as a master manipulator; he understood that there was a story to every twitch, every blink, every bristle, every drawn out sigh, every quickened breath, every movement told him something that he wanted to know. He could get her life story if he wanted to.

Oh wait; he did want her life story. Desperately. Because if Regina was somehow involved then by default he was involved since she was his investment.

And since this woman…he KNEW her name wasn't _Alice_ was powerful and not from this world even though she seemed to know who he was and refused to tell him anything…then he was definitely eager to know what she did.

_Alice_ stared at the photo and then at him, "I don't know who she is."

Her eyes dilated slightly. Lie. She knew who Regina was.

"She's in your…whatever this thing is called, dearie…."

"She's in the background," the woman said and then changed the subject. She blinked four times. She knew her and it was a very bad relationship then? He needed to do more digging but _Alice_ interrupted him, "Why is she so important to you anyway?"

"Because I have a very particular interest in her future," he looked at the phone. He touched the screen and spread his fingers by accident and the picture grew! This technology was astounding! He could see details that he hadn't seen before! What fun!

The woman wrapped her arms around herself and took a step back. Her eyes kept flicking towards her mother. There was concern for sure but she wasn't begging that he wake her up. She didn't even seem panicked. There wasn't even that love he'd seen in the eyes of a daughter for her mother….he wondered what the story was.

He studied Regina's almost blurry face closely on the device and then looked up at the woman, "She looks older than when I saw her last."

"That's what age does," _Alice _spat. Oooh, she had quite the mouth on her. Normally he wouldn't tolerate such disrespect but coming from someone with this much…untapped potential; he had to admit that he was more than just a little excited…and possibly aroused. He wasn't going to bring that up to her though, she already didn't seem to like him and he didn't want to frighten her. He was a gentleman after all…well…no he wasn't but he did have a bit of a code of honor…well maybe not, but there was a certain amount of respect that he treated his prey with. He let them make their own decisions and that was far more than any dark one in history.

Oh, he was getting off subject.

"She looks far older than she is here," Rumpelstiltskin shoved the thing in _Alice's _face so that she could get a good look.

Oh no…wait…it couldn't be…

The panicked way she looked at him, the way she swallowed and averted her gaze…and that boy looked FAR too much like little Snow White for it to be a coincidence….

He dropped the phone in shock as he realized what she'd said…about how the forest had been destroyed and an evil grin crept across his lips. Why hadn't he seen it before? Oh, put a pretty blonde in front of him and all strategy about evaded him. But a powerful one in his presence and he was practically putty, "You're from _there _aren't you? From _that _world."

He was going to have to find a way to keep her here with him and find out everything he could about that world.

"What world?" _Alice _asked and edged backwards slightly, she put her arms around herself as if she was guarding herself, "I'm from friggin' Wonderland."

Lie! Lie! Lie! So many buzzers went off in his head and he took a big step closer to make her uncomfortable. Unnerved people revealed more and she was revealing so much already despite her best efforts

"You're from that land without magic," he continued to push, struggling to find the right button. He would bring up the boy in the picture but that might get her to close up completely and he knew from her body language that she was the kind that would close herself off in an instant. The only reason she probably hadn't was because she seemed to recognize him which meant that his plan _worked._ Everything worked; all his planning, all his schemes, all his manipulations….the lives he ruined and it worked! So many times he doubted that it would all work and it would be for nothing but now he was wrong! He knew it now! How much longer did he have to wait? A decade? Maybe a decade and a half at most?

He wanted to ask her everything…about him, about the identity of her parents, about Bae…especially about Bae but that would reveal weakness and tell her far more than what he wanted to tell her.

He reached out to put two fingers on the side of her face, "You're my little savior aren't you?"

The flinch was slight that even he almost missed it. He had her, he had the savior right in his hands…the two fingers against her face turned into a full hand…a way to comfort her perhaps because in her becoming the savior, he ruined her life and he was aware of the sacrifices that she and her family had probably made in their pasts and hopefully his soon future.

_Alice_ shoved his hand away, grabbed a scalpel that he kept on his able and shoved it through his chest. The sudden attack pulled him back a little. _Alice _stumbled back and raced for another door across the room. Rumpelstiltskin sighed and waved his hand. The door shut just before _Alice _reached it. With a flourish of his hand, _Alice_ was lifted off her feet and shoved into a wall.

He pulled the scalpel out, "It's going to take a lot more to kill me than _that,_ dearie. That wasn't very ladylike by the way; didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

Rumpelstiltskin knew that he couldn't let the girl go. He couldn't let her out in this world and its dangers when she was still so very important to him.

He could be nice though, if she was going to stay with him for an indeterminate amount of time then he could offer an olive branch so to speak.

Rumpelstiltskin turned on his heel and waved a hand. The girl slid from the wall to the floor and he heard the mother stir from her sleep behind him.

The door closed as soon as he exited from it and it locked into place; trapping mother and daughter in a room together until he could assemble decent quarters for them and decide what he was going to do with her next.

With the right questions, Rumpelstiltskin could easily got all the information he wanted from this so called 'Savior'; Everything thus far but her name, which among other things, he took as a personal challenge to get her to tell.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Margaret had faded in and out of consciousness for the next two hours. Emma sat faithfully by her side, armed with the scalpel since that…Rumpelstiltskin had taken everything from her but her clothes (she was certain he struggled with himself on that one).

Every time her mother woke up, she'd asked what happened and she asked where they were and she asked where Charm…no- David was. Emma explained it as best she understood. They were back in time…she didn't know how far but apparently during some time where Regina was recognized but Mary Mar- Snow White wasn't.

And Mr. Gold was way WAY different…as if he wasn't creepy and callous enough, now he wore extremely tight leather pants and undressed her with his eyes.

And he was capable of throwing her around with magic; Emma knew that if she didn't cooperate with him soon then she was in trouble.

Emma helped Mary Margaret up, seeing her on that table just freaked her out.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said in pain stumbled, "Dizzy…."

Emma helped her kneel down, Emma rubbed Mary Margaret's back as she heaved on the floor and then helped her scoot over against the wall.

"Emma," Mary Margaret whispered and looked around, "This is the Dark Castle-."

"Yeah," Emma muttered. What a creative name, "I know."

"W-why?"

"Rumpelstiltskin found us before we woke up."

"We're home?"

"Sort of," Emma said and gave an involuntary wince when Mary Margaret rested her head on her shoulder. She was so jumpy and until she and her mother could talk about their relationship then it was going to be weird the more they had contact especially since they were here, "We're back in time-."

"What?" Mary asked in confusion.

"Magic is unpredictable at home apparently…or at least my home…," Emma muttered, ugh everything was so confusing…what did she call this place? Because this wasn't home. She spent all of about five minutes here if Henry was right…

Not 'if'. He was right. HE had been all along and Emma had never listened to him even though the signs were there.

"Emma, listen to me," Mary Margaret started and lifted her head up.

Emma tensed at the authoritative tone in her voice, "Mary Margaret, you need to rest, you have a concussion."

"He's going to try and persuade you to make a deal…you can't do it."

"Oh don't worry, I already owe him a favor and I certainly-."

"Don't let him know that," Mary interrupted her with a harsh whisper, "Emma, he'll make it sound like you have no chance unless you deal with him and he'll attack you when you're vulnerable…"

"I know that already," Emma muttered, "I don't need you looking after me."

"When we're in the crosshairs of the Dark One and dealing with magic, everyone needs to look out for everyone."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I didn't need you following me! Why did you jump in the hat after me?"

Mary Margaret looked hurt and Emma instantly regretted it. She didn't mean to sound so harsh as there were bits of Mary Margaret that was her friend in there and this was her mother…

Her mother that threw her in a wardrobe and expected her to save the world in a land that she more than likely didn't understand. Her mother that couldn't understand that Emma couldn't just suddenly forgive her and let go of the anger that she felt towards her parents for what she thought was abandoning her on the side of the road and the 16 years of abandonment issues that followed until she got emancipated.

Emma knew that her mother did it to save her but she still couldn't help but feel angry. She was just a pawn and she had suffered for it. That wasn't her mother's fault and she knew that but for some reason…she just felt so angry…she wished her mother could get her wish and that anger could go away immediately but it didn't look like it was going to happen.

And now her mother jumped in with her and now she had to deal with Rumpelstiltskin using her mother as leverage to get what he wanted and Emma would have to protect her mom from everything out there as well. True, she knew some of the story of Snow White from Henry's book, but Snow White had been Mary Margaret for 28 years. She was bound to get rusty.

The door opened when it began to get dark and the imp stood there, once again dressed in a red vest but now he had a red cravat on and a yellow silk shirt to match.

"Dinner…," he hesitated and then gave a big gesture towards the hallway, "is served."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Rumpelstiltskin had to threaten to magically teleport them to the dining room before Emma even considered moving from her spot on the floor but just because Rumpelstiltskin could force her to be anywhere he wanted for her to be did NOT mean that he could force her to eat.

"Chimera," Rumpelstiltskin had said it was. Apparently it was like Turducken or something and nothing about it looked filling or appetizing. Mary Margaret whispered to her that it was a delicacy but she didn't seem to have the stomach for it either. Her mother just sort of picked at the meat. Emma was more defiant, she didn't touch any of it. She crossed her arms and glared at Rumpelstiltskin the whole time. He acted like a perfect gentleman and it freaked her out. He tried to make small talk and encourage them to eat….one would not guess that they were being held against their will.

"You could feed a family for a month with what's on this table," Rumpelstiltskin told Emma when he finally had enough of her silence.

"So feed them," Emma snapped. She had enough experience around food and magical beings to really last a lifetime.

"Ooo," he said mockingly, "Tense, aren't we?"

"Let us go home and maybe we won't have to deal with this awkward small talk that none of us really want to do."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd very much like to go home," he said, "But if I could get you there, don't you think I would've already gone myself, dearie?"

"Then I suggest you figure it out," Emma snapped.

"Oh, I'm trying to dearie," he said that word again and Emma felt her jaw twitch, "But if you don't tell me what I want to know then I can't help you…"

"E-," Mary started to say and then stopped when Rumpelstiltskin realized that she was about to say her daughter's name. He looked toward Mary and then gleefully leaned toward her as if he was eagerly, "Alice…don't."

Rumpelstiltskin sat back in disappointment. Emma wasn't sure why he didn't just listen when they were whispering to each other but Emma supposed it was just a game to him. IT wasn't so much that he knew her name as it was that she told it to him.

"Your mother would be right if you had any other chance to get home but we all know that you don't and unless you tell me what you know then I can't get you home…don't worry dearie with you and I working together time and space will be in our reach-."

He reached out to stroke the back of Emma's hand flirtatiously and Emma jerked her hand away and nearly slammed the knife into it.

"I thought nothing was beyond your reach…"

Emma tensed when she heard the voice and so did Mary Margaret. They both slowly turned behind them and there he stood. In far more leather and eye makeup then Emma ever thought she wore herself and it didn't seem like the most eccentric thing on him.

"Jefferson," Emma practically hissed.

He gave her a winning smile…well at least the leather didn't seem too odd on him for some reason. Maybe because she's already been exposed to his odd choices in wardrobe over on the other side, "Company! Should I-?"

"Oh, just negotiations going on here, dearie! Since they seem to know you, I'd say you have a sit down or this food is going to go to waste anyway."

He moved to sit next to Emma and that's when she lunged. She couldn't hurt Rumpelstiltskin but she could hurt Jefferson. Normally she wouldn't do this but she was in a land that she didn't understand and just began to believe in with her best friend who was also her mother and she was trapped by a man she owed a favor to who didn't know that yet and was desperate for answers.

He didn't even get a chance to put his butt in the seat before Emma shoved a knife against his jugular and pulled him up.

"What are you doing?" Mary Margaret asked desperately

Rumpelstiltskin got up, concern in his eyes, "Don't do that."

He could easily dissipate that knife if he wanted to. That was the first thing that tipped her off that she might just be walking into his plan and perhaps Jefferson was working with him. She should think of something else to escape but this was their only window thus far.

"Oh please don't hurt me," Jefferson said pretty unconvincingly and she knew. HE was an ally of Rumpel.

"Mary Margaret," Emma whispered, "Let's go."

She was walking right into whatever plan they had, she knew that. They probably expected her to buy that she could actually take Jefferson as a hostage and he'd stick with them and find out information. But Emma had other ideas, she was going to find his hat and use it to get home. Magic was in Storybrooke so that meant they could get home now since his hat only connected to magical realms.

Ditching him and getting her hands on the hat without getting caught and brought back by Rumpelstiltskin, now that might be the real problem


	5. Chapter 5

As they sat in Jefferson's moving carriage, Emma tried to figure out her next move. The imp didn't pursue them even though he could…Jefferson was in on the plan. She'd walked right into the trap in an attempt to escape and she knew full well that she probably wouldn't. The minute they ditched Jefferson, Rumpelstiltskin would be back and he'd drag them back to that castle to get answers.

So finding a way to ditch Jefferson was out of the question for now, but they couldn't keep him…he was going to be feeding Rumpelstiltskin information about them. He couldn't be trusted, she even recognized that. No matter how he played the wronged victim, she couldn't trust him. Sidney had done that and look how that had turned out.

So they were at a bit of an impasse. Emma would rather take her chances with the Hatter though. At least she knew from personal experience that she and her mother could take him down if he tried anything.

He was a spy. Did they think they were fooling her? Or were they aware that she knew they were working together and were watching her to see what she did?

It didn't matter, if they didn't think she knew, then she had a very _slight _advantage. She wasn't going to give that up by giving that away.

Jefferson pretended to be nervous until they were halfway off the mountain. Then he got bored and watched her with a curious gaze.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Alice," Emma lied and kept the knife clenched in her hand.

"You knew my name…have we met?"

"Not yet," Emma muttered and looked at Mary Margaret. Mary Margaret studied her face but Emma shook her head slightly; tell him nothing. The less he knew, the less he had to tell Rumpelstiltskin and the more freedom they had. The longer they kept the mystery, the more likely they were to get out of this.

Jefferson tilted his head curiously. Emma wasn't sure that he could look more eccentric than he did in Storybrooke where he looked like he was wearing wallpaper for a shirt but she was wrong. The eyeliner brought out his blue eyes even more over here and his swagger made him look far more egotistical and ruthless than the desperate father that was insane.

So how did he turn from this to what he'd be?

"Your attire is nothing like I've ever seen in my many travels…what are your pants made of?"

Emma glared and refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing, "Where is your hat?"

"Ah, Didn't bring it; usually don't when I'm heading off to dinner with Rumpelstiltskin."

Thus far, that was her only way to get home. She had to get her hands on it immediately.

"Take us to it."

He looked offended, "It's in my inn bedroom! What would the town say if I brought two women that I hardly knew up to my room?"

"Don't care," Emma snapped.

"Em-," Mary Margaret stopped, "Alice…what if it doesn't open up back to our world?"

"It has to," she said, "There's magic now. We can go home."

"Sorry, but you can't," Jefferson said and lazily crossed one leg over the other, "Three go into the hat, three come out. Now I'd be fine if you plan to bring me with you to see this strange new world but unless you plan to send two back then I can't get home…and where would that leave my clientele? With them disappointed and me poor."

Emma could think of a couple of people that he could have.

"Besides, no new world would just magically pop up in my hat, that isn't how it works. I have a set number of worlds I have access to and from there, and those have portals of their own to other worlds and those have portals too and it's all linked. The problem is finding the portals."

He was lying. He was just trying to find a way to stall them. They came here through the hat; the hat could get them back out.

But it wasn't the hat from this time period; it might not have a portal to the present because the present hadn't happened yet.

Oh, time travel was confusing.

But they had to get home, didn't they? Regina's curse had ripped people away from several worlds. If they were back in the past and hadn't gotten to Storybrooke by the time the curse hit, wouldn't they end up meeting older versions of themselves?

Or what if they were dead?

Or the curse didn't hit the world they were going to and they would end up trapped and she would never see her son again?

Well if they couldn't get home the way of the hat, then they'd find someone who could get them there. Actually, that was the perfect solution, they could make sure Jefferson didn't follow them and get another portal jumper to take them away so they couldn't be found. Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't know where to look and neither would the Hatter.

But how to keep the hatter from following…

While she was distracted with trying to come up with a plan, Jefferson rushed at her. Emma looked up, startled when he flung himself towards her. She drove the flat of her hand onto his nose but he grabbed her wrist and slammed it against the wall of the carriage. Mary Margaret punched him in the face but he shoved her backwards. With one painful movement, he wrenched the knife out of Emma's hands and held the knife toward Emma's mother when she made a movement to go for him again.

"Now," he turned to Emma and fully straddled her lap to keep her from kneeing him in a sensitive area, "Let's talk about who you are and how you know me."


	6. Chapter 6

Only a millisecond passed but Emma certainly felt like it stretched into an eternity. Mary Margaret watched in fear as the larger man was on top of her daughter…well this certainly wasn't history repeating itself AT ALL…except for the fact that it hadn't happened yet, "Do you mind getting off? My legs are going numb."

"How do you know me?" he asked. He wasn't angry. He was more curious and his eyes held that mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Put that knife away before you hurt someone," Emma hissed

"That's the intention! That's what knives are for," he said and looked at both of them, "Unless you think I won't use it and it'd be on acci- OH! You know that I'm working for Rumpelstiltskin, that's the only reason that you're confidant I won't hurt you!"

Mary Margaret paled.

"What?" Emma tried to feign ignorance, "N-No, I didn't know that. You are?"

Jefferson stared at her, "You're a horrible liar. I mean, I'm not sure how but you made my teeth hurt!"

Mary Margaret ripped the curtain off the window, pulled it against Jefferson's face, pulled him backwards and watched him land on his back in the middle of the carriage, "Stay off my daughter!"

Emma grabbed the knife and sat back in her spot with the blade aimed at him. Mary Margaret sat next to her with her eyes furious.

This was not the Mary Margaret that Emma had come to know as her friend.

This was her mother.

Jefferson stared at the knife with a wary expression, "You do know that if you kill me, he'll come for you?"

"I figured that out as soon as I put you in the wagon with me," Emma said and tensed when he moved to a crouching position, "What are you doing?"

He feigned exasperation, "I'm going to sit opposite of you. I don't want to sit on the floor in the middle of MY carriage. Thanks to your…mother over here; although I'm not sure how that works, my back aches."

Emma watched him drape one leg over the other, his foot 'accidently' brushed against her knee…

"Who did that thing tell you we were?"

"First of all; that _thing _has a name. Normally I wouldn't care but he did teach me how to work my hat. Anyway, I don't know much, all I know is that…from your clothes and the way you carry yourself, you're certainly not from any world or any time that I've ever been to," he leaned forward eagerly, "Who are you? He seemed to know, so it's alright if you tell me."

Mary Margaret shot him an offended angry look and moved toward the door, "We're leaving."

She got the door open and Emma hesitated. They were heading to the hat; they could get home that way.

"I wouldn't," Jefferson called to them, "The minute you're out of my sight, Rumpelstiltskin will take you back and he'll make sure you can't leave again.

"So we're just sitting on a ticking time bomb until your usefulness runs out and he takes us back to get whatever other answers he wants," Mary Margaret demanded.

Jefferson looked confused, "What's a bomb?"

"How long are you supposed to stay with us?" Emma demanded

Jefferson shrugged, "He didn't exactly set a time limit.'

"What are you getting out of this?" Emma asked.

"I'm bored," he told her dismissively, "And it was good money."

Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Mary Margaret, "Perfect."

"Escort two lovely ladies around for a while, how could I refuse?"

"Easily."

"I know," he told her, "But it looked like fun."

"Well you won't have to be taken out of your life for very long because you're taking us to your hat and you won't have to worry about us-."

"No, I'm not."

Emma looked up, startled. Did she have to sic Mary Margaret on him again? "Yes you will."

"Why, so you can lose me the minute I take you through the portal and find another portal to try and take you home? I'd come through to go home and Rumpelstiltskin would have my head! And it's such a nice head. I don't want to part with it."

Emma winced at the irony. Oh if he only knew….

"So…you're not getting my hat," He gave a shrug, "Sorry."

Oh, well she supposed it wouldn't be that hard to take it. They already beat him up like three times already; the event with the telescope, kicking him out the window

Or take an easier approach. There were other portals in this realm. The wardrobe for instance. Surely there were other trees like from what it was built from. They could chop it down and build something and go home. At least that way she could know for certain that they'd end up back home and not wandering from portal to portal in an attempt to land somewhere that would get them close to Storybrooke.

Emma turned to her mother and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I think I might have a way."

"Well can it wait?" Jefferson said tiredly, "I'm not wearing the best pants for us running around doing 'simpler' solutions. In fact I just want to sort of want to take a bath and go to bed…in an actual bed."

Emma shook her head, "No."

"Oh dear, I don't think you're really understanding what I'm suggesting. I live in an inn with a nice hot bath and big fluffy bed for all of us….in separate rooms of course, I just realized how that sounded unless one of you wishes to share and cut some costs."

Mary Margaret shot him a sharp look and he raised his hands to defend himself and continued, "I'm suggesting…an alliance of sorts. My deal with Rumpelstiltskin specifically stated that I'm not to ever let at least one of you out of my sight with the exception of sleeping. To do so means that I'll break my deal with Rumpelstiltskin and that wouldn't bode well for any of us. I'm fond of that insane imp but he never takes deal making lightly. So we're stuck together and to make it easier on us, I think we should work together. You bring me with you….so that I don't get in trouble and in turn I'll take you where you want to go within reason. I have a bit"

"Just so you can betray us to Rumpelstiltskin."

"Then don't give anything away," he said, "I won't have to, _Alice" _

"And what are you getting out of this?"

Jefferson smirked, "Entertainment.


	7. Chapter 7

"What if we find the fairies?" Emma asked her mother as the carriage continued in what was probably the longest trip down a mountain ever.

"It's possible," Mary Margaret a hand through her hair, she still looked tired, "But they'll only help if the balance of good and evil or good and evil magic has a chance of being tipped."

"So…I'll get a chance to talk to the Blue Fairy if I find Merlin and push him off a cliff?"

"Alice, be absurd, killing is wrong, Merlin isn't in this world and if you murder someone then Blue won't help us!"

"It was just a joke," Emma said and rubbed her eyes. She was getting loopy and she was getting tired.

"Besides, they're not as fun as me to be with," Jefferson said with a shrug and a smirk.

Emma glared at him, and leaned closer to her mother, "Is Mother Superior _really _the blue fairy? I thought she was blonde-."

"Alice," Mary Margaret said tiredly, thank God she got Emma's fake name right, "That's from the Disney movie. We're not all based around Disney."

"Who's Disney?" Jefferson whispered, leaning in on the conversation.

"Sit back," Emma snapped, "And be quiet!"

"Well it's rude to sit around talking to each other and not let me in on the conversation, what else am I supposed to do?"

Mary Margaret looked apologetic but Emma pulled her away and they both faced the back of the carriage so Jefferson couldn't read their lips, "What about the tree the wardrobe was made out of? Are there more like it?"

"I-I don't know, Blue brought it to us when we were trying to figure out how to stop Regina," Mary Margaret whispered, "But I can find out. If we're heading to the village at the bottom of the mountain then it's bound to have documents about the area and maps. That place sees good business since everyone stops there before going to see Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma looked at her mother, "And it's possible that the tree can get us back home and to our own time? Okay, I guess I'll let you be the expert on how that works."

"This is hard for you," her mother said, "I'm sorry-."

"It's not your fault," Emma muttered. _You just threw me in a wardrobe that would take me to a world no one understood, hoped for the best and can't understand why I might have some anger about being alone for 28 years. _

And then Emma cursed herself. They did it to keep her safe. She was hoping those feelings would've gone away by now but they were remaining.

Her mother's eyes filled with tears and Emma really felt bad about what she was thinking. She lowered her head and tensed when her mother grabbed her hand, "One day...we'll have a long talk…I think it should be soon but…now's not the best time."

Jefferson was still leaning back in his seat, looking perturbed.

Finally, the carriage slowed down and he looked out the window, "Oh good, we're here!"

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

It was a sacrifice but someone was going to have to do it.

Jefferson, under no circumstances, could NOT find out that they were going to look for the trees that also served as a portal.

Emma had to frantically whisper her plan to her mother and assure her eight times that the sacrifice was NOT going to be what she thought it was. If Mary Margaret was going to burn the midnight oil looking for a way to get home then someone was going to keep an eye on Jefferson. And Jefferson wanted to go to his room as soon as they got in.

"I think your mother thought of twelve different ways to death glare me as you and I came upstairs," Jefferson whined and slipped out of his long coat.

Emma didn't bother to look at his form underneath the tight fitting clothes, she'd gotten more than enough of an eyeful of his physique through his form fitting outfit when he was walking all around his house after he kidnapped her and terrified both her and her mother.

"Although I do have to say," Jefferson continued, "I'm so glad that it's you who volunteered to let me babysit you because I'm pretty sure that you're really the one Rumpelstiltskin wants me to watch. You just made my job easier."

That bed did look good enough to get a goodnight's sleep on.

Emma scanned the room; no sign of the hat or the box it was kept in. Jefferson must've thought to hide it before he left the room.

Jefferson took off his vest and his cravat, "Would you like something to eat?"

Emma was starving but better not to take chances this close to Rumpelstiltskin's castle "No."

"You look like you just want to go to sleep," he noted, "You must be crashing. The mountain mixed with the adrenaline will get you every time. You should eat you know…the innkeeper's wife is famous for her ham…and her turkey too but not in a good way."

Emma slipped off her boots, "Are you taking the couch?"

Jefferson looked insulted, "No! It's my bed!"

"Fine," Emma stripped off her jacket, "Then _I'll _take the couch."

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "Alice, we're both adults, we can share a bed without anything happening."

Very likely since he was the one going to be in it with her.

Emma weighed her options. It was really too close for comfort after what he did…was _going _to do to Emma and her mother but if she showed him that she trusted him this much then perhaps she could gain his trust and get the advantage.

And the couch was more of a…bench.

And if he got up in the night to go have a chat with Rumpelstiltskin then she would know. She was a light sleeper; anything that moved would tip her off.

"Keep your hands to yourself and stay on your side of the bed," Emma hissed and pulled the covers back.

"I had no dishonorable intentions," Jefferson muttered and laid down, "I'm sure Rumpelstiltskin would kill me if I did. Besides, I don't like blondes who take me hostage. Usually a turn off of mine."

"Please," Emma turned on her side, facing away from him.

He snickered and turned the lantern down.

They lay there for a few minutes, "What's your mom doing?"

"Something sneaky," Emma said sarcastically, "Go to sleep."

Another couple of minutes passed, "Are you two really from the future?"

"Ask Rumpelstiltskin."

The next question was a bit quieter, "What am I like?"

He was a good actor, she had to admit. When she thought about it after he'd drugged and kidnapped her, there were all kinds of signs that gave him away. But if she wasn't looking at him then he was pretty convincing. He almost sounded meek.

She thought of about 5 sarcastic responses to say but that would just bait him into wanting to talk more.

And maybe if she hinted at the kind of man that he could be then he might start heading down that path. What if she contributed to the father that was doing what he could to reunite with his daughter? Now there was a thought. Perhaps she could do some good her while she waited.

"You saved my mother's life," Emma said simply. It wasn't a lie and she didn't offer anything more than that.

At first he snickered and then there was silence. He sat up on his elbows, "You're serious?"

"Yes," she told him without emotion.

"Oh," he said thoughtfully. And then he gave a satisfied and thoughtful 'Hmm' and laid back down, "Goodnight Alice. Oh and you should know that I snore."

She was a light sleeper and he snored.

_Wonderful _combination.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

"_I think they said something about trees" _

"_Are you sure, Jefferson?" _

"_Yeah…but I don't know what, they were sort of whispering." _

"_Wonderful," _

_"Also, her name starts with 'Em' just so you know. Her mother stopped herself before she could complete it." _

_ "Interesting."  
_

Emily, Emerald, Emmaline….

Rumpelstiltskin pondered the names as he stared at the trees in front of him. There were seven there. All different from the rest of the trees that surrounded them. This had to be the ones that the woman and her mother were talking about. If the difference in appearance didn't give them away then the fairy guard that he'd just slaughtered and the fairy dust that surrounded the trees gave the indication that they were important.

Did they think that they could grow these in his realm and he wouldn't find out about them eventually? Why did they put dust around them to block him from knowing about their magic? Why wouldn't they want to send him through?

Because it was about control for the Rhuel Ghorim, that's all it was. She wanted to keep him contained here. She took his son; she wanted them to be separated.

And now 48 of her kind lay in ashes at his feet because of her decision.

He looked at one of the trees after he stepped over the barrier. Oh yes, they were just…alive with magic. Almost like the woman but she had far more magic pulsing through her veins than even he could understand.

He raised his fingers and rested them on the first one.

The leaves immediately turned brown and the tree withered and died under his touch.

"No," he whispered and turned to another after that first one died under his touch. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers to try his magic but the tree crumbled into ash.

_Fairy magic doesn't mix well with what I am. _

He flew into a rage when he remembered that. Oh, he could imagine Mother Superior smirking over her victory and the sacrifice she made to see this. But he didn't care. Another way to find his son was lost.

Well the woman and her mother weren't going to get home if he couldn't follow them.

He stood trembling as what was left of the trees lay scattered around him. He wasn't sure what happened…how they were splintered and broken but it hardly mattered.

He was still no closer to finding a way to get to his boy. Right now, the woman and her mother were the only hope he had at finding what he was missing. It was crucial that they stay here until he had the solution to the missing ingredients. If they were from the new world and they recognized him then that meant he was successful but in order to be successful, he had to know what he was doing.

With a furious huff, Rumpelstiltskin turned and snapped his fingers. The trees burst into flames around him.

Let the fairies clean up their own mess.


	8. Chapter 8

The morning came too soon for Emma as she felt like she could sleep for several more hours and still not be rested enough. However, it wasn't the sun that woke her up….it was Jefferson's arm casually strewn over her. Emma rolled her eyes in disgust and shoved his arm off. Jefferson the personal space invader…and bed hogger as he was practically sprawled across it, leaving her with very little space.

She sat up and grabbed her boots; maybe she could slip out and see to her mother without him watching her.

"Good morning, sunshine."

Emma tensed when she heard his voice and he stretched on the bed and sat up as well. She gave him a scowl and pulled on her coat.

"Ready for breakfast."

Her stomach growled but she ignored it, "I'm not hungry."

She heard him sigh, "We're not going to drug you, Alice. If he wanted to do that then you'd be drugged way before now. You do need to eat….starving yourself in a passive aggressive attempt to teach us a lesson isn't going to benefit anyone. Rumpelstiltskin will have no use for your mother if something happens to you."

Emma rose at the mention of her mother and stormed towards him, "Don't you touch my mother."

"Well I have no reason to see her hurt but good luck stopping Rumpelstiltskin," he held up a bowl of grapes, "I'll prove it to you. You pick a few and I'll eat them and when you're satisfied that they're not poisoned then we'll have some breakfast."

Emma watched him...this was a trick…it had to be.

"Although I'm not sure why you think we'd poison you…we need you awake and alert for the questions he wants to know."

Emma picked five deep in the bowl and gave them to him, she suspected that there might be some sort of antidote flowing through his veins to keep him from being poisoned but she was also aware that the imp could've drugged her a hundred times before now if that was a way to get answers.

He popped them in his mouth and made a sour face, "I think they're going bad."

"Oh well."

"You know," he looked down at the grapes, "I think you have trust issues."

"Maybe it's because you work for Rumpelstiltskin."

He nodded, "Fair point."

Emma stared him down and tried to clear her mind of any distractions so that she could study his face to make sure that he wasn't lying, "If I eat…promise me that nothing that could affect me will be in there."

"Well, food in itself can affect you, Alice. It makes you feel full and good if it's the right kind."

"You know what I mean."

He nodded and stepped…uncomfortably close, "Yes, I promise that there won't be anything in it that could stop you from your quest. Believe it or not, it's not my goal to watch you come to harm…I've rather come to enjoy our short time together as it provides a nice distraction. Portal jumping gets tedious sometimes."

The door to the room flew open, causing them both to jump. Mary Margaret looked exhausted but she moved with a sort of energy that tipped Emma off that she'd been successful, "I found them."

"Good!" Jefferson said, "Then we shall go to wherever 'them' is…after breakfast."

"We're not hungry," Mary said automatically.

"Mary Margaret…," Emma said, "it's fine."

"If I lock this door do you promise not to climb out the window?"

"I thought one of us always had to be with you."

"Plans changed, Rumpelstiltskin remembered that since I'm a man and you two are ladies," he gave a bit of bow, "Some things that you have to do will require privacy. But as long as I know where you are and it's not running away from me then it should be fine. Now do you promise not to leave?"

Emma nodded, "I promise."

"Wonderful!" he said with faux glee, "Off to a good morning."

Mary Margaret waited until she heard the lock turn before she opened the parchment to show a map, "I found some reports in the library about trees that don't grow like the others and some people talked about having a strange urge to turn away as soon as they saw them and go into town as if a terrible fear took over them…"

"What?" Emma demanded.

"Sometimes when the fairies want to guard something, they'll put a barrier spell up that keeps you from getting close," Mary Margaret tapped her finger on a map of a forest, "And records state that it's usually in this area."

"So if we actually found someone who could build us a wardrobe…we could get home?"

Mary Margaret nodded, "Geppetto could help us."

"Yeah, because that really worked last time," Emma muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

Emma looked up, her mother truly didn't know? Oh wait, that was right. The only reason that Emma knew was because she'd been taken to the tree and shown, "Two could've gone into that wardrobe but Geppetto made sure his son took one of the spots."

Mary Margaret's entire face and demeanor crumbled and her eyes filled with tears, "You mean to tell me…that you grew up alone?"

"It's not like we would've been kept together in the foster homes," Emma said.

"No," Mary Margaret whispered and a tear slipped down her face, "But your father could've gone in with you and kept you safe as you grew up. Everything with him being in the coma and what we went through afterwards could've been avoided if Geppetto had some of the faith that we had that one day we could see you again. Emma, I'm so sorry."

Emma tensed when she felt her mother's hand go on her shoulder, "You didn't know."

"Know what?" Jefferson asked and moved out of the way as several servants brought in about 5 large plates of food, "Look, I even brought you some clothes to change into because you're going to draw attention dressed like that."

And suddenly Emma realized that her appetite was really gone.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00

They'd find someone else to carve the tree into a wardrobe, that was all there was to it.

Mary Margaret had refused to let Jefferson see the map. She gave it to the driver instead which she recognized as one of the servants from the Inn. Apparently Jefferson never had a regular driver after the one he trusted tried to kill him.

"The journey's going to take about half a day," Mary Margaret told them.

Emma tugged at the corset and shifted uncomfortably. She'd only ever worn a corset that could be seen on the outside of her body on Halloween. Once. That, combined with the leather pants and cleavage revealing top that just fell past her hips…Emma was sure that the Hatter dressed her like this on purpose. Especially since her mother was dressed far more like her pictures depicted.

Jefferson did his best to hide the smirk as he reclined in his own seat.

An hour into the journey, Mary Margaret's head began to nod and Emma removed her cloak and draped it on her.

"Wait," Mary Margaret started to argue, "No."

"You need your rest."

"But-."

"Get some sleep," Emma told her with an authoritative tone in her voice that made her feel weird now, "I'll still be here."

"But he-."

"I can handle him," Emma said dismissively.

"Jefferson isn't who I'm talking about."

"I can handle Rumpelstiltskin too," Emma told her, "I've been dealing with him for about a year now before you woke up. Get some sleep…you've earned it."

Jefferson watched as she tended to her mother and when Mary Margaret finally dropped off to sleep, he crossed his legs, "So, what shall we talk about?"

"Nothing," Emma told him and chose instead to look out the window.

So…this was home.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

They'd seen the smoke miles off but Emma and Mary Margaret refused to believe that it could be possible until they reached the area where the trees were supposed to be and found broken splintered trunks of the seven trees that they had been setting out to search for.

Emma felt the air slowly being driven from her lungs as she realized what this meant. There was no going home…Henry was still trapped in the town with Regina and Gold and they had magic.

And Gold was Rumpelstiltskin who was the reason they were trapped here…he knew they would meet the entire time he stared at her in that eerie secretive way of his.

He had something to do with the trees being destroyed. It was the only thing that remotely made sense.

Even Mary Margaret looked just as stricken as she did, "We'll find another way."

Not any other way that would get them home faster than this would've. Emma lifted up a large rock in anger and threw it against the nearest trunk, splintering it further, "Don't."

Emma stormed over to Jefferson, "You told him this."

"Yes," he said in a 'duh' voice, "I was employed to spy on you…of course I would tell him what I overheard in the carriage yesterday."

Emma slammed him against the tree and put the dinner knife she'd stolen from Rumpelstiltskin against his throat, "You separated me from my son."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her mother rush forward to stop her from killing him and to be honest…Emma wasn't sure that she could bring herself to do it. Especially since Jefferson was clearly alive in the future. Could she change it like that?

"That's enough." Someone said above them.

Emma looked up to see…well, the blue fairy wasn't blonde after all…and Emma had seen a picture in Henry's book where the dress looked like a jelly fish but that combined with the heels was something to be seen to be believed.

And geez, Emma thought that she was revealing cleavage.

"No more killing, please," the…blue fairy said pleadingly, "There's been enough killing today."

"What's that mean?" Emma demanded but Mary Margaret moved in front of Emma

"Rhuel Ghorim…we need your help."

The Blue Fairy studied her, "Strange…you're from here but…you're out of sync with the rest of everything."

"We're from a different time," Mary Margaret explained, "And the Dark One pursues us because of knowledge he believes we have…we need aide."

"I can cloak you," the Blue Fairy told her, "But it's beyond my power to restore you back in your time."

"What about taking us home?" Emma demanded.

"We come from a land without magic…our families are there as well…is it possible to send us home?"

The Blue Fairy was quiet; like she was putting it all together, "Rumpelstiltskin is successful in his quest then?"

"Seems like it," Emma said, "He thinks we have the answers."

"The last of the beans were used centuries ago in this world."

"None left at all?" Mary Margaret asked.

"There are beans up a giant beanstalk but…you could never reach them, the giants that dwell up there would kill you before you even touched their grounds…there is no other way to reach your land. If there were then he'd have taken his magic to your world already."

Emma exchanged looks with Mary Margaret but neither one really bothered to explain it to her that he already had.

"Here," The Blue Fairy flicked her wand and Emma felt an electrical shock but didn't feel different.

"Now he won't be able to know your location if you stray from your guard.

Emma shook her head; they just hinted that Rumpelstiltskin thought they were important and a cloaking spell was all they were getting? "Isn't there anything else you can do to help us get home?"

"There is no other way to get home in this land?" Blue said and began to drift up, "Good luck to you.

That's all they got, no wonder Rumpelstiltskin had such a large clientele. Well at least he wouldn't be breathing down their necks anymore. But Emma did question her 'ultimate power' reputation now.

Jefferson straightened, "Well, she was fun. Now what?"

Emma knew that they could ditch him now and Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't know where they were…and if Jefferson was alive in the future then it meant his punishment wasn't…too bad. After all, it was Regina that mentally broke him.

But the Blue Fairy said that there was no hope for going home…in this land. Which meant that they might find it in others.

They had to get that hat.

Jefferson moved ahead of them and crawled in his carriage, "So what now, ladies? Are you going to abandon me and leave me to my fate when Rumpelstiltskin finds out?"

Emma's eyes widened…of course, how could she be so blind? The hat wasn't in his room because he would have to leave at a moment's notice…

She knew where it was.

Emma climbed into the carriage, followed by her mother, "Tell your driver to drive us as far away from Rumpelstiltskin's castle as he can."

"Aw," he said in mock sincerity, "You like me and want me safe?"

"Of course," Emma said mockingly back, "And you're the only one we know with a carriage."


	9. Chapter 9

They travelled throughout the day and night in total silence. Jefferson entertained himself by asking questions at first but when he realized that they weren't going to answer in anything but sarcasm, he settled down in his seat of the carriage.

The night came and Mary Margaret stopped glaring at Jefferson long enough to drop off to sleep. Emma and Jefferson stared at each other for a few minutes before he settled down and went to sleep as well. Emma made sure he was actually asleep before she curled up on the seat and closed her eyes.

She wasn't sure of how long she slept but when her mother shook her awake, the morning light was streaming into the carriage.

Emma started to say something but her mother put a finger to her lips. Emma nodded and looked over on the other side of the carriage to find that they were alone.

There were two doors, one was open and the other was shut. Emma slipped out of the closed one and ducked behind the bushes so that the coachman couldn't see her. He was tending to the horses and had his back turned to her.

Cautiously, Emma circled a wide and got into the trees where she could hide better.

Where was Jefferson?

She crept through the foliage and found some tracks. Just in case it was a trap, she armed herself with a rock and her knife and followed them a few yards.

There was another clearing a little distance from the one that they were currently at. Emma pulled the bush down a little to find Jefferson…without his shirt…washing up in the stream…

Oh, not that she noticed.

Just keep watch…

He ran some water through his hair, shook the excess water out of it and sighed. He almost looked vulnerable as he hunched up by the brook and rubbed his neck.

She wondered what happened to make him turn into the madman on the hill that she was so very familiar with…oh he had his daughter to change him; Emma had seen that happen with several people that she knew…it had happened to her. But she wasn't sure that she'd seen them do a complete 180. This man was dedicated to stabbing anyone in the back as long as he came out ahead. He ruined their fastest route to go home and he could only smirk and ask questions and act like nothing was wrong.

So how did he go from a ruthless amoral man to one that would do whatever it took to be reunited with his daughter?

Emma would have to ask him when they got back…although she had to admit that it was really weird knowing that he had already met them and knew it when he held them at gunpoint in Storybrooke.

All those pleas, his insistence that she was special; he knew the whole time that they would meet here. He knew the entire time that one day she would believe and he had faith that he'd be the one to make her believe if he just talked to her and showed her her own magic…

And what had she done? Lied to him to get his trust and slammed him over the face with the telescope when he'd been right the entire time.

It filled Emma with guilt and she promised herself that when she got back, she would make it a priority to apologize to him and make it right.

He sighed and turned to look at the carriage and his eyes widened, "HEY!"

Mary Margaret looked up at the exclamation. The hat was in her hands…so it had been under Jefferson's seat, right where Emma guessed it would be. It made sense that he wouldn't be parted from it…so he would keep it nearby. Under the seat was the only possibility.

Mary Margaret took off running and Jefferson immediately jumped to his feet and gave chase. Emma drew a breath and crouched, ready to spring. When he reached her, she shoulder tackled him so hard that she was almost certain her shoulder dislocated. Both of them slammed on the ground; Emma landed on him and accidently drove the air from his body.

He struggled for breath; he wrapped an arm around his waist and struggled to draw in air.

Good. That was for betraying their intentions.

She struggled to get up, luckily her shoulder wasn't dislocated (thanks to a foster father, she knew what a dislocated shoulder felt like), but Jefferson grabbed two handfuls of her jacket, "RUM-."

Emma slammed her forehead against his. No, he wasn't going to hand her over to the imp in an attempt to negotiate for his hat.

Jefferson's head snapped back at the impact and he gasped when Emma's forehead dislocated his nose. Emma wondered if perhaps his tackling of her and pointing a gun at her in her past was somehow liberating for him since he most likely knew about this encounter.

She scrambled to her feet but Jefferson was nothing if not stubborn. He kept hold of her jacket arm and winced when she dragged him a bit in her attempt to get away, "RU-."

Emma punched him in the nose. He yelped in pain….his grip loosened and as soon as Emma was free, she was tearing through the forest after her mother.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000

_Get to the road, get to the road, get to the road…_

Snow White did not want to leave her daughter alone with the Hatter. She had argued and pleaded with Emma when they came up with the plan together after Jefferson allowed them out of the carriage to stretch their legs. Jefferson was bigger than Emma. He could overpower her and give her back to Rumpelstiltskin if they stole the hat and Snow White would lose her daughter.

Rumpelstiltskin had no use for her; it was Emma he truly wanted. If anything, Snow would just be someone to threaten to get Emma to talk. The idea was reckless and Snow wasn't going to leave her alone but Emma had been stubborn. She still didn't believe Snow White could handle herself after being Mary Margaret for 28 years. She still believed that she had to look out for her

But Emma held fast and reminded her that the hat was the only way they could get home. It was important that they hold onto the one advantage that they had since coming here.

Emma still didn't understand…the hat they could always get back. A portal they could always find but this was her daughter. If something happened to Emma because Snow wasn't there to protect her …after 28 years of being separated, Snow White didn't know if she could endure any more time lost.

That's why she was going to hide the hat and come back for her daughter.

She broke through the forest and entered the road and drew a breath. Good, she was here…now to find a place to hide-

A horse reared to her left and she stumbled backwards and dropped the hat in the grass.

"Halt."

A guard in black came forward and forced her up. Snow White's heart hammered in her chest at the all too familiar black uniform and she prepared for the inevitable meeting that was bound to happen.

Regina sat on a horse with a crown on her head that looked new.

There was a carriage behind her. The royal carriage that had once been a welcome sight…and then turned into a dreaded one when her stepmother showed her true colors.

Snow White's heart hammered in her chest as she stared at the scowling face of her stepmother and prepared for whatever her stepmother was going to do to her.

The carriage door opened and Snow drew a breath when two figures came out.

Snow White's father…

And her past 13 year old self.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow White felt her blood run cold as she stared into her father's eyes.

She never thought she'd see him again…

She wanted to throw her arms around him. She wanted to cry, she wanted to tell him everything she'd been through. She wanted to warn him about Regina and what Regina could do…

She wanted him to meet Emma…

But Snow knew she couldn't and that was what hurt. He wouldn't believe her. If she made a move towards him then she'd either be imprisoned or killed and she'd never see her daughter again.

And so she stared at him from her bowed position. She took the opportunity to remember every feature of his face. This was an opportunity that she never thought she would have again. Snow just sort of wished that she was back far enough in time to see her mother again.

But oh gods, she wouldn't trade this opportunity for the world.

Then she remembered Regina was staring at her. And she remembered what Regina did…and she remembered what Regina would do to her.

Oh gods, she stared at that little girl's face and she looked so innocent…it hurt Snow so much to know what was in store for herself.

The milliseconds stretched into an eternity. If a younger version of herself was staring at her right now then why didn't she remember this? Of course a lot of Snow's memories as a child were a blur thanks to the years but if something bad happened to a woman on the street then surely Snow would remember…

"What are you doing in the king's forest?" Regina demanded.

Snow felt her throat close up and she looked at her father pleadingly. She would _not _answer _her_.

"Answer the queen!" the guard demanded and she flinched.

Her father held his hand up, "That's enough; you're scaring her."

Snow bowed, she felt so odd doing that to her father.

Her father that had been murdered in cold blood by the woman that was standing a few feet from her. The emotion as she stared into the confused look in her father's eyes made it hard to speak…to even breathe…

"Why are you in the kingswood, child?" her father asked gently.

"We were running, you're majesty," Snow whispered…she was terrified that if she raised her voice any higher then she'd break.

"From what?"

Snow felt a shudder run through her, "The Dark One."

Her father paled and Regina jerked back as if she'd been slapped. The younger version of herself leaned forward, curious and interested when she saw her father's reaction. She wouldn't know who Rumpelstiltskin was until Red told her.

"We must go, husband," Regina said.

"Why is he after you?" her father asked, "Perhaps we can offer you protection.

"I don't think so," Snow whispered.

The bushes behind her rattled and Emma practically stumbled out, the hat in her hands, "I lost him!"

Regina's eyes grew when she saw the hat…Snow watched her and realized that Regina recognized it.

So she had known Jefferson for _that _long?

Emma looked at Regina and jumped when she recognized her. Quickly Snow pulled her daughter down to a kneeling position beside her, "Don't say anything."

Emma started to argue but stopped when she looked around and realization dawned on her face.

"Perhaps it would be best if we brought them in," Regina said, staring at the hat.

"I wouldn't want to bring your family into our issues, your majesty," Snow said quietly, "We didn't know that we were trespassing, we've been traveling for many days."

"Very well," the king said and gestured to two of his guards, "Give them your horses."

Snow watched as both dismounted and brought them immediately.

Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma but offered no other argument. Her husband was the king and his word was law. His decision was made and Regina knew questioning him in front of his men would make him more resolved to let them go.

Snow bowed again, "We have no way to thank you, your majesty."

"Just go," he told them gently.

Emma held the hat tightly against her and followed her mother.

"Can you ride?" Snow whispered as they came to the horses.

"Not really," Emma muttered, "But I can hold on. How hard can it be?"

Oh great….

Snow climbed up on the saddle, as Emma mounted the other. Snow kicked her horse into a trot and Emma copied her. Emma bounced awkwardly in the saddle, one time she nearly fell off but thankfully they were turning the bend so no one saw it.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

Snow wanted to cry…it'd been so many years and she'd began to forget what her own father looked like and now she stared at him for what she knew would most likely be the last time and it hurt her…far more than she was willing to show the daughter who had to grow up without parents of her own.

"It's your grandfather," Snow whispered.

Emma was quiet after that. Snow didn't know if that was a blessing or not. She wasn't sure if she could answer Emma if Emma had decided to talk but it would've given Snow a distraction.

Because now, Snow was left to her own thoughts and memories.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

Emma was worried about her mother.

It had been quiet for most of that day. She and Emma had agreed to travel a bit because if they jumped in the hat too soon, then Jefferson could find it. There would always be the chance they had to come back to the Enchanted Forest and everything would be for naught if Jefferson came upon the hat while they were portal jumping and landed right back in Rumpelstiltskin's hands.

So they rode north for the day. Snow snared a couple of rabbits for them to eat.

Emma was not weak willed but watching her mother teach her to skin and cook the rabbits made her sort of ill.

They didn't talk about Snow seeing her father. Emma wasn't quite sure how to bring that conversation up. She knew the story of what Regina had done. She knew that he'd been murdered and that Snow never had the proper time to grieve because he's was on the run for her life shortly thereafter.

Emma gave her mother space. There was a part of her that wanted to comfort her mother because now she knew what it felt like to have loving parents who were ripped away from her forcibly. But she just didn't know how she should.

So she stayed by her mother. She let her mother lean on her strength until they curled up on the grass. Snow offered to take first watch and Emma agreed. She was exhausted from trying to hold onto the horse.

She would never walk the same way again.

She dozed and when she woke up, she heard someone crying softly.

Emma didn't even have to debate with herself. She rolled off the blanket that the guard had left on the horse and sat with her mother by the fire.

And as her mother broke down, she held her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

She had dislocated his nose.

The only thing Jefferson could think about was the screaming agony that his face was currently in thanks to _Alice's _colossal brow. That wasn't even her name, why was he calling her that? He could call her _Em _if he wanted to. Since those first two letters were the only ones that he knew.

Even calling her that seemed to humanize her and what she did. He was just going to call her '_the woman' _or '_it'. _That was far more fitting.

The little thieves had stolen his hat. He'd been nice! He played their little game and he tolerated their silent treatment and whispering and he offered to pay for food and rooms and just because he betrayed them one time…which was something that they already knew he was capable of, they stole his favorite possession and assaulted him and ran off.

That hat had been his father's. That's what really bothered Jefferson. It was the only thing he had of his dad's and they didn't ask, they didn't indicate, they just thought they were entitled and stole it.

Vicious vindictive vipers. What happened to being the better bigger person?

Oh, he needed ice.

His carriage driver dropped him off at the closest inn and he stumbled to his room. He wasn't getting in that carriage for a while. He'd seen enough of it. He was going to slip under the covers and sleep for a week.

"Lose something dearie?"

Jefferson should've known THIS was coming.

He managed to give an innocent smile even though it hurt his face even more. Rumpelstiltskin was sitting on the chair by the fireplace, "How long have you been waiting there?"

"Well my mistake…you didn't lose one thing, you lost three things."

Jefferson heard the anger in his voice, "I'll get them back."

"I don't have a scent on them," Rumpelstiltskin said, "You let the fairies get ahold of them, didn't you?"

"I'm not sure there was much I could've done to stop it."

Rumpelstiltskin shot up out of the chair and waved his hand. Jefferson flinched, ready for the death but instead the door closed behind him.

"They could be worlds away by now!" he muttered.

"I can track them," Jefferson said, "I just need a couple of things from your lab."

"You'd have to find your hat first and gods know where that is," Rumpelstiltskin snapped,"Well it's not a complete loss, I suppose. I have those in my debt spread through the known magical worlds. I can get word out through some of my sources to start hunting for them…drive them back here. I don't understand why they're so skittish; all I want them to do is answer my questions."

Jefferson felt a lump in his throat. If Rumpelstiltskin needed a portal jumper and Jefferson didn't have a portal then he was useless and Rumpelstiltskin would either maim or kill him.

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and Jefferson cringed.

Instead of being turned into something horrific, he found it was easier to breathe.

He looked in the mirror and saw that his face was healed.

"You're lucky I've always had a soft spot for you and your eccentricities," Rumpelstiltskin said and patted him roughly on the shoulder, "Besides, they trust you."

Jefferson rolled his eyes. Leave it to Rumpelstiltskin to play matchmaker with the girls who attacked him while he was half naked and vulnerable, "They attacked me!"

"But they didn't kill you," Rumpelstiltskin said, "And with the desperation I could sense, I have a feeling that they'll do what they can to get home which could've been very unfortunate for you."

"And because they spared me one time, you think they might trust me even though I've betrayed them to you?"

Rumpelstiltskin smirked, "They could've killed you at any time but they didn't."

"Because they're _good_," he spat the last word. What did good people give him except a lot of headaches?

"I think at least one of them might have a soft spot for you," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Which means that your value to me still stands."

Jefferson wasn't comforted.

"Now," Rumpelstiltskin said and pulled up a map with a summoning of his hand, "Let's track which way they might've gone, shall we?"


	12. Chapter 12

Through their travels, Snow took the reigns as leader. She had a fixed location of where she wanted to go and so wordlessly Emma allowed her to become the head of their little party.

"You know this land pretty well," Emma pointed out, breaking the silence on their second day of travelling.

Her mother was quiet for a few seconds. She hadn't really spoken since she'd seen her father. Emma didn't push it even though Emma had a lot of questions that she'd been hoping would be answered.

"You get to know the terrain when you're running for your life," Snow said quietly, "And from it."

Emma felt uncomfortable at the idea that her mother was a princess. If she acknowledged that her mother was royalty then it meant that she had to acknowledge that she was also royalty. To do even that, she would have to realize that she could've had something better. Then she would have to realize that it was all ripped away and she had grown up abused and neglected and angry…even though she could've had better.

Thinking about her family being royalty just reminded her of all that she had lost.

Was it worth it?

They rode through a small marketplace by the end of the second day. To get money, Snow White sold one of the horses and some of the pelts that she'd kept. The venders gave her a price that she replied was 'satisfactory' and bought a hunting knife, a bow, a quiver and several days' worth of food.

Emma stared at everything around her. The booths were nothing like she'd seen in the movies. They were smaller and broken down…Emma was certain that if she walked into some of them, she'd slam her head. They sold all kinds of things; meats, fruits, vegetables, weapons, incense, herbs, jewelry…small things that would help around the house that Emma didn't recognize. Snow White told her that some of them were from different worlds. Emma didn't even recognize the colors of some of them. Emma was…dumbfounded that these things existed. It wasn't that she didn't think it would be like this, but she just didn't think about it.

"How many worlds are there?" Emma asked as she picked up and examined a small potion that could reduce a man to a mouse.

"Thousands," Snow White said simply and then frowned when she saw that Emma was considering buying it, "Put it back."

"We could use it."

"On who?" Snow White asked, "Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Anyone looking to rob us."

"You don't use a potion for that," Snow White bought a sword and gave it to her, "You use this. Potions are dark magic, Emma. If not used right then you risk corrupting your soul. They're overpriced and don't always work and you might risk breaking it and spilling it on yourself."

"Oh," Emma muttered and felt the heat crawl up her neck. She felt a bit angry too, she wasn't some child that needed to be reprimanded; she was trying to get them home.

They finished the shopping and passed a toy booth. Snow White stopped to look and Emma nearly collided into her.

Her mother's face softened and she moved to pick up a teddy bear. Her eyes filled with tears, "We had a toy like this for you in your nursery before you were born."

Emma stared at it and then averted her gaze. She tried not to imagine running around with it in her arms. In truth, the only thing she'd had growing up was a ratty giraffe missing most of its stuffing. She'd lost it when there was a lice outbreak in the foster home and they tossed it out. Other than her baby blanket, it was the only thing of comfort that Emma had, "Oh."

Snow White stared at it and then put it on the booth, "So many missed moments…"

As soon as her mother's back was turned, Emma let a tear slip down her face. Everything that she'd been through could've been avoided. The scars both physical and mental…

She had parents that loved her and she'd been ripped away from…

Twenty minutes later, Emma met her mother right outside the marketplace and tied a small bag with the teddy bear onto the saddle.

At her mother's touched look, Emma struggled to find her voice and instead looked at the gift that she now associated with a stolen childhood, "Henry would kill me if I went home without bringing something back for him."

"HE's a bit old for a teddy bear," Snow pointed out.

"Well," Emma struggled for something to say, "He's not getting a sword, I can tell you that."

Snow White looked touched and grabbed Emma for an embrace. Emma tensed at first but then forced herself to relax.

"I wanted to give you so much," her mother whispered.

Another tear slipped down Emma's face, "I know."

Maybe Emma had been wrong for 28 years.

Maybe by putting her in the wardrobe (and Emma would have to make sense of this in her mind later) maybe her mother HAD given her everything.

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000

They arrived at their destination on the fourth day of their journey. Emma thought they were going to go through the trees and toward the small house on the other side of the meadow but her mother had stopped her as soon as a young boy about 13 years old ran outside and let out a herd of sheep to graze.

Snow White smiled, "He's going to be your father one day."

Emma stared at the boy…was this honestly supposed to be her father? The weak willed man that strung two women along until both were at a breaking point and then turned against one when unlikely evidence popped up indicating that she was responsible for the other's murder?

This was him?

"I thought he was a prince," Emma whispered.

"No, he was impersonating his twin brother who was given to a king by Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma stared at her mother and then back, "What happened to the brother?"

Snow White looked disgusted, "He died."

"You don't sound like you were a fan."

"Prince James was many things. A decent human being was not one of them."

"Oh," Emma muttered and they both watched as a dark headed woman came outside and started feeding the chickens.

Snow White drew in a breath as she watched the woman.

"Is that my grandmother?" Emma asked.

Snow nodded, "She made sure that you were born."

Emma looked to her mother in confusion and then looked back at the mother and son interacting.

Perhaps that would be another story for another time.

Snow started taking supplies off the horse, "Just take what you need."

Emma took the toy off first before she removed the sword, "Are we giving the rest to them?"

"Once Charming told me that a strange horse rode out to the farm that had food and some weapons and some money that helped them survive that autumn until the harvest…." Snow smiled, "I guess that's because of us."

They only took what they could carry. Emma grabbed the hatbox they'd bought off the saddle and Snow sent the horse running toward the house.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

They travelled for about an hour before they found a rocky overhand that she decided was good enough to jump through.

"I don't think Jefferson or Rumpelstiltskin could find us here," Snow said, "In case we have to return."

Emma scoffed, "I'd rather travel to those thousand worlds before coming back here to face _them._"

She bent down and spun the hat. The portal opened and…even though Emma had seen it before, the magic was still a wonder to behold.

Her mother grabbed her hand, "Ready?"

Emma nodded and together, they jumped.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma didn't know what she was expecting when she and her mother jumped into the…spinning hat (Weird. Weird. Weird.), but she didn't expect this.

She and her mother picked themselves up after landing face first on the marble. Emma nearly fell over her own feet as she looked around.

This room was...gigantic and circular and it had 24 doors…and if what Jefferson said was right, it connected to 24 different realities that could connect to thousands more realities beyond that.

She knew that her universe was a lot bigger than what she originally thought but now as she stared at all the different roads she could take, she let the reality fully sink in.

If one of them had a roundabout way to get her home then she was going to take it.

Just which door did they pick?

Emma fidgeted and looked at her mother, "Well?"

Her mom looked just as stunned as she did, "I don't…why are you asking me? I've never been out of my world before."

"Seriously?" Emma asked, "You're surrounded by all these worlds and you didn't want to leave to see what was out there? It might've gotten you away from Regina."

"Oh Emma," Snow said sadly, "She would've found a way to get to me anyway."

Emma walked up to a mirror and then kept walking. After the neck scar she'd seen on Jefferson, she promised herself that she was NOT stepping into Wonderland; she didn't care if there was a way home.

"But as to why I never left," Snow started, "At first I wanted to. I was…saving up money to leave and go to another world. Portal jumpers are expensive. Especially if you don't have a thing called money. And since I was wanted…none of them really wanted to deal with me."

Emma imagined Rumpelstiltskin might've had something to do with that as well.

"But then…something influenced me to stay," Snow said with a secretive smile.

Emma nodded, "David?"

"I know that you just…know him as the weak David Nolan but…oh Emma, there's so much more to him than that. He's the backbone of the family…he's my sounding board and we protected each other…," she gave another sad smile, "I could tell you story on story…"

Emma looked down and cleared her throat uncomfortably, "Let's just…find a place to sleep tonight before we tell each other stories, okay?"

"Emma-."

"It just hurts," Emma said, "Still. I'm working through it, I'm not near as angry as I was but…I'm working through it. I'm trying, Mary Margar- Snow White. I really am. There's just…28 years of anger that I need to let go of. It doesn't just all go away."

Snow White nodded, "Okay."

Emma nodded as well and then pointed to a door that was more like a curtain that looked like a sail, "That one."

"Emma, are you sure?"

"It looks like a sail," Emma said and shrugged, "Maybe it's Neverland. If it's Neverland, we can get some pixie dust and go home."

"Yes, to several decades in the past," Snow pointed out. "The curse won't be cast for another 14 years! And then we'll have to wait 28 years on top of that!"

"Well…Rumpelstiltskin has magic doesn't he? If he wants me to be the savior then he'll make us the same age or something."

"I'm not sure that will work as well as you think it will." Snow said tiredly, "And even if flying past a star does connect worlds…we don't know if we'd be going home or to another world that just resembles ours."

"Got any other ideas?" Emma asked and looked around, "If it doesn't work…we'll come back and try something else."

Snow sighed and ran a hand through her short dark hair, "Okay."

"Okay," Emma swallowed and drew a few shaky breaths. She told herself not to get excited because it inevitably led to disappointment.

They stepped through the curtain and Emma nearly stumbled when her boot sunk ankle-deep into sand. She breathed in the salty sea air and the mist of the ocean hit her face.

Well, this wasn't so bad.

"EMMA!"

Someone grabbed her and slammed her face first into the sand. Emma's mind immediately went to panic mode and she struggled for a handhold but she just came back with handfuls of sand.

Her hands were forced painfully behind her back. She looked frantically around and made sure her mother was alright. She was. She was being pinned down as well.

"Well well," a pair of black boots appeared in front of her and she looked up to see leather pants attached to them, "What have we here?"

Emma didn't need an introduction to him, even though he certainly didn't look like any incantation she knew, his appearance gave more than enough away.

"Hook."


	14. Chapter 14

Emma fought against the pirates as they dragged her through the sand. She struggled to get a foothold but the ground kept shifting underneath her feet and she stumbled frequently.

Their fingers dug painfully in her arms. Emma cried out in pain as she slipped and her arms were wrenched painfully behind her back. IT would've hurt a lot more if she hadn't gone through the same thing from years 5-8.

They came to a small clearing with several rundown shacks. Emma looked back to her mother to make sure she was safe.

They forced a gag over her mother's mouth and dragged her to one of the cabins. The worst possible scenario went through Emma's mind and she lurched herself at one of the men dragging her. He stumbled off balance and she raced toward her mother.

She was quickly taken down and subdued, but Emma fought harder against her captors and kicked at several of them. One of them landed a boot in her abdomen and she grunted as her breath was driven from her body. She curled up and coughed.

Hook came up to her, "How dare you…she's a lady."

Emma was forced to her feet and placed in a chair next to a roughly made table, "If you hurt Mary Margaret, I swear I'll make you regret it."

"No harm will come to your friend, love," the leader sat on the edge of the table and ran a thumb on the point of his hook, "At least if you cooperate."

"Seems everyone here has an agenda for me," Emma spat.

"My name is Killian Jones," he held out his good hand but Emma refused to touch him. He withdrew his hand reluctantly and smiled, "But of course you seem to have heard of me already."

"What do you want?" Emma demanded.

"Just some answers," he started cleaning his nails, "The portal you jumped through isn't the only portal here on this land, love. There are dozens like it all over this forsaken land. Invisible to the untrained eye. Unless one knows what they're looking for then they'll be missed and fortunately…I've had about 300 years to find all of them. Do you realize what that means? It means that I can go in and out of this land whenever I want…so can several others and I have spies everywhere…and they told me something very interesting about two women; one towheaded…the other with hair as black as night who might be portal jumping."

Emma smirked and leaned forward, "And why should you care?"

Killian's gaze drifted to the front of her shirt before they found her eyes again, "Because I know why you're running, sweetheart. I know all about the imp. Probably more than you do."

"You'd be surprised," Emma muttered to herself more than him.

"Tell me something," Killian brushed a stray hair out of her face, "You were at his castle, yes?"

"Unfortunately."

"Did you ever see a dagger?"

Emma just stared at him and tilted her head, "He had a lot of daggers there."

"Oh yes, but this one would've been easy to remember," he showed her a picture of a Kris Blade with Rumpelstiltskin's name on there, "Did you see it?"

Emma looked up at him, "If I cooperate, will you let us go?"

"If I like what you tell me…then yes."

"And what happens if I don't."

"Then I'll have more questions for you and your release will depend on how I like those answers. If not…then you'll be a valuable chess piece to have against Rumpelstiltskin. Because he must want you for something, love. And if he's working this hard to hunt for you then it has to be important."

Emma looked at her hands, "Do any of these portals connect to a land without magic? If you tell me how to get there then I'll tell you what you want to know."

"Done," Killian said and shook her hand.

"There's a dagger," Emma lied. Henry might look down on it when she got back but she refused to be anywhere near this man and Rumpelstiltskin and she wasn't going to let herself or her mother be a pawn in whatever the deal with Rumpelstiltskin and Hook, "I saw it."

"Where?"

"Glass cabinet," Emma didn't blink, "In the main dining room…living area."

"Is that so?"

"Had it displayed," Emma said, "Why is a knife so important?"

Killian stroked his beard, "You don't know, do you?"

Emma just stared at him, "If I knew, I wouldn't be asking."

"It's his weakness….his only weakness…the only thing that can control him. See love, I want to believe you. I honestly do. However…Rumpelstiltskin, for all the insanity that he gives off, is actually a lot cleverer than to flaunt his weakness. You're lying to me."

Emma froze.

"So if you're lying then I have to conclude that you didn't see it," he said and dragged the sharp Hook down her pant leg and she shuddered as she felt the point over the denim and he stared intensely at her, enjoying the reaction, "Next question, beautiful….why does Rumpelstiltskin want you so badly?"

"I don't know."

He stopped and then smirked, "Well I suppose that would be too easy…here's the thing…I'm a captain and I have a boat full of men that want…companionship…don't make me go that far love."

Little red flags shot up in Emma's mind, like they did when she could tell that someone wasn't being all that truthful, "You're lying."

"Want to put your money on that?"

Emma didn't. And she knew she'd just blown the one chance she had when she was caught lying, "Bring my friend out here…I want to make sure that she's alright."

"Very well," he gestured to one of the men standing nearby and about a minute later, Snow White was thrown in the chair beside her.

Emma leaned toward her mother, "Are you alright?"

Snow White managed a nod, "What about you?"

"Oh, I wouldn't hurt your friend m'lady…we're having a wonderful conversation."

Emma grabbed her mother's hand and squeezed…she didn't know why. Maybe it was to let her know that she was alright, "He wants to go to a land without magic."

"Why?"

"Since when would he tell us why?" Emma demanded, "We're from the land without magic…he wants to know how we got here and he thinks we might be the key to getting there himself."

"And how did you come to be here?"

"An anomaly," Emma didn't lie about that, "Frankly, we're as lost to getting there as he is…unless we can find a portal home. If we do that then he can't reach us…and whatever feud you two have will earn you a victory if you help us get home."

Killian looked interested, "Is that all?"

"That's all we know," Emma said, "We just want to get home."

Killian stroked his beard, "There's a portal here…to a land without magic. One of them at least."

Emma straightened up, "Is it by a star?"

"Yes…how you did…, never mind it's not that important," Hook said, "Unfortunately you won't be able to get through it."

Emma looked up, "What are you talking about?"

"Rumpelstiltskin got through here once, he tried to get to the portal but Tinkerbelle…who works with the fairies from the enchanted forest…cast a spell that kept him from getting through…so in retaliation, he cast a spell that didn't allow anyone to get through…the portal's closed, love. You aren't getting home that way."

Emma felt her heart break at that news…he wasn't lying…she could see it in his eyes.

"No," she whispered, "No, no, no…."

"Oh, it's alright love," Killian went to rub her back, "I'm sure we'll find something else to work together on."

Snow looked like she was ready to break his wrist. Emma turned to her mother and whispered, "Get ready to run to the portal."

Snow opened her mouth to argue when Emma looked up, exposing her chest a bit more to get the pirate off his guard. His eyes travelled down again and he didn't bother to hide his lecherous smile, "Maybe you and I could…discuss something."

Emma smiled…she'd never been good at the whole seduction thing but given that the pirate had been in Neverland for the better part of almost 300 years…he was probably eager for any womanly attention, "Perhaps we can…"

"Emma…," Snow White warned.

Emma tried not to shudder as the pirate hooked her belt and pulled her closer. Emma gave him as…seductive a smile as she could while holding her bile down. The pirate tried to lean in closer to her face and Emma took her chance.

She slammed her fist against his face and slammed the pirate's head against the table. Emma shot away from the table the same time her mother did. The pirates screamed after her but she ignored them.

Something slammed against her back and she went sprawling in the sand. Her body screamed at her to get away and that they could be behind her at any second. She spit up some sand and struggled to get back up.

"EMMA!"

She found her footing and tried to take off again. There was something behind her…

Then there was a pain in her foot. Emma screamed in agony as a white hot pain laced up her leg. There was a jerk and it hurt so badly that she didn't fight against it. She lost her balance and fell back on the ground. Her leg was twisted in a painful position.

Emma turned to see her attacker.

It was Hook, "You didn't think you'd get away that easily, love."

She didn't bother to hide a guttural gasp of terror when she saw that his hook was buried completely through her foot.


	15. Chapter 15

Snow White's mother had always taught her to treat people with respect…to treat them with dignity and to treat them as equals. She would be queen one day…she would have to be a fair ruler.

But Snow was not a queen and she was not a ruler. Life was quite different outside of surviving outside a castle and thanks to her mother being a royal…she wouldn't understand what that was like she always knew that she was trapped in a land not hers, and then she was trapped in a time not hers and she was surrounded by bloodthirsty pirates who wanted to kill her daughter and her or capture them and do worse."

When her daughter fell behind her, Snow White didn't feel like she had time to react before Hook slammed his hook in Emma's foot and started dragging her back.

Emma screamed in agony and Snow immediately forgot everything her mother and father taught her.

Her daughter was being attacked.

Emma forced herself to look at her mother and gave her a pleading terrified look. She shook her head and gestured to the portal.

No, she wasn't leaving her daughter behind.

Snow felt her anger hit her and she started running towards the pirates without thinking. The first pirate tried to grab her but she ducked and continued charging.

The second one had an old fashioned gun attached to his belt. She threw sand in his face and ripped the gun out of his belt. She slammed the butt of the gun against his temple and aimed for Hook.

He would fall back; it would hurt Emma even worse if she hit him.

The first pirate tried to grab her again but she tossed him over her hip and aimed at the captain, "Step away from my daughter!"

"What are you going to do, love? Shoot me? I don't think your…wait a minute; did you say she was your daughter?"

Emma stared up at her mother and Snow could see the pain in her eyes. It ripped at her heart to see her daughter in that kind of agony and she needed to get her out of there immediately.

But she wouldn't get close enough, there were others blocking her path and she wasn't sure she could murder them without being stopped or hurt herself.

Snow looked at her daughter and pulled back on the trigger release.

"You're not holding that right, love," Hook taunted, "The kick's going to be murder on that pretty face of yours."

"Not as much as it will be on yours," Snow retorted with a cold smirk. It was unusual for her but this was her daughter that was in danger. All bets were off when that happened.

Emma met her mother's gaze again but instead of pain and a little bit of fear, there was a determined glint. She grabbed the pirate's leg and threw him off balance. He fell and her leg was pulled and twisted painfully. She screamed again but managed to get a dagger off his belt and aimed it for his throat, "Don't move."

"I've been in worse positions before," he said.

Snow moved to stand near her daughter and put a gun to his head, "Let her go."

Emma reached down and slowly tried to wriggle her foot off the hook. Every time Hook moved, Snow thought that he might try to attack them.

Finally, Emma got her foot free and she scrambled away. Snow bent over and helped her daughter up and kept the gun aimed at both of them. She had to get Emma out of there…she could get her home, take her to the Enchanted Forest. Her father showed them mercy; perhaps he could offer them sanctuary…

But if she dealt with her dad then she'd deal with Regina and she wasn't certain she had fooled Regina the last time they met.

"Don't get sand in it," Snow whispered and Emma hopped on one foot.

"I'm trying not to," Emma whispered and leaned on her mother.

"Stay back!" Snow threatened to the pirates as they backed away. The portal was in sight from here…they could reach it if they hurried…

They made it half way to the portal before Hook nodded, "Get them."

The man started forward and Snow knew that she couldn't shoot them all at once. She turned and half ran and half carried her daughter. Snow wasn't sure how fast she ran but it was a miracle they reached the portal as soon as they did.

They reached the portal just as a hand closed on the back of Emma's shirt. The fell through together. Snow grunted as they hit the marble and she rolled on her back and saw with horror that the man's hand who had grabbed Emma had…accompanied them.

Emma noticed it as well because she scrambled away from it, crawled toward the center of the room and threw up.

Snow White rested the heels of her hands against her eyes and struggled to get her emotions together.

She needed to be strong for Emma.

Snow gathered herself together, moved to her daughter's side and rested a hand on her back, "Emma."

Emma flinched and Snow withdrew her hand, "We were so close."

"We'll find another way."

"And how many of those other ways will fail?" Emma demanded and started shaking.

Emma was bleeding from her foot. They needed to stop it and most of the supplies had been left at the camp site.

"We need to go back to the Enchanted Forest," Snow White said.

"I'm not going back there," Emma spat.

"They have things that can help your foot…I know what I need there…I don't know these other places. We'll see to your foot and we'll try again.

Snow saw the defeat creep into Emma's gaze and she felt it as well. How many more times should they be disappointed?

Snow helped her daughter up and they limped to the door that would lead them home. Snow helped her daughter through the door and they arrived just were they'd left. Everything looked safe…

"Well, well, well."

Snow paled and she felt Emma tense. It seemed like they spoke too soon.

Jefferson sat on a log. The rabbit they'd caught…had been prepared and was on a plate that should've been theirs.

"What'd I miss?" he asked.


	16. Chapter 16

Emma felt the warm bed as soon as she got ahold of her senses and thought that she was home.

The smell of bacon and eggs made her mouth water and she turned on her side and savored the scent and the warm comfortable bed before she forced herself to open her eyes and confront the day.

This wasn't her bedroom ceiling.

Emma sat up with a start and looked around as she tried to get her memories back. Emma's stomach rolled and she groaned and put her hands on her stomach and tried not to throw up.

What happened? She could remember the pirate and…what he did to her foot. She could remember falling through the portal and then the pain and then Jefferson…

He had had a blowgun with him and then it was darkness.

Emma looked around for her mother and threw the covers back.

Her bad foot was bandaged and splinted but she knew that it was mangled…possibly beyond repair. The pirate hadn't just ripped a hold through it, he'd tried to drag her several times, his hook had the weight of both her and him had cut through bone and muscle and tendons and ligaments and everything else.

She couldn't even bend her foot.

Her other leg had a large shackle around it and it was attached to the bedpost.

"Mary Margaret!" Emma screamed and tried to stand. She had to find a weapon…she had to find something to pick this lock, "Jefferson! What did you do to her?"

The door opened and Emma's eyes widened as her mother came rushing in, "Alice, Alice, sit down!"

Jefferson was right behind her. Emma grabbed the blanket and prepared to use it as a weapon but Mary Margaret grabbed her shoulder, and due to the bad foot and the shackled one, Emma lost her balance and fell right on the bed.

Her mother sat across from her on the chair, "Alice…listen to me…"

Emma shot Jefferson a glare that just dared him to get closer. He was healed…which meant he was still working with Rumpelstiltskin.

Jefferson crossed his arms and leaned on a column and watched the two before him. Emma didn't take her eyes off the hatter. He was probably going to want revenge for what they'd done to them...

"Alice," Mary Margaret leaned forward, "You can't walk…the pirate damaged your foot."

"I don't care," Emma said.

"You go out there or stick your foot in a shoe and it'll get infected," Jefferson said, "You already had a bit of one when I had you brought up here."

She looked down and saw that she was wearing a gown, "How long have I been here?"

"Two days," Mary Margaret whispered.

Emma blanched, two days of her mother being left alone with this maniac? "How long until I hear giggles and the squeaking of leather pants as Rumpelstiltskin comes to pick me up."

Jefferson scoffed, "You think I'd take him to you in YOUR condition? He'd skin me alive."

"He can heal me," Emma muttered.

"He doesn't like his…investments coming back broken or harmed. Last time we spoke, he pretty much put me in responsibility of maintaining your care and return to him."

"Oh, we won't be with you long enough for that," Emma said and tested the weight of the chain.

"I don't think you realize just how damaged your foot is," Jefferson told her, "Unless it's Rumpelstiltskin's type of healing, you won't be able to walk away from me for a long time much less run away."

"You clearly don't know how determined I can be," Emma muttered.

"I believe I've gotten an idea," Jefferson said wryly and rubbed his nose, "Besides, your mother made a deal with me."

Emma felt her heart leap into her throat and she looked at her mother in shock, "Mary Marg-."

Jefferson seemed satisfied with the pot that he had stirred and he gave a quick bow, "I'll let you two talk it over."

Emma didn't even let him close the door before she leaned over to her mother, "What did you do?"

"What I had to!" Mary Margaret whispered, "Your foot was infected…they were telling me that it was mangled and you couldn't walk on it."

"Who?" Emma demanded, "Him? The man that WANTS us to stay?"

"The village physician told me."

"He could be paid to tell you that!"

"Emma, I saw your foot myself," Snow whispered back and paled, "It's bad. I made a deal with him to keep you safe. IT's a lot harder to get around out there with a damaged foot. Here you can heal. We won't have…unknown enemies attacking us. It's not the best move but it's the only choice I had at the time. Jefferson may have stabbed us in the back but he hasn't…attacked us."

"I sort of remember him doing so!" Emma argued.

"I don't think it counts if it hasn't happened yet," Mary Margaret told her.

"It's happened to us already, so it happened!"

"Emma!" her mother grabbed her hand, "We're safer here with him."

Emma lifted up her good foot and rattled the chain, "I don't feel safer!"

Snow raised her hands to pacify Emma, "He told me that that could come off if you made the same deal I did."

"And what deal is that?" Emma demanded, "That we put on happy smiled as he wraps us off and ships us to Rumpelstiltskin?"

"No, it's a deal that says we won't attack him or try to run away if he helps you heal."

"Just in time for us to be delivered to Rumpelstiltskin."

Snow looked hurt, "I had no other choice. If I hadn't, then I'd probably have been handed over to Rumpelstiltskin as a hostage until you healed or something…I made the deal to protect us both."

Emma ran a hand through her hair. She wanted to be angry but she just didn't know what other solution her mother could've made.

"I know," Emma relented, "I'm not…mad at you, Mary Margaret. I'm angry at this situation."

"I know," Snow told her, "I am too."

Emma sighed, "So what do we do now?"

"Well I have free run of the house," Snow said, "He's convinced I won't try anything with you under lock and key."

"Where's the key?"

"Jefferson had you chained down when I woke up…I don't know where he hid it."

"Then we're screwed until I can walk again….or hobble."

"Not entirely," Snow said, "Jefferson hires himself out to clients…if I can find someone that could lead us to a portal then I suppose we could find a way home."

Emma shuddered as she remembered the pirate, "As long as it's not back to the pirate."


	17. Chapter 17

Emma found that she could make it to the bucket in the corner of the room but other than that, the chain didn't allow her a lot of movement. Her bad ankle was throbbing and when she got up, the jumping that she had to do shot agonizing pain through her bad leg. It felt like it was pulsating and that was both painful and disturbing.

She spent two days in that bed and she thought that she was going to go insane. She was used to being up and being around and constantly moving and now she couldn't because she'd been injured to the point that she was immobile.

Her mother was never far. From what Snow White told her, she was in a room right off the study. The servants were forbidden from coming in. They were told that Snow and Emma were guests and Emma was extremely ill.

Snow prepared and brought all her food to her. Emma wouldn't eat it otherwise. She didn't trust Jefferson and she certainly wouldn't trust anyone working for him.

Jefferson didn't come into the room after the day Emma woke. Emma was fine with that. Snow said that he was seeing clients and when he did that, he would lock them in their rooms. Snow was working to gain his trust but it was a slow process…if it was having any effect at all. Jefferson was cautious and their attack on him was always on his mind.

Sometimes, the meetings would take hours and Emma was left alone. The books from the study offered no reprieve or distractions. If most of the history books didn't seem like extreme fantasy novels, the other ones that did look interesting were in other languages.

She was just left to think. She thought about her life and how it as all a lie and how she was a pawn in a much bigger game. She thought about her childhood and how she felt like she was unwanted and unnoticed and alone and now she was one of the most important people of their world if not THE most important person. She thought about how everyone was gunning for her now in an attempt to get her to Rumpelstiltskin or get her away from him and use her for their own agenda.

Her parents had wanted her, and she had spent a lifetime utterly hating them.

The son that she had given up had landed in the hands of the woman that would sooner kill all of them than let them be safe. The same woman that had gotten her son poisoned because she didn't like Emma being in her son's life.

And that woman was with Emma's son and Emma's father right now…and so was Rumpelstiltskin and possibly Hook and all kinds of threats that Emma had never listened to Henry about.

She couldn't protect him. She couldn't even protect herself. There was a good chance that she wouldn't ever walk normally again if the imp didn't heal her. And why should he if it kept her in one place.

It was all just too much. She was important, she sucked at it and her family was separated and in danger and she had no idea when or if she'd ever be able to get to them.

It was all too much and Emma hugged her pillow and in the privacy of the room, finally had a full uninterrupted break down.

0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000

It was approaching dinner time and Emma was restless again.

She felt emotionally drained, she felt exhausted and she was in desperate need of a bath. There was a tub on the other side of the room…maybe if Emma moved the bed along with her then she could find a way to get some water from pump to the kettle to the tub.

She got out of bed and tried to drag it. The bed was a lot heavier than what Emma was used to. She already felt off balance and trying to move this thing while jumping on one foot was no easy feat.

She didn't get halfway across the room before her other leg got tangled in the chain. Emma lost her balance and instinctively brought her other foot down to regain it. She wasn't thinking and when she put her weight on the bad foot, white hot pain that made tears form in her eyes.

Emma yelled in pain and brought it up so quickly that she slammed it against the chain. The force of the movement brought her other leg out from under her and went crashing down. Emma tried to grab something to break her fall. She grabbed a small table in the room but it overturned with her. The vase that was on top of it fell beside her and shattered.

Emma struggled to get up when she heard the sound of running feet and when she sat up, the door was unlocked and Jefferson was standing there. Jefferson took in the situation and when he was sure she wasn't hurt, he leaned against the door, "I'm not sure you could fit the bed through the window."

Emma just glared at him, "I don't need to take the whole bed with me."

He moved into the room and offered his hand. Emma stared at it for a second and weighed her options. She could refuse it, get up on her own and keep the wall up between them. Or she could accept his hand, swallow his pride and accept this…sort of truce that this would no doubt lead to.

Her hand closed in his and he used the other hand to steady her other arm. He pulled her up until she got her foot on the ground and then steadied her until she sat back down.

"If you wanted some bath water, all you had to do was ask."

"Who?" Emma demanded, "You didn't exactly give me a bell."

He pulled out a ring of keys and held one up, "Do you promise not to run away?"

She was quiet.

"If you do, then Rumpelstiltskin will kill me," he told her.

"And you just expect me to go to him and help him willingly."

"Well, considering my life is on the line…yeah…I would say I expect it."

Emma sighed, "I won't run away as long as I'm not under threat."

"Well that's not very reassuring," he scolded.

"The minute I'm healed and you send for Rumpelstiltskin is the minute I won't be complacent. How is that?"

He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Is that all I get?"

"That's all you deserve."

He shrugged and moved to unlock the chain around her ankle, "You could've opened the stitches in your foot, you know."

"I needed to get out of the bed," she said and winced when he lifted up her bad foot in his lap and checked it over for any sighs of bleeding. His strong hands held her foot securely and she tried not to wince at the pain that his poking and prodding was causing her.

He didn't' say anything at first, "You running off to worlds that you don't know about and don't understand and have dangers of their own was extremely careless and naïve."

"And who would I trust to keep us safe?" Emma asked and rubbed her temples, "You?"

"You may not trust me with your little secrets," he started, "But you can trust me with keeping you alive."

"Only because your own life is tied into our safety," Emma argued.

"Well then that should indicate how hard I'll strive to make sure that you get to where you want to go in one piece."

Emma rolled her eyes, how entirely noble and self-serving.

"I'm not your enemy," Jefferson told her, "Not completely."

He held up something and she felt the air leave her lungs when she realized that he was holding the picture of Henry that she had from her wallet. The same one that Rumpelstiltskin took from her upon her arrival, "Where did you get that?"

"The imp gave it to me. It was the one thing he didn't need. I tried to get that enchanted box thing that does all sorts of things including magically making a picture of what you point it at but Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't let me have it. He was having too much fun with it."

Emma wondered how the battery wasn't dead but she was in a land with magic.

And Emma was really glad that she erased all her texts and phone messages, otherwise Rumpelstiltskin would definitely know her name. That felt like the only thing he didn't have or control of her's and so keeping it from him was like some sort of victory.

But he knew what her son looked like and so did this madman. Jefferson had known for decades that the boy growing up under Regina's thumb was her son and he was just waiting for her to come to town for a destiny that she didn't know about or understand.

She snatched it away a little more harshly than she meant and memorized her son's face. She didn't know when she'd see the actual face again.

"Thank you," was all she offered.

He averted his gaze, "I'll get some ointment for the raw skin on your leg. And I'll send the servants in here to fill up the tub for you."

"Thank you," she offered again but didn't lift her eyes up from her son's picture.

He was quiet for a second, "After all, I stabbed you in the back and you assaulted me and stole my father's hat…but there's no reason why we can't be civil to each other."


	18. Chapter 18

With two hunted women in his house, Jefferson found that sleeping was a lot harder without knowing frequently if the entire house was locked down. Every night, Jefferson made sure that Snow and 'Alice' was locked in their room. Since he'd freed 'Alice', he allowed her mother to move into the room with her. The better to conspire, he supposed. However, Snow did not try to attack him, had not tried to hurt him and didn't try to stab him in the back. Yet. She did not argue or fight against the rules he'd set and did her best to obey them.

He liked to think himself a better man by rewarding that good behavior. Not letting her near her daughter would just ruin this truce they seemed to have and he really wasn't in the mood for chasing them all over the world again. It was lucky that he'd tracked them well enough to find his hat.

He climbed out of bed and pulled a shirt on. It was such a warm night; he was going downstairs and opened the door for Snow and 'Alice' so that they could get some cool air. Just for a little bit though…he couldn't risk them thinking they had free rein of the house. Even when he let Snow out, she was constantly under his supervision.

Jefferson yawned and rubbed the back of his head. He really did need a goodnight sleep. The sooner'Alice' and Snow were handed over to Rumpelstiltskin, the better. That way he wouldn't always have to be so paranoid about the imp finding out and attacking him.

The minute he thought of that, he remembered the picture that he'd been able to get from Alice's supplies that Rumpelstiltskin had kept. He'd guessed that this was the son he heard the two women whispering about. The one that she'd left behind and was worried about.

He had told Rumpelstiltskin that he wanted the picture to better understand the mind of Snow and 'Alice' but he didn't know the real reason he got it for her. Maybe it was because he wanted her to trust him while they were together. He didn't want to anger her and get another broken nose for his troubles.

Or maybe he just…liked the way her gratitude made him feel. He did have to admit that what she was going through as horrific. Once when he was sixteen, he'd gotten the hat stolen from him and spent the better part of a year in another world completely cut off from everything he knew and surrounded by threats. He could identify with them a bit.

Not too much though…he didn't want to completely sympathize with them.

His thoughts went to the boy in the picture that 'Alice' hadn't released since he'd given it to her. He wondered what that was like….having a mother that actually loved you and wanted to get back. His mother had left him not very long into his childhood and while he knew his father loved him…he wasn't the best man in showing it.

Still…to have someone that you relied on and who relied on you without having to fear being stabbed in the back…what was _that _like?

He went to the back hallway and checked in on his guests. They were both asleep. Snow had moved a couch to her daughter's bedside so that she could attend her. She slept curled up in the blankets. 'Alice' had kicked the covers off sometime in the night and he stared at her bare legs that shown in the moonlight.

No, he couldn't get attacked.

But he kept staring until he was sure they had a breath of cooler air and he closed the doors. He was going to eventually regret putting them in the room with no windows.

He shut the door and turned

And came face to face with the furious face of Rumpelstiltskin.

Oh gods….

"It's not nice to lie to your friends," Rumpelstiltskin chided in that high pitched tone and waved his hand. Jefferson's legs went out from under him and he flew through the air and crashed into the wall.

"'I want the picture to get into their mindset' you had said," Rumpelstiltskin chided, "I don't think that's the part of her body you want."

"I'm loyal to you," Jefferson argued and struggled to his feet.

"Really? Because hiding the solution to a very big problem I have in your house and under my nose doesn't seem like it to me."

"I'm keeping them safe from the others that you inadvertently sent after them," He nodded to the door, "Alice's hurt. Your little pirate friend shoved his hook through her foot."

At the mention of Hook, Rumpelstiltskin's eyes darkened and he looked furious. Jefferson thought he was about to suffer the brunt of whatever rivalry the two had and he shrunk away at the deadly look in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes.

"What was that you say he did?"

"He shoved his hook through her foot and tried to drag her. Her foot has a lot of damage."

"Then I'll heal her," Rumpelstiltskin said flippantly, "And then I'll be needing your hat...I'll have a trip that needs to be made. I thought you wanted to be done with them."

For some reason, the thought of handing them over to Rumpelstiltskin gave him a sudden sense of guilt now that it was about to happen and he averted his gaze while trying to think of something to say, "You heal her, you're just giving her the ability to run again."

"I will have that handled"

"How?" Jefferson demanded. He hoped that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't hurt Snow to get Alice's cooperation; he had sort of grown attached to at least her.

"That's my business," Rumpelstiltskin snarled.

"Let them stay with me," he pleaded.

Rumpelstiltskin laughed, "They're not puppies that you can beg your mother to let you keep. They're very important and you've lost them once."

"They've agreed not to run as long as Alice is injured," he looked for a way to get his way on this, "She needs time to heal and while she's down then maybe I can get her trust."

"She'll never trust you as long as you work with me."

"I can get her to trust you."

"Why are you pleading so hard to keep this one, Jefferson?" Rumpelstiltskin challenged, "Oh please tell me that you're not getting attached."

He said it like an insult and Jefferson sniffed, "Of course not. They just alleviate the boredom."

It wasn't a lie, but Rumpelstiltskin didn't believe him, going by the 'hmm' that he gave. He did look thoughtful though. He drummed his fingers together theatrically and smirked, "Very well. You can keep them and you can do whatever you want…just as long as you hand her over by the time she's healed enough to walk…or hobble."

It filled Jefferson with a bit of relief but that could easily be because he was going to live, "Thank you..."

"But if you do betray me again…if you try to help them get away from me because you got _attached…"_ he said, "I'll get to you before you can get them to safety. And because of you, I'll gut her mother and then I'll gut you."

Well that relief was gone. Jefferson shuddered at the gleeful way the imp had said it, "_Always _look forward to your visits"

Rumpelstiltskin turned away as if he was leaving and then turned back, "Oh and I'll still be needing your hat. My ability to gut people has gotten rusty and you have pointed me in the way of someone who needs it."


	19. Chapter 19

Once when Emma was fourteen, she hurt her ankle trying to get away from a foster brother that had tried to corner her. Her injury had been enough to scare him off. He was terrified that she'd tell her incredibly drunk abusive foster father what he'd tried to do to her and that would result in him receiving an even worse injury than what Emma had gotten.

But Emma was also terrified that telling her foster father would result in her getting hit as well. He was unpredictable. He might blame her for the attack or he would hit her for hurting herself and costing them money to take her to the hospital.

So Emma fashioned her own crutches. Her foster parents gave her a weird look until she wash healed enough to limp on it. But since her little invention didn't cost them anything, they didn't ask her any questions.

Now it was sort of the same. Emma and Snow both carved and tied together makeshift crutches so that Emma could get around the room easier. Now that Jefferson unshackled her, Emma didn't want to stay in that bed for anything more than just sleeping.

There was a couch by the fire that Emma liked to occupy. She used the books and stared at the nonsensical letters and symbols and she tried to occupy herself by learning to translate them by using her own mind and what her mother (who was fluent in six of the languages) taught her to pass the time.

They ate breakfast and halfway through the eggs, the door opened and Jefferson walked in. Emma made no attempt to hide her scowl. It was far too early to go toe to toe with him.

And he didn't even look like he slept.

"Jefferson," Snow greeted, trying to be diplomatic. She wrapped her robe closer around herself and tied it shut, "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"We need to talk."

"Well if you give us a few minutes, we'll get dressed."

"It can't wait," Jefferson grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the table. His eyes briefly travelled over Emma and she closed her robe tighter as well, "Rumpelstiltskin knows about the both of you."

Emma rolled her eyes, "I'm pretty sure that's been established. Him knowing about us is the whole reason we're in this mess."

"Yes, but he didn't know you were here," Jefferson clarified, "And now he knows and he really doesn't like the fact that I've been keeping your presence here a secret. He threw me down the hallway last night. I got bruises."

Snow started twisted her wedding ring and looked at Emma. Emma met her mother's gaze but didn't' say anything. There was only one reason why Jefferson would be alive and they were still here.

"What deal did you make?" Snow asked.

"A fairly obvious one," He said, "I gain your trust and help you heal and hand you over and as long as you don't escape then he won't kill me."

"Yet you're being honest with us," Snow noted.

But Emma knew better. He wasn't telling them because he decided he wanted to be good. She could tell from the expression in his eyes. He was telling them this because part of the deal was to gain their trust. And if he was going to gain their trust then he was going to be honest with them. Emma could pretend that he was having a change of heart but he wasn't. This was just all his agenda. He wanted them compliant and cooperative and to do that, he was sitting here right now.

Well Emma wasn't fooled. She knew men like him all her life. They told you what you wanted to hear in order to get what they wanted. He was just the same as the others. It was so _comforting _to know that of all things to count on being the same across the worlds, it would be that.

"And so you're going to hand us over then," Emma said.

Jefferson averted his gaze and didn't answer for a second. Something that almost looked like guilt crossed his face. He quickly covered it up and smirked, "Of course I will."

Snow looked like she was on the verge of having a panic attack. Emma kept her gaze steady. No, he wasn't feeling bad about it. It was just more of the act to try and lure her in and make her trust him. She liked to think that she was far smarter than that.

"After all," he said, grabbed a piece of bacon and bit into it, "It's my life on the line."

Emma glared at him and took a sip of her orange juice.

She hoped he was prepared to leave town quick. Because as soon as she could walk on this foot, they were escaping.


	20. Chapter 20

Jefferson was gone for two weeks.

He left a note for Snow that told her that he had to work and he'd be gone for that amount of time. Snow sounded worried. Emma wasn't. It was hard to feel sympathy for the man that kept trying to gain your trust so that he could exploit it later. To miss him and notice his absence could be to soften herself towards what he wanted to do to her and Emma wasn't having any of that.

He kept the door between the study and their rooms locked. Only the butler was allowed the key and that was for emergencies. Emma watched from her perch on the chair as food was brought and handed through a slab in the door and books and paper were given to them through the same opening.

Reading and writing. Emma was so bored.

The days crawled by. She and her mother tried to entertain themselves but they were quickly running out of things to do. Emma was growing restless. The room had no windows so they had no sense of time in this room. The closest thing they had was the washroom and it had small slits for windows. There was no way they could squeeze through that.

The maids came at night and emptied the chamber pot from the restroom. That was the only time the door was opened.

Emma didn't know why they bothered. What was she going to do? Hobble out of there? She still couldn't put any pressure on her foot at all. She couldn't even look at it. Once she got curious and took off the bandages to see how the healing went.

The gash in her foot was huge. It ran from the middle of her foot out towards the toes. It was red and swollen and it hurt even more now that it was free of the splint. Her entire foot was still bruised and the bones that weren't broken were crooked. Emma felt her stomach roll when she looked at it and quickly put the splint back on.

And then she was faced with the very real fear that if Rumpelstiltskin didn't personally heal her then she might not ever walk again. It was something that she always knew was a possibility but staring at her foot now just allowed that reality to sink in.

Why should Rumpelstiltskin heal her? He probably wouldn't. He would want to keep her from running again.

So the days stretched on the minutes ticked by. Emma found herself sleeping more and more. Her mother thought it was because of the trauma and now that Emma had nothing else better to do, she was working through it.

Emma was inclined to agree with her. If anything, being practically bedridden like this gave her more time to think. Even their conversations together because a lot shorter as Emma became withdrawn.

She saw her mother's worry all over her face and Emma didn't bother to hide her worry as well.

Because trapped in here…with Rumpelstiltskin as an inevitable future and no hope of getting home, Emma knew that she was careening into a depression with no hope of ever being lifted.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was afternoon and Emma was learning needlepoint. Again. She'd given up the past three times because she kept poking her fingers.

And she did it as soon as she threaded her needle. A curse escaped her lips and earned the glare of her mother, "Emma."

"Sorry," she felt like a scolded kid.

"Maybe we should try something easier," Snow said, "There's knitting-."

"No," Emma glared down at the canvas. This was a challenge. This was what was driving her insane, not knitting. She wanted to learn how to do _this._

Someone knocked on the door as Emma shoved the needle through the cloth. Emma jumped at the sudden disturbance and stabbed her finger again. She dropped it with another profanity and glared at Jefferson as he swooped in, "And how are my lovely ladies this afternoon."

"Hello Jefferson," Snow greeted.

Emma just glared.

He gave Snow a gentle bow and looked at Emma, "Hello Alice, lovely as always."

Emma didn't respond.

Snow gave him a quiet look, "She hasn't been feeling well."

He moved to the right a bit so that he could examine Emma, "You do look pale."

"Well I have been trapped in a windowless room for over a month," she snapped.

Jefferson pursed his lips thoughtfully and put his hands behind his back. A few seconds of silence passed and Emma just wished he go screw over the next person on his list and leave them alone.

"If you both promised that you wouldn't run away, I would have no problem with bringing you outside."

Snow gasped and looked at Emma as if to beg for her cooperation. Emma wasn't to refuse. He was keeping them locked in a room and to take them outside would mean that he expected them to be grateful and they would soften their stance and trust him.

But Emma couldn't stay in this room any longer. She was about to go insane.

"What am I going to do?" She asked, " Hobble away? Jump on my mother's back and hope she can jump over your wall?"

"Excellent!" Jefferson seemed pleased with that, "I will tell the servants to put lunch in the gazebo.

Snow drew a sigh of relief and looked appreciatively at him, "Thank you."

But Emma wouldn't be grateful. She couldn't. She couldn't trust him while knowing full well he wanted to exploit that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

Jefferson's house was a lot more grander than Emma believed could be possible in a backwards practically medieval world. It was made of black marble with overly large stained glass windows. They had no design. Just lots of colors. He seemed to be a real big fan of blue and purple.

They didn't make it to the gazebo. It was a nice day and there was a table off the side of the patio. Emma lifted her face towards the sun and tried to soak in as many rays as possible. She wasn't sure when she'd see it again.

The grounds were…expansive. The grass was blindingly green and there were flowers and hedges all along the walls.

"What?" Emma said as the butler put a large tray of food down, "No fountain?"

"That's on the other side," Jefferson said.

Emma looked around, "With the gate, I assume?"

"This side of the house is much more scenic," Jefferson said and shoved his fork into a side of ham.

Emma tried to summon an appetite but she wasn't that hungry. She would take her time. She wanted to be out here as long as she possibly could.

"So where were you?" Snow asked as they ate for a few minutes.

"Neverland," Jefferson said offhandedly.

Snow and Emma exchanged a wary glance. Emma looked at him, "I take it, it wasn't for vacationing?"

Jefferson shook his head, "Rumpelstiltskin was a bit angry at Hook. It's settled. He won't bother you again."

Snow paled and that's all Emma needed to know, "So he killed him?"

"Killing is such an ugly word," Jefferson grabbed another slab of ham, "It makes me lose my appetite."

Emma rolled her eyes.

"A 'thank you' would be nice," Jefferson said, "Justice was served."

"Who decides that?" Emma demanded, "You?"

"The person who had the most power decided it," Jefferson told her simply, "Just like they always do."

Emma looked away and focused on the wall.

"There wasn't a need to murder him," Snow explained, "You could've just imprisoned him."

"You try imprisoning the best fighter in the realms," Jefferson muttered, "It won't work and he and Rumpelstiltskin already hated each other. There was nothing I could do. He was going to get to Neverland anyway, I just took the opportunity to get a bit more money."

Snow slammed her napkin against the plate and stood.

Jefferson looked confused when she walked off, "What's her problem?"

"You're an amoral opportunity seeker," Emma explained.

"Oh," he said and waved his hand flippantly, "I helped defend your honor, she'll get over it."

"We didn't need you to do that, we weren't under threat anymore," Emma said again and watched her mother wander over to where some roses grew, "Well…at least from him."

"You act like Rumpelstiltskin wants to hurt you," Jefferson told her, "He doesn't. He just wants answers."

"Answers that I don't know. And when I told him as much, he threatened my mother," Emma snapped, "You may have no problem working with him while he ruins lives but I do."

"Hey, it's not fun and games for me either sometimes, _Alice," _he spat, "Do you want to know why I do this? Do you want to know why I am like I am? My mother left me when I was young. My father provided for he and I as a portal jumper. That's his hat you stole. One day, he brought me through a portal with him. We thought we were retrieving an object but we weren't. The man wanted his wife but the rule with the hat is that three go in and three go out. They killed my father in front of me, Alice. I watched them eviscerate him and then they dragged me through the portal back home because it wouldn't work with just two people. And then they left me alone in the woods to die till Rumpelstiltskin found me. The reason I do what I do is because for all the humanity that people like to say humans have, it was still the Dark One imp that showed far more mercy than the husband and wife who went on their way and left me traumatized and terrified."

Emma felt embarrassed and a bit ashamed. She'd seen and experienced her own fair share of abuse. She wanted to remind him that not everyone was that couple, but he was so bitter, she had a feeling they weren't the only ones he'd seen in his life that had screwed him over.

Plus, Emma wasn't in the mood for a fight, "I'm sorry."

He fell back against the chair and they spent a few minutes in silence, "I know you're scared. I understand why you don't trust me. But I am caught between a rock and a hard place here. If I don't turn you in, I will die. No matter what, it will end sadly for one of us. Probably both because as much as I hate to admit it, I've grown fond of you and this odd little dance we do. You may not see it but I understand you. I know that look in your eyes because chances are, I've been there. I'm doing what you're doing Emma. I'm trying to survive. Just like you are."

It must've been hard for Jefferson. The man who saved his life now threatened to kill him if he interfered in Rumpelstiltskin's plans. Emma didn't even want to know anything more about that relationship.

Maybe she could allow some reprieve. She really didn't want to just sit there and fight with him all the time. It was exhausting to sit there and dissect every sentence he made for every possible meaning or ill intent, "Okay."

Jefferson was quiet for a few seconds before he offered what he probably hoped was reassurance, "Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe you and he will figure it out and he'll let you go on your way and do what you want."

But there wasn't an older Emma or Snow White in Storybrooke. Emma surely would've noticed that. Which meant either they did get home before Regina cast the curse or they died.

Emma hoped it was the former.

Snow returned a few minutes later. She apologized and said that she just needed exercise. Jefferson said something about putting them in a room with windows if he started trusting them but Emma just watched him without really listening.

Somehow, against Emma's own wishes, a bit of an odd truce had been formed


	21. Chapter 21

True to his word, a week after the incident in the backyard, Jefferson gave Emma and Snow White a room they could share with windows. Small windows that they couldn't squeeze through, but they opened…and they let a breeze into the hot house.

Emma was just happy to sleep for a full night again.

"Alice!"

Oh God, what was Jefferson doing storming into the room? Emma groaned at the morning hour and shoved her pillow over her face.

"Alice, get up!"

"Go away," she said through the pillow.

Emma felt him grab the bottom of the comforter and yank. Emma tried to grab it but he was faster. She threw her pillow at him and sat up, "What?"

Snow sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What's going on?"

Jefferson threw the pillow back at Emma, "The queen is here!"

The words felt like a wall that Emma slammed into, she stood up and saw her mother do the same thing, "What?"

"She's down the road right now. I know you two harbor some sort of resentment towards her so I thought you should know."

"Why is she here this early?" Emma demanded.

"I imagine she either heard Rumpelstiltskin's hit out on you and she wants to put her stake in helping locate you or she heard that I have a lady friend in the house. Her majesty is quite jealous.

Emma grabbed her robe and looked to her mother. Regina, she could handle…maybe a depowered Regina, which Emma hoped was the case still. She just didn't want her mother near her, "Hide her."

"Not without you," Snow whispered.

"I'll be fine," Emma promised, "If Regina heard about us then she'll be looking for at least one of us. I'll throw her off the scent. Hide her."

"But-."

Jefferson put his hand on Snow's elbow gently. His gaze softened at Snow, "It'll be alright…she can't hurt Emma. She's under Rumpelstiltskin's protection, remember?"

Snow looked back and followed Jefferson reluctantly, "That didn't ease my mind."

"I know," he said and looked back at Emma as she scrambled to gather her clothes, "But it's the best I can offer."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

The bedroom opened into a common room where they had their food and they visited Jefferson whenever he did stop by. Usually any type of visiting was filled with awkward silence…after their little outburst towards each other, they were unsure about how they should proceed. To divulge their pasts was to open weaknesses that could be exploited. Emma had learned that years ago and it seemed that Jefferson had learned the same lesson once as well.

Emma dressed and quickly picked up and cleaned up that common room to make it look like only one girl was living there…just in case.

Emma put on a red dress and went downstairs. Her legs were shaking. When she first met Regina, Regina had given her a stunned look and asked if she was Henry's mother. Emma had always thought it was just because Regina was in shock that Henry had found her and ran away to get her. What if it was more than that? What if she recognized her from here?

Emma couldn't give anything away. She couldn't let her know that she hated her. Regina was a queen here and that meant her word was law. Regina might not be able to kill her but she could make her life miserable. She could target her mother if she found out about her. Rumpelstiltskin might protect Emma but he might not see the importance in Snow.

Emma had barely glanced at Regina when they'd met on the road all those weeks ago…it was too weird. Now it wasn't any different when she came to the sitting room and found Regina and Jefferson chatting in what was probably the most surreal thing she'd seen since she got there…and considering everything Emma HAD seen, that was saying a lot.

The Queen version of Regina wore too much makeup with a scooping neckline and backline that practically revealed everything she had. And her hair…what was up with her hair? It looked like she was wearing a poof on her head. How did it get stacked that way?

Regina looked over and froze when she saw Emma with a crutch in the doorway, "You…."

For a second, Emma thought that she recognized her from Storybrooke and froze…but there wasn't the usual jealous malice in Regina's eyes. They'd met on the road once. Emma had been holding Jefferson's hat that they just stole. She wouldn't know Emma until…what? 40 years from now?

Oh, that was an odd thought.

Emma just barely remembered to give a bow, "Your majesty."

Jefferson draped one leg over the other, "You two know each other?"

"We met," Regina said, "In the woods…well that explains why she was holding your hat when I saw her."

Jefferson lifted his eyebrows and then looked at Emma, "Ah, I remember what time you were talking about."

Emma made a face at him when Regina wasn't looking. Regina turned back and studied Emma, "Who are you?"

"My name is Alice, your majesty," Emma said and gave another bow. She wasn't sure how many of these that she should do but Regina loved power and reverence, so it wasn't like she'd get offended.

"And you're…," Regina took in Emma's rich red dress and then looked at Jefferson, "Related?"

The words slipped out before Emma could think, "We're together."

With the jealous glare Regina gave her, Emma knew she should've said that they were actually related. But Emma wasn't sure how much of his past that she knew or had found out. She could be caught in a lie and it would rip apart everything.

"Oh," Regina said with malice but then covered it up with an empty smile, "And how did you two meet?"

Jefferson offered his hand and helped Emma move to the couch next to him and she sat down.

"Rumpelstiltskin introduced us," Jefferson said and gave Emma an unreadable look. He hesitated but then put his hand on her knee to play up the idea that they were lovers.

"Yes, it could be said that when we met," Emma started and then smirked at her own joke, "He nearly got run over when he saw me."

"Well, isn't that just what love feels like?" Regina sneered.

Actually, in Emma's experience, love felt like you were slamming your head into a wall over and over and over again.

A servant named Heidi came in and served them water. She gave a bow to the queen, "You're majesty, may I get you something else to drink."

"Milk please," Regina said.

"Ale," Emma said before Jefferson could get a word out.

Jefferson hesitated and then smiled, "It's a bit early for that, isn't it sweetie?"

"My foot hurts," Emma said. It wasn't a complete lie, "And it's going to be a very long day."

Jefferson read her worry and looked at Regina, who was studying them. He seemed to realize that he might be putting himself in an unwinnable situation because his grip tightened slightly on her knee, "Well it's bad luck to let someone drink alone…I think I'll have one too."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000

Emma had learned how to hold her liquor years ago, so she knew how much she should limit herself to so that she didn't spill any information that they shouldn't know.

This ale tasted different than the beer back home. Emma nearly spit it out when she took a sip but she wasn't drinking it for the flavor.

Jefferson practically chugged his down as he and Regina made awkward small talk. The way Regina was dressed and the way Jefferson was acting, Emma wasn't sure she had dropped by for a social visit. It was quite clear that Emma's presence had thrown Regina for a complete loop and now they just sat there.

It was half an hour before Regina got bored with making small talk and started talking about things in the castle. She talked about some gossip and some scandals…and then she bemoaned the stress that being a queen came with and she slammed her husband.

When Leopold was thrown into the conversation, Emma tensed. That was her grandfather that Regina was talking about. Jefferson, who still had his hand on her leg must've felt her reaction because he squeezed her knee gently. It was a reminder that she was playing a part and she couldn't give herself away. Emma put her hand on Jefferson's so that he knew she would play this little part that she'd created . Regina noticed immediately and her words trailed off.

By noon, Emma was starting to feel a buzz and the edge of that tension she was feeling was lessened. There was a buzz, so Emma stopped drinking immediately and watched Jefferson and Regina awkwardly chat. Emma stayed quiet and made sure that she couldn't give anything away.

"Well," Regina said and began to stand, "I really should leave soon. It was very nice meeting you Alice. So nice that you two have found your true love in each other."

"Yes," Emma smiled at Jefferson, "I always know that no matter what happens, I can rely on him."

To be a self-serving amoral backstabber.

Jefferson read her expression and wrapped his arm around her, "Oh sweetie."

Regina started to move forward and then she stopped, "You know, I have come out of my way…it would be very unfortunate to leave just yet…"

Oh God.

Regina's smile turned into a sneer, "Are you two honestly true loves?"

"Oh," Emma started, "I can say that I never felt about any man how I feel about Jefferson. He has his own little place in my heart."

Jefferson scowled at that.

"Well then," Regina looked to both of them, "Let's make it official then shall we?"

Emma looked at Regina, "Make what official?"

"Well, if the two of you are true loves, then I can always call my priest in right now and make this whole union official. "

"I don't think…," Jefferson swallowed, "I don't think we want to."

"Nonsense," Regina looked to both of them. She was testing them and Emma knew it, "Who in this world doesn't want to live in marital bliss?"

She spat out the last two words. Emma wondered if maybe this was her lashing out. She didn't exactly make it a secret how she felt about her husband…maybe her way of punishing Jefferson the mistaken belief of him finding someone was to enter the same situation she was in.

"Unless," Regina narrowed her eyes, "You two aren't as in love as you claim to be."

Emma could refuse and she could list any number of reasons why. But then she thought about the advantage this could serve. She'd been trying to get Jefferson's sympathy so that he didn't hand her over to Rumpelstiltskin when she was healed well enough for Jefferson to decide he didn't want her anymore.

He might turn over a houseguest to Rumpelstiltskin without question, but would be turn over his wife as freely?

Besides, one day she was determined to go home. She could always get an annulment over there….if it was even recognized as a marriage.

It was a stupid idea and a hundred things could go wrong but Emma was drunk. And when Emma was drunk, she may have watched her mouth, but she didn't always make the best decisions. She probably would've never gotten in a relationship with Neal if she'd been sober.

Emma looked at Jefferson and saw that he was doing his own calculations in his head too. He probably thought that if they agreed to marry him it might get her trust and her cooperation and she wouldn't be as inclined to run away if she married him."

Pfft. Yeah right.

Regina turned and went to go fetch her cleric and Emma leaned in close, "You know, Rumpelstiltskin will kill you."

"I think he'll be more pissed that he wasn't invited," Jefferson said, "You agreeing to marry me might make him think I did something ingenious. After all, who wouldn't want to be married to all this?"

He gestured to his body. Emma wondered just how drunk he was to even consider this.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" she asked.

"Oh absolutely not," Jefferson said, "We'll probably regret this for the rest of our lives."

"Then we shouldn't go through with it," Emma said, "We should tell Regina-."

"Yes, you tell the unstable queen that you're disobeying her order. See what that gets you," he looked her up and down, "Well, you once told me that you didn't turn down many dares."

"I don't," Emma protested, "_Didn't."_

"Well then I dare you to marry me," he said, "And we'll see who gets who to see their side of things first..

Emma scoffed, "Is this all a game for you?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "I'm so rich that I can have anything I want in the world, of course this is all a game for me."

Wonderful. Emma's first marriage was a battle strategy.

"Well, we should probably get dressed," he was enjoying this far more than he was about three minutes ago, "I believe one of the servants has a wedding dress that you can fit in…and I imagine you can't wait to tell your mother the glorious news."

Emma cringed.

She'd forgotten about her mother.


	22. Chapter 22

"You agreed to what?" Snow demanded.

Emma cringed and immediately tried to shove her hands in her pockets…only to remember that the dress didn't HAVE pockets, "I agreed to marry him."

"You agreed to marry _that _man?" Snow demanded.

"It's a strategic advantage."

"That's not what a marriage is supposed to be!" Snow said, "A marriage is supposed to be the ultimate commitment between two people! Two people in love who want to spend the rest of their lives together! It's not…meant to try and one up the other one."

"Well," Emma said, "I'm not sure what you expect me to do, Regina asked that we get married and I think you know what happens when we tell that thing 'no'. Besides, you remember how loyal Jefferson was to his daughter? If I can get him to start trusting me then he'll be more reluctant to turn us in. He could help us."

"His brain doesn't work the same as ours does, Emma!" Snow said, "He'll do what is best to help himself and you giving yourself to him like that-."

"Whoa!" Emma said and nearly threw up, "Let's get one thing straight…I am NOT going that far with him."

"Are you sure about that?" Snow demanded, "Because if you're going to get his trust, then where exactly are you going to draw the line? Have you stopped to ask yourself about Grace's mother?"

Emma paled, "I know what you're thinking and I am NOT that girls' mother."

"Oh really? Then where did she come from?"

"Probably from one of his other little friends and they can have him!" Emma said, "You have to trust me on this. This could work for us. I know men like him and I know how they think. He thinks he's got the advantage if he has me here. He'll think I'll be less inclined to leave if I have him trying to win my favor."

"And what if he does?" Snow asks.

Emma smirked, "He can try."

Snow shook her head and tears filled her eyes, "I don't like this."

"Well, I don't like it either, but if it means that we get home without landing in Rumpelstiltskin's hands first, then we have to try."

"Emma," Snow said, "You do realize that he goes to Storybrooke…he drugs you and points a gun at you knowing that at one point, you were his wife, right?"

Emma shrugged, "Guess that goes to show us that it doesn't work out."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000

The dress that Jefferson gave her was so tight that Emma wasn't certain that she could breathe as she walked down the stairs and toward the gazebo that the others were gathered at.

Heidi, one of the servants stopped her, "The master said to give you this."

She was handed a bouquet of sunflowers. Oh, a weed that was pretty to look at. No wonder he could identify with them.

"He said it was because you're the sunlight of his life," Heidi said. Emma didn't bother to hide rolling her eyes, "Also, he said that the marriage would take place on the gazebo so that your mother could watch from her window."

Emma didn't look back to see if her mom was watching. Regina was already giving her the death glare, she didn't want to tip Regina off that someone was still in the house.

Jefferson held out his hand and Emma accepted it. He helped her up and they faced the cleric.

"I thought you were going to back down," Jefferson said.

"I'm surprised you're in on this," she whispered as the cleric started talking about how sacred marriage was, "I'm sure Rumpelstiltskin is going to love it when he hears about what you're doing. You're putting yourself in a vulnerable position which may backfire on you."

"Or maybe you're just worried that you'll fall for me."

Emma scoffed and then whispered, "Please. I've been fighting off men like you all my life, you're not that different from them."

"And yet here you are about to marry me."

"Only because I'm caught between a rock and a hard place," Emma said, "We both have our agendas for wanting this marriage. Don't pretend it's anything more than what it is."

"Oh," He muttered, "So I suppose in return for making me the _happiest _man in the world, I can't carry you upstairs and make you the most satisfied woman."

"I doubt you could."

"Well, you never know until you try."

"Not tonight darling," Emma whispered, "I have a headache."

"Hm," he mused and held out his hand. HE nodded for Emma to take it and she reluctantly did.

"This binding of two people has been blessed by the gods," the cleric said, "And who the gods have put together, let no man tear asunder."

Jefferson looked almost apologetic and pulled her towards him. Emma tried not to cringe as his lips met hers. She tried to relax for the show of everyone around them but didn't think she pulled it off convincingly. He kissed her cheek then put his lips right next to her ear, "We're going to have to share a room though tonight, Regina's going to have her spies watching."

Emma tensed but didn't say anything. He covered up the news with a small kiss to her ear. Emma tried to fake a happy smile but she wasn't sure if she pulled it off. After all, she hadn't had the chance to really know what those looked like in her life.

Regina walked up to them, "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Jefferson flung his arm around her and pulled her close. Emma wanted to be anywhere but here.

She was getting an annulment as soon as she got home.

"I suspect that our relationship will remain unchanged?" Regina asked. Emma cringed at the innuendo in those words.

"Well I would love to, your majesty," he said and looked at her with a smirk, "But I wouldn't want to leave my beautiful wife at home for an extended time. She might run off on me!"

"On that foot?" Regina mocked, "I doubt she'd get far."

Emma looked past Regina and towards the house. She was hoping she could see if her mother was watching.

Rumpelstiltskin stood at the back of the house in the shadows…

And he looked pissed off.


	23. Chapter 23

Since Jefferson really had no cause for a feast until Regina had decided that she wanted to play with his life a little bit, he had to order cooked food from the market…which was apparently an insult to his cook who sent him a strongly worded letter when they all sat down to eat.

Regina inquired what that was about while he read it, Jefferson explained with a shrug, leaned back, draped on arm on the back of Emma's chair and added, "He knows that these feasts take time to cook up, once he gets over how I sighted him on my wedding day, he'll understand the reason.

Emma picked at her food, she couldn't summon an appetite no matter how hard she tried to look normal. Regina observed her for a few minutes but then turned her attention over to Jefferson, which Emma now realized that she had a thing for.

Geez, no wonder the man was traumatized forty years later.

After the 'feast', Emma watched from the upstairs window as Regina and only some of her guards went to town. Regina gave the excuse that the beds were more comfortable at the inn than they were at his house.

Jefferson whispered to her that the second best room in the house shared a wall with Jefferson's bed…and his headboard. Jefferson smirked at his own raunchy behavior and Emma rolled her eyes.

But they had to entertain some of the guards and Regina's servants, which meant that they were definitely sharing a room.

Emma had Heidi send a message to her mother to let her know that she was safe and that she was going to be spending the night in his room but not to worry.

Honestly, the whole day just made her tired, she wanted to get some sleep, she didn't care where it was. Her leg was killing her and she wanted out of this dress so bad.

She stood at the bottom of the stairwell and looked up towards the top…oh there were so many stairs that she was not looking forward to struggling up.

"Problem?"

Emma looked behind her and saw Jefferson walk up to her with a book in his hand. Emma turned away and took a breath, "No, just getting some energy."

He tilted his head and put the book down, "Come here."

Emma stubbornly stood where she was.

Jefferson gave a sigh and moved over towards her, "Alice, just let me help you."

"I'm fine."

"Alice, it's a long way up and you're hurting. I can see it on your face. I assure you that my intentions are honorable."

"Your intentions are _never _honorable."

"Now is that any way to talk to your beloved husband?" he put one arm behind her back and the other under her knees. He lifted her up and she didn't struggle. Honestly it felt good to get some of that weight off her bad foot.

"Now what?" Emma asked as he carried her upstairs.

"Well I suppose that taking you up to the room and seducing you is out of the question."

"I honestly couldn't look at you without imagining you and Regina."

"Oh now darling, she didn't mean anything," he said sarcastically, "You know my heart clearly belongs with you."

"You will be a very celibate husband then," Emma said, "You can have your little dalliances, I don't care. Just as long as it's not with _her._"

"I'm not going to betray our vows," he said. Emma looked at him. All hint of humor was gone with that sentence. He looked more determined than she'd ever seen him. A beat passed and he quickly covered it up with that arrogant look in his eyes, "Besides, doing so would be working against my goal, don't you think? I won't be gaining your trust if I'm spreading my affections elsewhere."

"Well, you're going to be a faithful husband for a very long time because I'm never going to trust you."

"That's what you think," Jefferson whispered. Emma looked around as he carried her to his bedroom and set her down. Emma looked around…the room was painted a deep red with black marble floors. The room was octagonal. One side there was a large fireplace. Across from it on the other side, there were thin gauzy black curtains. Emma saw that side had a large alcove behind that curtain with a black king-sized bed with a goose feather comforter and pillows. On one side there was a large buffet table that was now empty, the wall next to it had the largest bathtub that Emma had ever seen. The wall next to the curtains that led to the bedroom had several knives and old fashioned guns mounted. Emma nearly asked about whether or not the Enchanted Forest had guns but upon looking closer, she saw that several of the weapons had labels under them saying he'd acquired them in locations such as 'Oz' or 'Neverland', or 'The World Without Color'. The sixth wall opened to another room but Emma couldn't see into it. She guessed it was the closet. HE probably had more clothes than she did

The last two walls weren't walls but they were large stained glass windows. Emma limped over and unlocked one. The window slowly came out much like a door would and Emma had a view of the front gate (with the gorgeous fountain that Emma had heard them talking about earlier' and the front gate. She could see as far out to the mountains in the horizon and the three towns that surrounded the house.

"Planning your escape?" Jefferson asked and plopped down on one of the leather couches in the middle of the room. He propped his feet up on the table in front of the fireplace…Emma wouldn't be surprised if it was oak or mahogany.

Emma closed the window, "I just want to go to sleep. I take it you get the couch?"

"Oh sweetie," he sighed, "It's my room. I get the bed no matter what."

"Fine, I get the couch," she grabbed her crutch and started maneuvering toward the roman couch with the blanket.

"Oh Alice," he rolled his eyes, "We've slept in the same bed before and I didn't ravage you. I even acted like a gentleman. Or…as much a gentleman as I can be. I'll stay on my side of the bed if you stay on yours."

Emma rolled her eyes and drew in her breath. She could get his trust if she played along.

"Fine," Emma muttered and hopped over to the curtain, she pulled it open and saw the canopy bed.

There was a deep red long sleeve nightgown spread on the bed. Emma looked back toward the curtain where Jefferson had come to see her expression.

Emma looked at it, "What's this?"

"A gift from a husband to his loving wife," Jefferson said, "Also, this room gets drafty, I thought you might want to keep warm."

Emma refused to let herself feel touched by the gesture. She imagined that it showed her goods in all the right places. But she did manage to choke out a, "Thank you."

"Go ahead and change," Jefferson said and closed the curtains for her, "I won't peek."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Jefferson told himself that he'd been stuck between a rock and hard place when he married Alice. He told himself that he didn't have a choice. Regina was watching his every move and she could be vicious if she wanted to be. She was already jealous, and so if he refused to marry Alice, then Regina might want to inquire more and her identity as well as her mother's might get found out. Rumpelstiltskin had told him above all else, that COULDN'T happen.

So he married Alice to keep up his cover. It would benefit him anyway. He couldn't gain her trust if she saw him as her captor, maybe he could convince her to be more cooperative if she saw him as her husband. Maybe instead of making her miserable, he could make her happy. A woman like her was not submissive. He couldn't get what Rumpelstiltskin wanted if she lived in a room waiting for her foot to heal. Now that he was forced to make this decision, he could spin it to his advantage. As Alice was now the lady of the house, it meant that she would run it. He could give her more power and freedoms as his wife than as his house guest. With more freedoms then she would trust him and she might be more inclined to cooperate if she didn't think everything was stripped of her.

Which was what he explained to Rumpelstiltskin as the imp found him in his study and proceeded to throw him all over the room in a fit of rage

"You've set yourself up for exactly what I was afraid of," Rumpelstiltskin yelled, "Do you know what she's going to do? She's going to use herself to get you to trust her. She'll gain your trust and your love and cause you to be vulnerable and to question everything about your goals only to betray you and leave you alone. You'll have no one but yourself to blame because you trusted her when every instinct was screaming at you not to."

Jefferson was thrown again and his head collided with a table. He felt the blood pouring down the side of his face, "Is this ever going to be about me or are you going to continue throwing in whatever personal history you're clearly talking about?"

The imp looked like he was ready to kill him, but instead, he shook his head angrily, "I can't risk you losing them again. I should've listened to my first instinct. I'm going to be taking Alice out of your custody and putting her back in mine. And if she won't cooperate well…that's what I can use her mother for."

He gave a cold smirk so chilling that Jefferson felt his blood run cold.

A door hit the wall, Rumpelstiltskin looked behind him and his body jerked. A look of pain crossed his face and he reached behind him to pull out a knife that'd embedded in his back. He turned to see who threw it and Jefferson saw that Snow was standing in the doorway. Her furious face suggested that she'd heard everything.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled and let the knife fall, "Killing me is going to take a lot more than THAT, dearie."

"Stay away from my daughter!" Snow screamed.

Jefferson struggled to sit up, "Snow, get out of here!"

Rumpelstiltskin settled back, "Very well dearie, I won't take her."

Jefferson shook his head, "No!"

The imp snapped his fingers and both he and Snow were enveloped in a purple mist.

And then they were gone.


	24. Chapter 24

Emma felt herself shaking as Jefferson stood in front of her and told her what had happened. He stood before her with bumps and bruises and gashes and one swollen eye and the other black. He told her that he didn't know that Rumpelstiltskin would take her mother but she didn't believe him. He was lying. He wanted to get her to trust him so that he betrayed her. This was a long con. It was exactly something Jefferson would do.

Rumpelstiltskin had taken her mother.

She had to give herself over; she had to get her mom back. Her mom didn't need to be trapped in that castle scared for her life or wellbeing and it certainly didn't need to be because of her.

Jefferson wouldn't even look at her, "Alice, I'm sorry."

Emma lost her temper and shoved him. She wanted to beat him senseless but what was the point if that had already been done to him? Oh, they were playing this well. The injuries even looked real. Emma wondered if it was possible to fake an injury by using magic.

"You let him take my mother!"

"I didn't let him take anyone!" he said angrily, "If you haven't noticed, my servants are going to be cleaning little bits of me from that room tomorrow.

"This won't work," Emma told him immediately. Maybe if she made him aware that she was aware of his plan, then she'd get her mother back, "This won't make me trust you."

"Do you think this is a game?" Jefferson demanded, "Do you think this is still that little dance that you and I are doing? It's not. He threw me all over that room because I married you and dared tell him that we could turn it to our benefit. For some reason, and I'm not sure what, he didn't like that. He thought I was putting myself in an unwinnable position."

Emma narrowed her eyes. He LOOKED like he was telling the truth, but so had Sidney when she was emotional. So did Regina when she promised that she wouldn't hurt anyone else if Emma left town while she baked that poisoned turnover in the next room.

She should've let Regina fall into the hat. She should've let her land here so that the two Reginas might destroy each other. Or team up and make things worse for the past version of her parents.

Emma walked over to Jefferson and he flinched like she was going to hit him. She held her fists at her sides and considered it.

"Look what he did to me!" Jefferson continued, "I have you as my wife. If I wanted to, I could've worked from that in getting your trust and talking you into working with Rumpelstiltskin. I wouldn't have needed to get thrown around on my wedding night. I wouldn't have needed to watch your mother get abducted."

Emma shook her head, "Taking my mom won't get me to work with him. He's getting the opposite of what he wants. "

"I know," Jefferson said, "And he only does things like this when he's emotional. Which means that we both have to tread carefully if I want to survive this. Which I do! Do you know what he does to people when he's in this mood? I'm the only expendable one! "

Emma tried to think logically, "Maybe I should just turn myself in. Maybe working with him wouldn't be so bad-."

"Please," Jefferson muttered, "Of course it is. You'll be paying a price that you're not ready to pay"

Emma blinked. Well that was suddenly a turnaround.

He noticed her confusion and he shrugged, "I'm not completely on Rumpelstiltskin's side for how he treats you, you know. I just did what he wanted because it was the job that he gave me and because it was entertaining. Now…he's pretty much said that I can't do the job he paid me to do and he's doing what he thinks will get you to work with him. As a business man I tend to get insulted. If it gets out that Rumpelstiltskin doesn't think I can do the job, do you realize what that will do to my clientele? My reputation will be ruined."

"So I'm surprised you didn't hand me over to save your precious name," she spat.

"I was going to if he hadn't taken your mother."

That hurt Emma and she flinched involuntarily.

Jefferson shrugged, "He was going to take you anyway. If I tried to step in, he would've killed me. I'm a survivor. You know that and I think you'll understand my reasoning when you calm down."

"Get my mother back," Emma told him.

"We won't see her again unless I give you over to him."

"Then give me over."

"You don't want that," Jefferson told her again

Emma tilted her head, "Or you don't want that. You're suddenly dragging your feet after tonight. I think it's more than your reputation because I imagine your name isn't all great."

Jefferson looked caught and he gave her a dark smile, "You've seen what he did to me. If he's disappointed in my work and I hand you over now while he's angry at me…my fate would be up in the air. He's not quite sane you know."

Emma hated him "If you don't help me. I'll go myself."

"Yes, wander around outside. That worked so well for you in the past. Do you realize what he'd do to me if you did that? Should I tell you what he did to Hook so that you at least know a taste of what would happen to me? I'm on borrowed time here."

Emma was starting to get to where she was past caring. Why should she? Caring about someone eager to screw her over was how she got in this position in the first place.

Emma drew in a few breaths, "Well what do you suggest that I do? You're ready to hand me over but you don't want to hand me over. You say that you're turning against him because your reputation is tarnished then you say you're worried about him killing you. So…which is it? What is it that you think we should do?"

Jefferson bit the inside of his cheek. All of his reasons were true. He was between a rock and a hard place the same way she was. He wanted to help due to Rumpelstiltskin's attack on him and kidnapping Jefferson's charge, but he also knew that he couldn't logically go after Rumpelstiltskin to get Alice's mother in a way that'd guarantee them all surviving. He had a soft spot for Snow. He actually liked her and her being in Rumpelstiltskin's castle…with gods knew what was happening to her left a bad taste in his mouth

"I think…," he started, "That we need to get some rest. Because if we're going to go against the most powerful being in the Enchanted Forest then I want to do it with a clear mind."

"Yeah," Emma scoffed, "Because I'm going to be able to sleep."

"You will," Jefferson took a blanket and some pillows. He wasn't sure his wife would want him in there tonight, "When the adrenaline crashes, you will."

He gave her a quiet nod and he left the room. He didn't lock the door. She was his wife now. She was his equal and he'd give her the respect that came with.


	25. Chapter 25

Emma dozed only long enough for it to be dark outside. Well… 'Dozed' was using it incredibly loosely. She wasn't even sure she had slept. She just felt like she was awake the whole time but when she looked over, the fireplace was nothing but warm coals and Emma wasn't sure she remembered the fire going out.

But how could she sleep when her mother was in Rumpelstiltskin's castle? She couldn't. She had to get to her mother and fix this. Rumpelstiltskin thought Emma was important. She knew that Rumpelstiltskin also thought that her mother was not.

Which made her expendable.

Emma changed out of her gown. Jefferson hadn't locked the door. Had he forgotten? Or did he think that she wouldn't leave? Well that was insane.

Emma had a faint idea of where the kitchen was. She could pack a small bag of food just in case. However, she didn't think she really needed to get far before Rumpelstiltskin snatched her up.

Emma slipped out of the door. She leaned heavily on the rails and hopped down the stairs. She thought her foot was in pain earlier? She had no idea was pain was because it was agonizing now.

She couldn't waste energy getting food. She needed to get to the stables; there was no way that she could walk on this foot.

She made it downstairs and leaned on the front table. Alright, this was going to be a lot harder to get done than she thought. Emma hoped there was something she could lean on in the way toward the stables. If there wasn't then she was in trouble.

"What are you doing, Alice?"

Emma froze at the sound of Jefferson's voice and looked over at him. She thought he might take some blankets and go to another room but he had planted himself right at the roman couch at the entrance and gone to sleep.

Emma looked over her shoulder towards the front door. She wouldn't make it without him grabbing her if he really wanted to, but she was certain he wouldn't because of how it'd went the last time he'd put his hands on her without her consent.

But Emma wasn't going to play this game with him, "Where do you think I'm going? I'm getting her out of there."

"Alice-."

"Don't worry about him hurting you," Emma told him, "I'll make him leaving you alone as part of the deal."

"Do you really think he won't find some way out of that?"

"Just watch out for my mom," Emma told him, "Get her home."

"Alice," Jefferson stood in front of her, "He won't let your mother go, he's going to use her to get what he wants. She's going to be leverage. He'll word it in such a way that he doesn't have to let her go."

Emma gave a stubborn scoff and held her ground, "Then I'll make sure that he won't."

"Alice, he's been doing this for a _lot _longer than you have. He'll find a way to keep her. If he doesn't, do you know what he'll do? He'll still find a way to hold your mother hostage. Rumpelstiltskin will tell you that he'll go and get her again if you don't work with him in the way that he thinks you should."

Emma felt her heart start to race and she knew that he was probably right, "I can't just leave her in there."

"No one's saying that you have to," Jefferson told her and he almost sounded like he meant it, "But as I've said before, we have to be smart about this."

"Well I'd like to hear your solution for what I should do!" Emma said, "Because I don't see a way that guarantees us all being safe and free. It's better that it's me than my mom, she's been through too much already."

"And what do you think it'll do to her if you just blindly walk in to save her without thinking?" Jefferson demanded.

Emma held her ground, "Maybe he'll let me go."

"Alice, he doesn't even know what he wants with you yet. What makes you think he'd let you go?" He stepped closer, "He's not going to torture your mother. She hasn't done anything wrong to him."

"I thought you said she's stabbed him."

"If Rumpelstiltskin killed everyone that tried to stab him, there wouldn't be many people in this world," Jefferson told her, "And he knows that how well you work with him will probably depend a lot on how she's treated."

"And what's stopping him from just…taking me, killing you, and threatening my mother if I don't work with him?"

They heard something creak upstairs and both looked up towards the stairway.

Jefferson leaned closer, "It appears that our walls have ears."

Emma didn't say anything but kept her eyes to the hallway. It had to be one of the servants….did they expose them or did they stay quiet?

Jefferson walked to a table and grabbed a couple of small packs and his hat, "Nothing's stopping him. Hence I'm taking advantage of my honeymoon while I get the chance."

Emma saw what he was doing. He was getting them out of there; Away from Rumpelstiltskin and Regina and their spies so that they could come up with a plan.

At least Emma hoped so. She didn't detect him lying but she'd been wrong before.

"He'll kill you if you take me out of the realms," Emma told him.

"No," Jefferson said, "He'll kill me if I lose you. But he'll also kill me if I want to keep you so you'll understand I'm in a very precarious position still. Although I do know that it's not safe here."

Emma knew that Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't kill him. Well, at least according to her timeline. She didn't think that things in the past could change but she wasn't sure if she always came to the past or if she was actually changing things, "I'm not leaving my mother."

"Alice, the imp knows you're not going to abandon her," Jefferson promised, "And he knows that we'll be back but we need to be smart about this and the smart thing isn't staying here."

Emma licked her lips and looked down at the hat, "Last two times I went through that, it didn't end well."

"That's because you don't know what you're doing," Jefferson told her, "And luckily for me, I do."

"If you knew what you were doing then we wouldn't be in this situation," Emma told him almost lightly.

Jefferson pouted, "I _do _know what I'm doing. Everyone just doubts it."

He spun the hat and stood back as the room filled with a purple smoke. Emma stepped back and eyed the hat warily "Where are we going?"

"Someplace quiet, where we can think," he held out his hand, "Shall we?"

Emma swallowed. It felt wrong to run. It felt like she was abandoning her mother in the way that she felt she'd spent 28 years being abandoned. She was leaving this realm which meant that she would have no idea what Rumpelstiltskin would be doing to her mother and she'd be even more powerless to stop it.

But if Jefferson was right…there was no way they could do anything here without one of them getting captured or killed and they couldn't strategize with several eyes watching them.

She needed to get Jefferson by himself. She needed to see if there was really another agenda to his wanting to get her out of there. Emma hoped she was wrong, she just hoped he was still a self-serving man who was doing this to save his own skin. But if he wasn't, she needed him alone so that she could persuade him to her side.

Running and living to fight another day was the best solution. But Emma felt like such a coward for doing it.

And after her mom let her go to protect her, Emma felt like she could do better. She just didn't know what 'better' was. Jefferson was right; she didn't know what Rumpelstiltskin wanted to do with her

"Yeah," Emma took his hand. He gave her what normal people would think of as a comforting smile and tightened his grip.

And together they jumped.


	26. Chapter 26

The portal he guided Emma through was a doorway with rippling water. It almost looked like the mirror on the other side of the room with doors….but it rippled like someone had stuck their finger in it.

How was the water staying in place like that?

Oh wait, logic didn't work here…just like it hadn't worked the minute she drove through Storybrooke.

Jefferson waited as Emma tilted her head and stuck her finger through the door…the water immediately rippled away from her finger and just kept….going. It didn't stop like water normally did.

"Are you done?" Jefferson asked.

Emma withdrew her hand and grabbed her bag, "Yeah."

He grabbed the hand that she had just stuck in the water and he led her through the portal. Emma expected to walk into water. So she drew a big breath and stepped through and…automatically released it when her feet sank in sand and she was on a beach.

Jefferson heard the release of air and gave her a confused look, "You alright?"

Emma looked down to see that she and her clothes were still dry, looked up at him, and felt a bit embarrassed because she wasn't expecting to step out on dry land, "Yeah."

Emma took in her surroundings. The portal doorway stood behind her…but beyond that the back stretched for miles, just like it did to her right and left and in front of her. Emma could see that there was a jungle in the horizon…but the walk almost didn't seem worth it.

In front of them there was a one room shack. It was a bit away from the beach and was elevated. The porch was covered in dried palm leaves and between two pillars there was a hammock. Emma hoped that wasn't their bed.

She leaned heavily on the railing and followed Jefferson up the steep stairs and into the shack. It wasn't that big…it was smaller than the front room of the pawn shop actually. Emma looked to her right and saw a bathtub. On the far wall, there was a bed that would just barely hold the both of them. To her left, there was a water basin and pitcher on a table and right above it were cabinets nailed into the wall.

Jefferson sighed, "Someone stole my chairs and trunk."

"Why didn't they take anything else?"

"Everything else is either nailed down or locked up," he opened a small trapdoor and pulled out several pots and pans.

Emma looked around, "What do we do for water?"

"There's a pump outside. Rumpelstiltskin enchanted it to give us clean fresh water when we were here."

"For what?" she asked curiously.

"Whatever it is that he does," Jefferson said, "He was the one conducting deals. I didn't interfere or get involved, I built this house."

"It's very nice," Emma told him after a moment of silence, "Very…sturdy."

He blinked and gave her a quick genuine smile, "Thank you."

Emma quickly averted her gaze. She looked around and saw he had several windows, which he seemed to be a fan of, "I suppose Rumpelstiltskin was satisfied with the house too."

"So satisfied that he took the bed and made me sleep in the hammock," Jefferson pouted.

Emma gave him a faux sympathetic look, "Poor thing."

Instead of getting annoyed, he looked amused, "Would you like something to eat?"

"I suppose…"

"Most of the food we'll have is from the sea," he said, "Occasionally we'll go into the jungle and get some fruit but I don't think you'll accompany me as much with your foot. And sand is hard to hop through."

"I can probably get some fish easily enough if I stay on the rocks," she said, "I used to fish with one of my foster families. As long as my foot stays out of the water then I imagine I'd be okay."

"Yeah, about that," Jefferson cleared his throat, "There are rocks out there with markings carved in them. Don't go past them on the rocks or in the water"

"How come?"

"That's where the mermaids can get you. And they'll drag you under and rip the flesh off you before you know what happened. ."

Emma blinked in shock at how blunt he was. She needed to go back and read 'The Little Mermaid' again, "That's…not what I remember from the stories."

"Then you'd probably be thinking about the peaceful mermaids, they're on the other side of this world. Or at least said to be, I've never had an occasion to meet one of those kind," he set out a tea kettle, "Are you thirsty?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

They had fish that night. It tasted sort of like orange chicken which was odd. Jefferson even went to the jungle and came out with some purple bananas and coconuts for them to eat together.

While they ate, Jefferson drew several floor plans in the sand. He showed her every access point to Rumpelstiltskin's castle so they could think of a plan

"The castle is sort of like an extension of himself," Jefferson explained, "It's like he's mentally connected to it. It magically replenishes supplies, when someone in the house is ready for a bath; the water appears at the right temperature. Anybody's movement in the castle, he'll know about. Even if we break in when he's not there, he'll know."

"What if we distract him?" Emma asked.

"He'll know," Jefferson said again, "The only way it wouldn't would be if he's too emotional to focus or something has his attention. I suppose one of us could distract him while the other gets your mother out but there are several variables that could go wrong. One of them being that whoever distracts him isn't going to be the one walking out. Another one being that if he suspects a trap, which he probably will, none of us are walking out. Either way, I probably won't live to see the next day."

"He could always keep you alive," Emma said, "If I could somehow convince him that I cared about you, then maybe I could save you"

Jefferson blinked and stared at her…his eyes searched hers for something more in that statement. Emma looked at the fire that Jefferson had guilt. She didn't even know why she said that. For some reason, the will to keep the man that had betrayed her earlier to Rumpelstiltskin alive had creeped in on her. It wasn't for sentimentality's sake. Emma was too smart for that. She would save him because he was genuinely scared and needed saving. Nothing more.

"I think keeping me alive would be worse for me," Jefferson whispered.

Emma felt the heat creeping up her neck and she stared at the lines in the sand again, "So then it's…useless. There's no way to get her out."

"We'll find a way to get her out," he promised.

"I don't see…anything," Emma ran a hand through her hair, "There's nothing to help us. Once we get in that house…just getting into that yard…it'll be a cage."

"We'll find a way, we just need more time," he looked at her and realized she was starting to nod off, "and sleep." '

"No," Emma wiped her eyes, "I need to stay awake….

"Alice, you haven't slept since before we were married," He told her, "You won't help your mother dead on your feet. It's been a really long day, we got the cabin cleaned up and fixed and dinners done and these maps are still far enough away so that they'll probably still be here in the morning. We can talk then."

Emma wanted to argue. She wanted to hold her ground but the adrenaline was wearing off…and the waves were crashing against the shore and she was tired.

Jefferson put out the fire and gave her his hand. Emma grabbed it and let him help her up. She hopped up the stairs. She was getting to where she could take small steps on her foot but it still hurt.

She got inside the cabin and lit the lantern Jefferson brought with them. It barely lit the room up but it did give Emma a good view of where everything was so that she didn't trip over anything.

Jefferson held out a small package to her. She accepted it and found it wasn't a package but a shapeless brown dress that would end mid-thigh.

He went to open the windows, "It'll keep you cooler in here."

Emma stopped unbuttoning her shirt, "You're not staying."

"I'll sleep outside; I suspect I'm still not welcome to bed next to you"

Emma bit her lip. He could just be playing her…but he might not be. Anyway, forcing him to sleep outside of his own home was wrong. Emma wondered why he didn't insist more on sleeping in his own bed but she realized he was probably as tired of fighting as she was, "Wait."

He stopped, "Hm?"

"You're not too bad of a bed companion," Emma said.

He smirked, "Wait till you see what else I can do."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Are you staying or not?"

She couldn't see him too well in the dark, but she could hear the smile in his voice, "I suppose if my wife is scared of the dark."

Emma rolled her eyes again, turned her back and slipped into the cooler dress. She slipped underneath one of the covers.

Jefferson followed right afterwards and when his chest brushed against her bare arm, her eyes widened, "Where's your shirt?"

"Too hot for one," he rolled on his side, "If it's an issue, you could always take off yours and we'll be equals."

"Of course you'd say that," Emma muttered, "Go to sleep."

They laid there for a few minutes, Emma started to drop off until she felt Jefferson stretch on the bed and then wrap his arm around her, "Hands."

"Yes dear," he automatically pulled his arm away


	27. Chapter 27

The warm smell of the sea air brought Emma out of her heavy sleep. She opened her eyes and found that she was facing the wall. She rubbed her eyes and turned over to find her husband sleeping on his back. Emma took a second to stare at his…very lean and muscled chest and abdomen. The muscles rippled as he moved to find a more comfortable position and she was now faced with his muscled back.

Emma rolled her eyes; she didn't have time to think about _that_.

She sat up slowly, so not to disturb him.

The wind picked up outside and one of the windows slammed shut.

Jefferson lifted his head with a start and looked around for any sign of a threat. When he didn't see one, he let his head fall back on the pillow with a sigh. He stretched his legs and then rolled over to face her, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied and looked out one of the other open windows. It was pretty cloudy out there…and the waters looked choppy….Emma wondered if it was going to clear up, but the clouds were moving south and it didn't look like there was any sort of break.

They were probably going to be stuck indoors that morning.

Jefferson turned over and stretched his back. Emma glanced down and when he caught her looking, she quickly averted her gaze. He looked down at his own torso, gave a smirk and practically sprawled on the bed so that she could get a better look.

Emma accepted the challenge and boldly looked at the naked skin and raised her eyebrows when she saw the faint scars on his body, "You've been beaten before."

"I've made enemies."

Emma noticed one scar along his side that looked familiar. She automatically reached out and ran a finger down the faded gash, "You do anything worth getting stabbed over?"

His carefree wall immediately crumbled and he looked like he was visiting an unpleasant memory, "Do you remember the couple I told you about who gutted my father in front of me and left me to die?"

"Yes."

"Well," he sat up and Emma saw some faded scars on his back that also suggested his back had seen several belts, "They didn't exactly leave me in one piece."

His back was worse than this front. The scars were different ages and indicated to Emma that he had literally fought to get to the position that he was in life now, "I'm sorry."

"Hm," He muttered, "Question is, how does a princess know what a knife scar looks like?"

Emma cringed at the word _princess _and moved to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. She pulled the back of her dress off the shoulder far enough to show him the similar knife wound that she had, "I had very dangerous work before I learned I was a princess."

He was quiet at first. Then he grabbed the back of dress and pulled it down further so that he could see the belt scars that also ran across her back as well, "Oh gods."

"I also had a very rough childhood," Emma pulled the shoulder up and cringed when the wind lifted the window shutter and it slammed against the wall.

Jefferson was quiet at first, "I need a drink."

She watched as he secured the windows and then moved towards his pack. Emma sat at the table and watched as he pulled out a flask. She raised her eyebrows, "You don't bring more than one book, but you brought alcohol?"

"I'm married to you," He said and unscrewed the top, "Thought I might need it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000

Whatever was in that flask burned Emma as she drank it down, but it didn't stop her from taking another sip as soon as the sensation had passed, "Did Rumpelstiltskin raise you?"

"No, no, he didn't have time for that," Jefferson said and looked towards the windows as the wind howled outside, "He put me in a sort of boarding school until I was old enough to control my magic and be useful to him."

"Did he give you those belt marks on your back?"

"No," Jefferson said, "That was from the family that watched several of us during the summers. I was hungry and so I tried to steal some bread. I got caught. Most families just return the bread if it's uneaten…or they have the boy work off the debt. I was beaten so badly with a belt for my crime that I could hardly move…and then they expected me to do field work."

"How barbaric," Emma muttered.

"Hey," he said with a sarcastic shrug, "I never stole again. At least not to where I would get caught."

"So as a child you were…kidnapped, watched your father die, nearly killed yourself, and then you were abused," She whispered. God, no wonder he had problems.

"That's how it is for us unlucky enough to not have fairy godparents," he muttered with a wry smile and took a large gulp, "Seems like you have quite a few stories to tell too."

Emma accepted the flask from him, "My mother and my father put me in a portal to protect me from a curse that was coming. And because of that love…I ended up with most of the battle wounds that you see. So, while I know my parents did what they thought was best, I can't say that I completely agree and so I feel conflicted."

"Could they have known?"

"No," Emma said and stared at her reflection in the flask, "In the world I'm from, babies are adopted fairly quickly. Far faster than the older kids. And…so I was taken in by a couple who thought they couldn't have children of their own. I have…faint memories of them and they were all happy ones. And then I turned three…and they had their own child and they only had the funds to afford one and I was sent back. The worst part about all of it, the worst part of it all is that for the first three years of my life I thought they were actually my parents. And I didn't find out they weren't until that week when they told me I was adopted and I was going back."

Jefferson was quiet and so Emma continued, "I learned that I was found on the side of the road…or at least they thought I was and I spent 28 years believing my parents didn't care enough about me to get me to a hospital…and then I found out that wasn't true. The beatings from my other families and the injuries that followed…I could take. I learned how to endure it. Fighting off my foster brothers and fathers as I got older…I could do. What still hurts…and what I'll never forgive is the way my adopted family didn't even try to make it work…they just threw me away when it wasn't beneficial to them anymore. Because that was the first of many betrayals."

Jefferson didn't say anything at first, "I'm sorry."

"And that was before N-," she stopped and averted her gaze.

Jefferson watched her carefully, "Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said and her hand went to where the necklace Neal gave her used to be before Rumpelstiltskin took it from her.

Jefferson took a quick sip and gave it back to her, "If you're still worried about me betraying you…I'm not going to. I've grown tired of scheming against you."

"I just worry about a man who tells me to work with Rumpelstiltskin one day and how it won't hurt and then completely turns his opinion around as soon as it doesn't work in his favor. You did a complete 180 and I'm not sure which side I'm supposed to be married to."

"I originally told you all those things at the start because I was hired to. Everything I've told you after Rumpelstiltskin made off with your mother and attacked me is the truth."

"How do I know that?" Emma asked.

"I can't force you to trust me when you have no right to," he said, "And I know that you're aware of the fact that I could stab you in the back at any moment but I am not your adopted parents."

Emma searched for anything to tell her that he was lying…just like she always did. There were no red flags, but that didn't mean anything. She couldn't trust him; he had worked with Rumpelstiltskin…

…and he'd been thrown around by Rumpelstiltskin, and he'd been betrayed himself…and honestly, if Emma didn't have him to trust, then she'd have literally no one else. So, she took a risk…because she knew one day, he would be different from what he was now…and maybe she could sort of put him on that road by showing him she trusted him, "You have a stepson."

Emma couldn't remember if he already knew, but if he didn't…then well…it was sort of something he should be made aware of.

He raised his eyebrows, "What's his name?"

"Henry," Emma told him, and then reluctantly…she told him about Neal…and she told him about what he did to her and how she was left in jail alone and pregnant. Emma kept the details about giving him up and him being adopted by Regina to herself…one thing at a time.

When she finished, they sat there quietly. Emma waited to hear him reassure her that he wouldn't betray her or turn her in…but what was the point when he'd done most of those things before they got married?

Emma took another chug from the flask…they were starting to run low, "There's no way to save my mother and stay out of Rumpelstiltskin's grip, is there?"

Jefferson gave her a look that gave her exactly the answer that she didn't want to hear. Emma felt her chest clench and with a sigh, Emma finished off whatever was in the flask, "We'll have to go back."

"Soon," Jefferson promised, "Not yet though. I'd at least like to have my honeymoon week before I have to give my wife away."


	28. Chapter 28

The storm had subsided to a drizzle outside and so Emma left the small cabin and sat outside. She drew the maps of Rumpelstiltskin's castle from memory and stared at them until the sun started to go down.

There just….had to be something.

Something was missing, she knew it. There was a solution that they were overlooking. There was always a solution that they couldn't see.

A dark part of her sort of wished that Rumpelstiltskin hadn't killed Hook. They could've captured him and dangled him outside the castle and then run in to get her mother when Rumpelstiltskin gleefully ran outside to see his new toy.

No wait, that'd be wrong.

While she was by herself, Emma let herself think about what she was getting into when she traded herself for her mother. Jefferson would take care of her mother of course, but what did that mean for Emma?

Emma didn't think that Rumpelstiltskin would hurt her. She didn't know why, but she just felt that instinct. If he wanted to be malicious, he would've just taken her. No, he wanted her to come willingly to him (Or as willingly as she would.). So her cooperation was important.

Or else, he wanted to break her by making her want to work with him.

Emma ran a hand through her hair as all kinds of possibilities went through her mind; both good and bad. What if she was just...assuming the worst?

But with Rumpelstiltskin? Assuming the worst was still probably underestimating him. He was trying to manipulate her to his side to work with him, it couldn't be good. It couldn't be something simple if he was going to these lengths to get her. Surely if things were going to be easy, he would just tell her what he was going to do.

Not even _he _knew though. And Emma knew that's why she was freaked out. She didn't trust this situation because there were too many unknown variables and it NEVER ended well for her. What if he used her for whatever his endgame was and returned her. Would she be different? Unrecognizable? Scarred far more than she ever had been? What if she finally got home and Rumpelstiltskin had done something or traumatized her so much that she wasn't Emma anymore?

What if she never got home? What would that mean for her mother?

What if Emma and her mother aged for the next…what? Ten years until the curse hit? What would they do? Just walk into town hall right after they both fell in the hat?

Just because Emma hadn't seen an older version of herself or her mom didn't mean anything. Maybe Emma and Jefferson actually did make it work and they all stayed on the hill. Maybe when Emma was trying to rescue her mother…the older version of herself and her mom were upstairs just waiting for the curse to break.

That sort of made sense, right?

But how did Emma even know she was going to survive what Rumpelstiltskin put her through? Her savior status didn't guarantee that she'd survive. He sent her down to the mines to meet a _dragon _for God's sake. He could do anything he wanted to her here if he knew that she'd already broken the curse.

Emma angrily swiped at the sand and destroyed the maps that she'd drawn. What was the point? If there was a way to get her mom out, then she would've thought of it already. There was only one way to rescue her mom and that was if she let herself become Rumpelstiltskin's guest of honor.

It began raining again. Emma stood up and limped to the house. She regretted walking a quarter of a mile from the house but she had wanted some time to herself with no distractions.

She opened the door and came upon an awkward sight.

Jefferson was climbing out of what looked like a nice hot bath.

He stopped as soon as she came in. Emma blinked as their eyes met briefly and her eyes went down to what he had to offer…oh God, she wasn't even sure where she should look.

Jefferson hesitated and then he smirked when he saw how uncomfortable she was for that brief second, "Bath's still warm."

"Oh," she saw out of the corner of her eye that he was making no move to cover himself so she played his little game and stared boldly at him. Not bad, she'd seen a lot worse. He kept in nice shape. Emma supposed that running from angry evil imps and an assortment of other enemies would insure that one stayed in shape.

Now that she wasn't embarrassed anymore, it was Jefferson's turn to avert his gaze, "Dirty bath water probably wouldn't be good for your foot though."

"I'm sure it can't get infected, the open wounds have healed by now," she continued to stare, "It's just the bones inside that are the problem"

"Well, you never know," he said, "I'd hate for you to lose your foot."

"I won't," she said. It occurred to her now that there might be a good chance that she might never see him again. Of course that old fear that he was playing her was ever on her mind but what if he wasn't?

What if he was actually trying to help her and he married her to help keep her safe from Regina's inquiries and he risked himself for Rumpelstiltskin's wrath and he helped her and she never saw him again.

Emma wasn't sure what she felt about Jefferson. She knew it wasn't love…she knew what love felt like. But whatever feeling was in her chest and stomach was certainly far more than what she'd felt with anyone else besides Neal.

Emma wasn't sure what motivated her when she crossed over to Jefferson. Maybe it was fear of the uncertain future and she wanted a moment of comfort, maybe there was something more to this relationship and this was her trying to take the next step…

Maybe Emma, in her own way, trusted him.

But whatever the reason, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jefferson pulled back at first and gave her a look that was him obviously trying to determine if she was playing him or not. Emma stared into his eyes and waited.

A beat later, he decided that she wasn't and smashed his lips into hers. Emma was only faintly aware of him guiding them over to the bed. She only knew that because the back of her legs slammed against the mattress and she fell backwards. Jefferson toppled over with her but caught himself before things went bad, "Are you okay?"

Emma smiled…probably the first real smile she had in a long time, "Yeah."

She wriggled out of the burlap sack that might as well be called that dress and his eyes automatically travelled down and then he looked at her. He gave a teasing smile and shrugged, "Not bad."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe it's better that you keep quiet."

"And what if I want to commentate?"

Emma gripped his hips with her thighs and flipped them over. She playfully trailed her lips up his stomach and to his chest, "I'm sure you'll be too busy."

He gave that mischievous grin that he was quickly becoming known for and reclaimed his dominance by flipping them both over. Emma felt the muscles in his back move as he held himself over her.

His lips brushed against her neck and she bit the inside of her cheek at how almost tender and loving it felt.

She had to trust him. If there was no one else that could help her…she had to trust _him _of all people. Why? She didn't know. Maybe it was her intuition.

But she moved so that her lips were by his ear, "My name is Emma."

He stopped and pulled back and studied her face. When he realized she wasn't lying, he broke out into a carefree grin, "Oh thank gods, it's simple. I thought you were keeping it from me because it was some otherworldly name that was impossible to pronounce."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Oh Jefferson, just shut up."

She pulled herself up and met his lips.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

Emma needed to sleep. She and Jefferson had catnapped between love making (or whatever this was) but it wasn't deep enough to really get a full night's rest and now her mind was exhausted just as much as her body was.

But now, as they lay there, both realized the extent of what they did and what it could mean. Jefferson stared at the ceiling and absentmindedly rubbed her back. She traced a finger down his abdominal muscles, "So…"

"That happened," he whispered.

Emma's mind went a thousand miles per hour. This was dangerous for her side. This could mean that she was setting herself up for heartbreak. This could mean that she lowered too many walls and now she was going to end up regretting it if they voluntarily split or were separated by force.

"What do we do?" she whispered

"I don't know," he wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead on hers.

She heard some of the fear in his voice, "I don't suppose ever Rumpelstiltskin gave you clearance to do this."

"No," he whispered, "I don't suppose you can help me spin this in our favor, can you?"

Emma hesitated, "I can try…frankly it's none of his business."

"He thinks everything's his business."

Emma traced his abs with her finger absentmindedly, "What will it mean for us…if he lets me go?"

Emma didn't pull away when he took her face in his hands and kissed her nose, "I'll wait for you."

Emma stared at him and suddenly felt very exposed and vulnerable. She couldn't…get attached. She had to get her and her mom home to her dad and son who were going insane right now. She couldn't want to stay with him and feel safe and want to make it work.

Then why did she?

"It's a nice name you know, _Emma,_" he said it slowly…

"Thanks," she muttered, "My parents thought it up."

"Fits you far better than Alice," Jefferson said and traced her cheekbones with his thumbs. He kissed her again and rolled on top of her. Emma kissed his shoulder and chest. She thought they were going for another round but he didn't make another move to kiss her, "I want you to come back after you help the imp?"

Emma scoffed and tried to keep her brave exterior, "And why would you want that?"

"Because," Jefferson whispered, "I've found that I care more about you and your situation than I originally did."

Emma blinked, she didn't want to be this vulnerable and she didn't want to admit that she was scared…but at the same time she did. She wanted to lower those walls and rely on someone not herself or her mother…but she couldn't. She was fully aware that leaning on him in that amount could backfire when she was ripped away.

"Will you honestly take care of my mother?" Emma asked.

"Yes," he promised again, "No matter what I'll find a way to get her home."

He said it with such determination that she automatically believed him. She kissed him again, smiled against his lips and pulled the covers back over them for their next session.


	29. Chapter 29

The one thing that Emma would miss about this place would be the fantastic sunsets.

Emma sat on a blanket in the sand with another wrapped around her and she stared at the setting sun. The sky looked like it was on fire, the oranges and yellows and reds lit up the sky and the purples and grey's that followed it reminded her of smoke.

Jefferson sat up next to her, "What are you thinking about?"

She was thinking about her future. Emma could honestly see them trying to make this work while she was here but what if she found a way to get home? What would happen to them if she did find a way home? Could they make it work after everything he'd knowingly done to her in Storybrooke? Could she adjust to such a drastic personality change?

Would they even be together when she was given an opportunity to get home?

"Nothing," she whispered.

Jefferson pressed his lips against her throat and slowly drew a large hand across her stomach and pulled her back against his bare chest. Emma pulled her head back against his shoulder and gripped his bare thigh as he teased her neck and shoulder.

She turned and shoved him back on the blanket and straddled his midsection…he grinned victoriously and squeezed her thigh.

But Emma got ahold of herself, "We need to…we need to start packing."

"Aw, one more time."

"We can't," she said and ran a hand down his bare arm, "We need to get my mother out of there as soon as possible."

He looked disappointed and then ran a hand down her leg. Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep a moan from escaping.

"Emma," he said her name, "I don't…I don't want you to go."

"I have to," Emma told him.

"I know," he nodded and sat up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him again. He rested his forehead on hers, "You know, not many people have ever…given me as much a chance as you have…with their well-being and trust and such."

"Well," Emma kissed him, "Me either."

"Here we are then," he ran a knuckle down her face, "Two unlikable unlovable people with their walls up letting them down for the other however temporarily."

"Don't worry," Emma promised, "Maybe we get better."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

They packed and Jefferson spun the hat and it wasn't until they walked into the Enchanted Forest that Emma was truly afraid.

Jefferson held her hand until they reached the door. They had agreed not to divulge their relationship in Rumpelstiltskin's eyes because he would then try to exploit it.

Jefferson walked through the door first and Emma followed. Emma didn't think about it, so she expected to find herself standing in Jefferson's front room.

Instead, she and Jefferson found themselves standing in Rumpelstiltskin's dining and trophy room. Well Emma supposed that made sense, if one of his spies was really a servant in the house, they'd call him in as soon as possible.

"Dearies, there you are!"

They both turned. Rumpelstiltskin smirked behind them. Emma blinked in surprise at the tight leather pants. God, she could never unsee that.

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes went from one to the other but Rumpelstiltskin took the time to look her over and he gave a small smirk; that pervert, "Enjoy your honeymoon dearies?"

Emma glared daggers at him, "I want to see my mother."

"And here we used to make such fun small talk," he said, "Very well…then."

He waved his hand and Emma blinked as her mother appeared in a puff of purple smoke. Emma glanced her mother over. Rumpelstiltskin had given her a white dress to wear and she didn't look hurt…she actually looked like Rumpelstiltskin had taken care of her.

Her mother looked around in confusion and when her eyes fell on her daughter, she started forward, "Alice!"

"Mom," Emma started to move towards her mother as well. Rumpelstiltskin raised his hand and her mother was lifted up and forced back to Rumpelstiltskin's side. Emma stopped and felt her heart catch in her throat, "Let her go."

"Oh I will dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, "For a price."

Emma straightened up, "I'll stay here."

"With me?" Rumpelstiltskin put a hand on his chest in faux excitement

"Yes," Emma said, "But you have to let my mother go and you can't touch Jefferson."

"Oh, growing attached are we?" he smirked and gave her another once over, "Connecting in more ways than one?"

"You will let them go," Emma said and refused to look at her mother's shocked gaze, "And as long as I stay voluntarily with you then you will not touch them."

"Alice, no!" her mother pleaded.

Emma tried to ignore her, "And when you figure out what you need with me then you will let me go…safe and completely intact."

"I wouldn't dream of hurting you. Any of you."

There was some kind of double meaning in his words that Emma wasn't sure she liked, "And another thing. If I stay I don't want to be locked in a room, I get free reign over the castle same as you."

"Quite the demanding one, aren't you?"

"Don't," Snow pleaded, her tears fell down her face, "Don't. Don't trust him; you know not to trust him. Please, you can still get out of this."

"I'm doing this for you," Emma said, "He won't hurt me."

"Of course not," Rumpelstiltskin said in an offended tone, "You still doubt me Snow White? Haven't I been a gracious host to you?"

"No!"

"Ignore her," he waved his hand, "Frankly she was lucky to get the dungeon after she stabbed me so brutally. Twice."

Emma gave him another glare. Her mother was thrown in the dungeons? "Do we have a deal? Yes or no."

"I suppose if I must," He said, but his eyes betrayed their glee.

"NO!" Snow cried and Rumpelstiltskin waved his arm. Snow landed on her feet and rushed toward her daughter, "Don't…don't do this."

"Too late dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said as Emma rushed toward her mother, "The deal's been made!"

As Jefferson quietly watched, Emma helped her mother up. Her mother gripped her arms in a vise grip, "Don't stay here…you can still get away, I'll stay and-."

Emma could hardly look at her mother, "It's been done."

"It doesn't have to be!" Snow cried, "WE don't know what he wants with you. He could-"

"He won't hurt me," Emma said but she wasn't even sure that she believed that completely, "Stay with Jefferson until I get back. You can trust him."

"But-."

Emma turned away from her mother and it was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, "Jefferson-."

He stopped forward and put his hands on Snow's shoulders, "It's okay."

Her mother hung her head and began sobbing.

Jefferson stared at his wife and nodded his respect. Emma nodded back and tried not to break.

Rumpelstiltskin slung an affectionate arm around Emma's shoulders, "So, where were we when we left off?"

At the touch, Jefferson immediately lost it and started forward, "Don't _touch _her like that!"

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed and turned. He waved a hand and Emma watched as Jefferson's arm was wrenched out of the socket. He fell with a scream. Emma's eyes grew and she started forward.

Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand and Emma watched as both her mother and Jefferson were gone.

"I've grown bored with this game," Rumpelstiltskin said

"You broke our deal."

"No, I said that I wouldn't touch Jefferson, dearie. And I never laid a hand on him."

Emma wanted to punch him but she managed to control her temper, they stared each other down. His eyes danced victoriously and she was certain that her eyes shot a more hateful look.

"And what do we do now?" she asked.

"So eager," he teased, "So, so eager."

Emma waited.

"We get to work of course," he said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If Jefferson and Emma hadn't bonded on the beach, he would've began to think that his wife was starting to be a lot more trouble than what she was worth.

Rumpelstiltskin and Snow were delivered to the house. Right to the front room where he and Emma and leapt through the hat.

Jefferson saw through the pain. He'd had a dislocated shoulder before. He used the banner of the staircase and slammed it back in place. White hot pain filled his vision and his eyes filled with tears but he managed _not _to pass out.

Somehow.

Snow sat in the middle of the floor. She was quiet at first and her shoulders started shaking. Jefferson….in a rare show of empathy moved towards her, "Snow?"

Snow started sobbing at the loss of her daughter.

And quietly, Jefferson wrapped his arms around her and gave her comfort.

"We will get her back," he promised.


	30. Chapter 30

Jefferson comforted his mother in law until she stopped crying….and when she was done she went catatonic. She stared blankly ahead and didn't respond to anything.

Jefferson thought it was his duty to sit with Snow White but he wasn't sure what he should do. He never exactly had a mother in law before…he heard they weren't very nice to have around but he didn't think Snow would be all that bad.

And he wanted to go about this the right way. It was something his father taught him. No matter the reason; deals were always honored and duties were always performed.

One of those duties was to take care of Snow. That was the bargain he'd made with Emma.

Emma. His stomach twisted at the thought of her. He knew he didn't love her. He didn't fool himself into thinking that some sort of savior could ever love someone like him either but he did care for her. When she let her wall down and he started seeing the woman underneath, he felt…something. He felt there was a bond between them. He felt they might have some potential if they could make whatever they had work.

He would get her back. He just had to bide his time and when he got ahold of her, run faster than Rumpelstiltskin could teleport.

Yeah, should be _easy. _

Could he make it work though? He knew that Emma wanted to go home. He knew her mother wanted that as well. What if they couldn't find a way home, could he find a way to make them both content with the years they had ahead of them before whatever was supposed to happen happened?

What if they did make it home?

Perhaps that was the thing that kept him from considering loving Emma.

He only left Snow's side to get something for her to eat. When he returned, she hadn't moved.

"Hey," he finally said, "I got you some dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Jefferson looked down at the plate and then up at her, "When was the last time you ate?"

Snow looked at him, "Rumpelstiltskin didn't starve me, if that's what you want to know."

"But you stayed in the dungeons."

"He got mad when I grabbed a knife during breakfast and stabbed him and tried to run away."

Jefferson gave her a once over, "Did he hurt you?"

"No, he just…grabbed me and magicked me down there."

Jefferson felt a pang of guilt, "I'm sorry. I should've protected you better."

Snow gave him a glare, "You shouldn't have worried about me, you should've protected Alice."

"Emma."

Snow's eyes widened, "You know her name."

"She told it to me."

"Like that matters. You should've kept her away from Rumpelstiltskin," a tear slipped down her face, "You should've kept her safe and away from anyone that would harm her."

She sounded like she was speaking more from herself than to him in that instant

"I tried," he told her, "Emma would've come after you eventually, do you think that I could've truly stopped her? What would you have done if Rumpelstiltskin had taken her and he wanted you? You would've turned yourself in."

"That's different, she's my daughter."

"And she's my wife," he told her gently, "Do you think I want her in Rumpelstiltskin's clutches any more than you do?"

Snow gave him a glare, "I wouldn't know with you."

Jefferson felt a pang of guilt and he looked down, "I deserved that."

Snow automatically looked regretful at what she said and she curled up tighter, "I'm sorry."

He looked at his mother in law. His hands clenched in his lap until his knuckles turned white, "I'm sorry too."

Snow looked back out the window, "Can we get her out?"

"Probably not."

Snow curled up tighter and a tear slipped down her face. She wiped it away in frustration and looked at him. Jefferson watched her as well.

With a sigh, Snow scooted beside him and picked up the plate. She shifted through the food and picked up a piece of chicken. She popped it in her mouth and chewed it, "Do you care about Emma?"

"Yes," he said.

"You're not playing us?"

"Not anymore," he told her.

Snow's eyes filled with tears but she blinked them back and cleared her throat, "Good. Because if you broke her heart, I'd probably break your legs."

"Intimidating," he teased.

"I stabbed the Dark One twice," Snow said, "Do you really think you'd give me trouble?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Rumpelstiltskin liked to think himself a hospitable host to those that were his houseguests.

He knew he did not win favor with _Alice _by trading her off with her mother and assaulting her husband. He was well aware of that. So he did what he thought he could do. He gave her the best room in the castle with far better clothes than what she'd been wearing since she arrived.

For dinner, he summoned several different foods from the 15 realms and even some he'd tasted from the other worlds he'd been to. The dining room was filled with an aroma that made his mouth water.

Alice sat at the other end of the dining room with her arms crossed. She didn't look at him. Instead she glared at her food.

He stabbed a fork in the honeyed ham and put a slab on his plate, "You should eat, dearie."

"Not very hungry."

"Don't be stubborn; you'll need a good meal on your stomach."

"It's a bit rich for my tastes."

"Well lucky for you, you have someone that knows magic and can heal an upset stomach," he told her, "Should you get one."

Alice rolled her eyes, "This isn't exactly what I had in mind when you dragged me here for dinner."

"What did you think I was going to do?" he asked, "Throw you in the dungeon and make you eat stale bread and water?"

Alice picked up her glass full of water, "You don't have any wine, do you?"

"Oh dearie dear," he laughed, "I can't afford to have you drunk while we work."

"And what are we going to do?" she asked.

"First thing's first," he waved to the dinner on the table, "We have a long evening ahead of us, so…please. I would recommend the honeyed bread first."

Alice reluctantly cut herself a piece. Rumpelstiltskin watched as she filled some of her plate and had yet to make a dent from the food on the table, "What happens to the rest of this?"

He shrugged, "I summon it away."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Where does it go?"

"The food afterlife, what's it to you?" he asked in exasperation.

"You could feed a village with this."

"Why would I do that? That's what their crops are for," he muttered.

"Is this food even like…real?" she poked the Nottingham chicken with her fork, "Am I technically eating air?"

"It's real as soon as I summon it," he said and rolled his eyes, "Don't you know the first thing about magic?"

"Not really."

"Gods, what did you and Jefferson do all this time except for the obvious?"

Alice blushed "Not talk about magic."

"Clearly," he muttered, "Well I suppose its best that you don't have any pre-conceived thoughts I suppose."

"Too late for that," Alice muttered and gave in to her hunger. Rumpelstiltskin watched as she cleaned out her plate and reached for a second helping.

Rumpelstiltskin leaned back with his hands pressed together and watched her. This was his savior…she was going to lead him to Bae? She was broken. He could see the despair and exhaustion in her eyes…the kind that a person had because of years of heartbreak. He knew that look very well.

"What are you going to do with me?" Alice asked finally.

"I'm not sure yet."

"You have to know something; you have to have some idea."

"Hm," he waved his hand and the food disappeared. Alice looked down and next to her plate there was a large stack of papers.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Funny you should ask," Rumpelstiltskin said, "See, here's the problem. My abilities of foresight aren't completely….accurate. They're like a moving puzzle and they're always changing and never what you might think. You know the future. It's your past. You've been there to see all of us there. You know the tales."

Alice flipped through the manuscript. She paled, "This is the book…"

"What book?" HE asked.

She looked up and paled and he knew she recognized this, "I don't know all the tales."

"I don't need all of them," he said, "I've interpreted some of the visions…your mother's written down some of what she remembers…and now it's your turn."

"And then you'll let me go?"

"Probably not yet, but it's a big start."

"Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"My business."

"You and Regina ruined my life," Alice hissed, "It's my business too."

"Hm," he pressed his hands together again, "Finish the book…fill in the blanks and perhaps I'll tell you."


	31. Chapter 31

Emma missed computers. Typing everything out would've been so much easier compared to what she had to do.

First there was the quill and the ink. Emma tried to write it out as slowly as possible but the ink dried on the pen too quickly…and it kept taking time for her to dip it into the ink only for it to be dry again a few words later.

And Emma pressed against the end so hard that the tip kept breaking. Rumpelstiltskin voiced his annoyance several times but how did he think Emma felt? The ink smeared on the paper if it wasn't dry and it got on her hands and it wouldn't wash out!

They were off to a rollicking good start.

Finally Rumpelstiltskin got fed up with her annoyed curses and gave her a pen. But it wasn't like that was any better. He called it a new 'enchantment' that he was still trying to figure out.

It was made of glass.

Emma tried to be careful as she wrote down everything she remembered. At first she told him not to get his hopes up, she'd only read parts of the book but the more she wrote, the more she found she remembered.

The words came to the page and Rumpelstiltskin sat by his fireplace with a teacup in his hand and waited.

It was about midnight and Emma was nowhere near done when she heard him sigh from his chair, "Will you be having children with your husband, dearie?"

The question startled Emma so badly that she clenched the pen at a bad angle and accidently slammed it a little too hard on the page.

It shattered in her hand. Emma gasped when she realized what happened and was terrified to open her hand and assess the damage. Ink dripped down her palm and she reluctantly opened it to see that her hand was torn up and several glass shards were embedded inside.

Rumpelstiltskin was at her side in an instant. He reached out to grab her hand and she instinctively pulled it away from him. He rolled his eyes, grabbed her wrist more firmly and brought it to him. She tried to pull away but he was a lot stronger than he looked.

"You're a walking klutz, dearie," he muttered and waved his hand. The wound healed and Emma ripped her hand away and examined the wound. It still hurt but….she was healed.

"Would you heal my foot?"

"If the lady wishes," he gave a mocking bow.

Emma narrowed her eyes, "What's the price"

"That you don't use your newfound mobility to climb over the wall and escape."

Emma looked out the window. When he'd gotten her here, he had made the gate disappear and covered it with a bricked wall so she couldn't escape. Emma wasn't sure she could even reach the wall without him literally dragging her back into the castle.

"Until you let me go?"

"Until I let you go," he agreed.

Emma nodded, "Deal,"

He released her wrist and reached down. HE lifted her leg up and examined her ankle. Emma squirmed as he poked and prodded her foot "I had an injury to my ankle once."

"Yes, I'm aware." Emma muttered.

He looked up, "I have it there, too?"

"You and your cane grow quite attached."

He gave her a look that indicated how annoyed he was with that, "Well it can't be helped, I suppose. It'll serve a reminder."

"For what?" Emma asked.

He looked up at her, "My business."

He waved his hand and her foot went from misshapen to normal. She stared at it and flexed it, "Huh."

"Never seen something like that, I take it."

She stared at her hand and then her foot, "This is just a day full of firsts."

He put a finger to his chin thoughtfully and snapped his fingers, "The manuscript is now enchanted."

"How's it work?" Emma asked and flexed her foot again. It'd been the first time in a very long while that it didn't hurt. She'd gotten to where she didn't even notice the pain.

"You tell it what you know and it will record it."

Emma nearly burst out laughing, "Seriously? Why can't we have done that in the first place?"

"Because I expected a princess to have more grace than what you have been apparently stuck with," when he saw Emma look down at the book with a small smile, he cleared his throat, "But if you're lying…then it'll record the words in red…and every sentence prolongs your sentence by a day…no…a week."

"And what if I accidently get details wrong?"

"I hope for your sake that you don't," Rumpelstiltskin said, "I pray your memory is better than that."

Emma stared down at it.

"But that's enough work for today," he clapped her hard on the shoulder, "It's been a trying day, I suspect you'll want to sleep."

"Thank you," Emma said quietly.

"You remember how to get to your room?"

"Yes."

"It was to be your mother's room until she attacked me for the second time, I hope you'll know not to have delusions that that will work."

Emma saw him retreating and asked what she was dreading to ask since he brought it up, "That question about Jefferson and me having kids, why did you ask me that?"

"No reason, dearie. Just trying to make conversation."

"You never just make small conversation," Emma said defensively, "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because Regina forced a marriage between the both of you, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin said, "Sometimes bringing a child into an arranged marriage…isn't quite the most advisable solution until the marriage is made of stronger stuff. I would suggest that you cooperate so that you may go home and work on solidifying your marriage."

Emma paled as she took in the hidden meaning of his words, and she felt dizzy. Her hand went to her stomach, "No…."

"Goodnight princess," he gave another mocking bow and left the room.


	32. Chapter 32

Snow had put herself in the library since he got her to eat something. Jefferson had allowed it and didn't bother her as she did…whatever it was that she was doing.

If she was looking for a way to get rid of the Dark One, it wasn't going to work. None of what would defeat the Dark One was accurate in any books. The thing was evil incarnate, of course it would be careful to hide the…what? One or two ways it could be killed.

But he had to admit the passage where it said you could kill the dark one by dropping a dead hyena from a three story building on him was Jefferson's personal favorite. He wondered if anyone had ever done it.

Jefferson slept and had breakfast before he went to go check on his mother in law. Heidi told him that her bed hadn't been slept in. He hoped Snow didn't escape out the window and steal a horse from the stables to get to Emma.

Because he wasn't sure he was up for doing that dance unless he had a good solid plan. His arm STILL hurt.

He opened the library door and found Snow exactly where he left her. But he wasn't sure he had left this library in the shape it was in. There were several books that were stacked on the table and around her feet…so many that his bookshelves were practically empty.

"What did you do?" he demanded. Gods, he spent YEARS trying to get this place organized to his liking.

"Trying to find information about beans."

"There are some in the kitchen if you want them."

She glanced up and gave him an annoyed look, "I mean MAGIC beans."

Gods, he knew what she meant! Couldn't she see that he was being sarcastic?

"There aren't anymore. Rumpelstiltskin scoured 7 worlds looking for them. He dealt and bartered and threatened…if I remember correctly, he was threatening to sell me a couple of times if I didn't shape up. He hates it when us mortals need sleep."

"But there are!" she shoved the book towards him, "It says the giants-."

Jefferson saw where this was going and immediately shook his head, "No."

Snow gave him a hurt look, "But-."

"No," he said more firmly.

"We are!" Snow said more firmly, "They have a compass up there too! We could get it and go home."

Jefferson ignored the pang that gave his chest when she said that. He probably was hungry or something, being hungry did weird things to his body, "We're not! Giants are a proud people. And they're absolutely insane. They isolated themselves from other realms when they're not pillaging them. They don't see the beans as something to trade; they see the beans and their care as a form of self-discipline. They won't' care if you want to get your daughter and go back home. Chances are that we wouldn't even live long enough to explain ourselves. They'd know we were there before we'd even scale that beanstalk."

"Surely they're not all bad."

"The ones we'd get stuck with would be," he muttered.

"So you've been there?"

"Once," he said, "With the Dark One. Turns out his magic doesn't work correctly up there."

Snow leaned forward, "What happened?"

"He got kicked off the platform, slammed into the beanstalk and plummeted to Earth."

Snow stared at him for a second before she broke out into the first smile she'd had since he'd found her and the injured Emma next to his hat, "They did not, come on."

"They did so; he was cursing the entire way down!"

"Then how did you live?"

"Because I was still on the beanstalk. I'd been trying to get the energy to jump over when the giants came. Rumpelstiltskin barely got three words in. Back then it was horrifying…especially the climb down. But now…especially recently, it turned hilarious."

"I just…can't see him slamming into the ground below like Wile E. Coyote."

Jefferson stared at her, "Who's Wile E. Coyote?"

The humor in Snow's face faded, "You'll….find out one day."

Jefferson looked at Snow and rang the bell that was next to the desk, "We'll have breakfast in here."

Snow gave him a confused look, "You'll help us get home?"

"I promised Emma that I would. Or at the very least you."

"No," Snow shook her head, he saw the panic in her eyes, "I'm not leaving without my daughter. I will not. I can't lose her again."

"I figured you might say that," he muttered, "Emma would think the same."

She looked up at him, "But what about you? You've grown…you and Emma have grown closer, right?"

There was that pang again but he ignored it, "Emma has a son that she wants to get home to. It's better for her that she returns to him instead of staying with me because we had one amazing night and half a day together."

Snow blushed at that and Jefferson noted this would be one of the things that he did not talk to his mother in law about again.

"Besides," he said and tried to change the subject, "Emma will be safer in her own timeline…and we will meet again so it's not like we'd be separated forever, right?"

Snow averted her gaze.

"I've been getting the feeling that things don't go well," he muttered.

"They didn't," Snow confirmed, "We didn't…know who you were or what you did for us."

"What happened?"

"I don't…know everything," Snow told him honestly, "I wasn't…exactly in the same room as the two of you. So I think it's better if Emma tells you."

Well now she had his curiosity but she wouldn't budge. He wanted details but he knew it wouldn't satisfy him to get part of the story now and part of the story….gods knew when, "Okay, fair enough."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

The only way that Emma got any sleep last night was by convincing herself that Rumpelstiltskin was lying. He was just playing his mind games. She wasn't pregnant. Anyway? How would he know? Did he sense it? Or have some weird X-ray vision?

Oh God, she hoped it wasn't x ray vision. It was bad enough that he didn't keep his eyes or hands to himself, but she didn't want to imagine him looking through her clothes.

She was exhausted so she slept hard that night. When she awoke it was light outside and her mind was already working.

She wasn't pregnant.

Emma repeated it like a mantra as she pulled on a black silk dress with long sleeves that was slightly off shoulder. The heels that went with it were huge and looked uncomfortable so Emma pulled on her boots and went to find Rumpelstiltskin.

She wasn't pregnant.

If she was pregnant, then she was Grace's mother and that was impossible. Jefferson, when she first met him over there, was insane and desperate and he would've told her. He would've tried to find a way to make her connect with Grace.

But he didn't tell her about the marriage…or her travelling back in time. Maybe he thought that some things would be too impossible to believe and he wisely kept his mouth shut.

It would've been nice to have some knowledge of all this though. That way she would know what to do.

But why should she when she wasn't pregnant? Emma didn't know when she'd see Jefferson again. Him finding another woman was fine in her eyes; it wasn't like Rumpelstiltskin would allow them to have a real relationship anyway. So whatever woman he found for whatever dalliance he had, she was Grace's mother. Not Emma.

What if she was?

No, Emma told herself as she walked through the doors, she wouldn't entertain that thought.

"Finally dearie, half the morning's gone," Rumpelstiltskin said and waved his hand. Eggs appeared, bacon, hash browns and fruits she recognized and some fruits and meats that she didn't, "You missed breakfast. You should enjoy it now because once your body starts reacting…it's not going to be pretty."

His conviction that she was pregnant shook her somehow…and deep down there was a part of her that started to believe him, "You're lying."

"I'm not. Shall I tell you what the gender is, or do you already know?"

She paled and her hands went to the stomach. What advantage would he have by lying to her about her having a baby? Sure, it might keep her in place for a bit but by the second or third month she was going to know.

Unless…

Emma glared at him, "You did this to me. I don't know how or if it's real or fake but-"

"I didn't do anything of the kind," Rumpelstiltskin said with disgust in his voice, "In case you're not aware of it in your world, this sort of situation happens to people who have been horizontally engaged…"

Emma fought her rising anger, "No, we were careful-."

"Oh, the times I heard that one," he said, "I honestly hope you're not that stupid dearie, and this is just shock."

"I can't be her mother," Emma whispered.

"Oh so you know it's a girl then, good. You can start settling on names."

If she was Grace's mother and things like destiny and such didn't change…

Then Grace and Jefferson were going to be alone.

She was going to give up another kid? To the future that Grace had?

"I'm going to be sick," Emma whispered and rushed out of the room.

"Morning sickness already," Rumpelstiltskin muttered and picked up a bit of bacon.


	33. Chapter 33

Emma didn't leave her room that day. She couldn't breathe and her stomach felt like it was rolling constantly and not from morning sickness. It was FAR too early for it to be morning sickness.

She wanted to tell herself that Rumpelstiltskin was lying but there was a part of her that knew he might be telling the truth. There was something….different.

Or maybe she was just letting herself sense that because he told her that she was.

But things started falling into place. The way the imp had stared at her stomach when she first came back…the way he had refused to serve her alcohol and his…odd choice of words every now and then. Emma wasn't sure she heard someone say _pre-conceive_ the way Rumpelstiltskin had said it.

Or maybe it was just a long con.

Or maybe she was letting herself see far too much into this because she was terrified she was pregnant and she was seeing far too much into his words and looks.

Emma looked at the empty plate next to her. Rumpelstiltskin didn't bother her, thank God. But he did summon food to her room when it was breakfast and lunch. It was warm bread…Emma could smell the honey and butter and it did make her mouth water.

But it tasted like ash in her mouth, but for the sake of the baby…if there was one…she ate it anyway and drank the grape juice until the cup was empty.

When she wasn't eating, Emma had nothing else to do but to face the wall. Her hand rubbed her flat stomach distractedly.

What if Rumpelstiltskin was telling the truth and she was pregnant? What if she was carrying Grace? What if….what if she was going to start a family here and then she found a way home? What did she do? Did she….abandon one child for the other? Did she leave Grace with her father because she knew that Henry didn't have any parents if she didn't return? Could she leave her young daughter to grow up without her? She'd missed…._everything _with Henry, could she stomach the idea of losing all those moments with Grace too?

Emma wrapped her arms around herself…

She could change things in the past….if she and Jefferson found a way to make this work then what if she stayed? What if she was Grace's mother? She hadn't been there for one kid…maybe she could be there for this one.

What if something happened and she died or was forced to go home?

What did she tell Jefferson? Did she tell him everything and leave him knowing everything, disregarding it, and losing Grace? Or did she tell him some things? And risk him going in there ignorantly and losing Grace?

If everything was written down and nothing changed…then what did it matter what she said?

Well it didn't matter because she was going to change things. She had seen what the loneliness did to Jefferson in her timeline…maybe she could change it by finding a way to stay with him.

Maybe they could be a family…

Emma got ahold of herself. She and Jefferson had spent most of their time together as antagonists and only married because it was 'safe' and only recently warmed up to the other. Why should Emma plan a life with him because he promised he would wait for her and she might be pregnant?

No one ever waited for her.

Emma wrapped her arms around her knees.

If she found a way to stay…if she found a way to keep her family together then she could just present herself once the younger her fell in the hat. Henry didn't need to lose her; she could pick up where she left off.

But she would be older…she might be much much different.

And what about Snow? Did she force her mother to stay because there was something in her that wanted to stay? Did she take Snow from her father and rob Snow of any chances she had at having a family besides Emma?

No one was going to win and it was all Emma's irresponsible fault.

She heard someone knock on the door, "Go away!"

"Alice?"

Emma perked up at her mother's voice and she immediately scrambled out of bed. She ran and unbolted the door. She didn't even know why she locked it. Rumpelstiltskin could come and go as he pleased but it just made her feel more secure she supposed.

She pulled open the door and stared at the frantic face of her mother and Jefferson.

No…no, this wasn't them; it was a trap…an illusion by Rumpelstiltskin…

But when she saw the look in her mother's eyes…she knew that this was them.

She felt herself wrap her arms around her mother's neck and pull her close. Maybe she could convince her mother to go without her in case they had a way.

She pulled away from her mother and looked at Jefferson. He gave her a tender look but not one that told her he had undying true love for her.

But the look he had did speak of that possibility.

"Jefferson," she greeted, "What are all of you…what are you all doing here?"

"Rumpelstiltskin brought us," Jefferson said, "He said you were depressed and then he told us to come up here and see you."

His hand found hers and she stared down as Jefferson's fingers snaked into hers.

Emma closed her eyes tightly and looked at her mother and then at Jefferson, "We need to talk. All of us."

She grabbed her mother's arm and led her to the couch with her husband. They both sat across from her. Emma sat down on the chaise lounge and put her hands together and drew in a few breaths, "I'm…pregnant."

Jefferson's eyes widened. A beat passed and Snow drew in a sharp intake of breath.

Shame crossed Jefferson's face and he wouldn't look at her, "Is it mine?"

Normally Emma would be offended if he asked something like that but she knew that he had every right since they'd only…slept together a couple of days ago.

"Yes," she said and looked at him, "She's yours?"

Jefferson didn't know whether to look happy or upset, Emma saw both emotions in his eyes, "She? I'm going to have a daughter?"

Her mother's eyes filled with tears as she no doubt went over everything in her mind the same way Emma did...and what it could all mean for both of them.

"Emma," Snow whispered, "did _he _tell you?"

Emma looked around and gave a small nod, "Yeah, it was Rumpelstiltskin that told me."

Snow looked like she was on the verge of hyperventilating now that she realized Emma had something to hold her here and she saw the sacrifices that might be made if she wanted to go home to see her husband and start the family that was ripped away from them thanks to Regina.

"I should...just give me a few moments," Snow whispered and walked out of the room.

"Mom," Emma started and Jefferson took her hand.

"Let her go," he told her, "She's been trying very hard to find a way to get you home."

Emma's hand unconsciously went to her stomach, "This is my fault."

"Things happen," he muttered and stood, "It's not like you purposefully got pregnant."

"No, it wasn't but….it just messed up everything," she muttered. It wasn't the baby's fault but it was hers. She and Jefferson shouldn't have let their guards down and now…

Emma wasn't angry that she was pregnant…on the contrary, she was angry because there was a part of her…a small part that wanted to stay here with Jefferson and now she had a reason to.

And that just made her feel guilty.

Jefferson lifted his hand and hovered it over her stomach before he withdrew it and looked uneasy, "May I?"

Emma nodded and watched as he placed his large hand on her stomach where his daughter was more than likely growing. His face faltered as she stared at his hand and her stomach and he gave an almost…shy smile, "What's her name?"

"What would you like to name her?" Emma asked.

"I like the name Grace," Jefferson said and looked up at her, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Emma smiled and put her hand on his, "I like it. Any significance?"

He shrugged, "Not really, it's just one of the few girly names that I like."

"Oh," Emma said and stared up at him. He gave another smile at her belly and then looked up at her, "Jefferson…You should know that there's a part of me that wants to stay. And not because of the baby. I'm…starting to grow attached to you I guess."

Jefferson took in the way she was staring at him, "You'd still want to make this work?"

"Yes," she said, "For you, and for Grace."

"What about your mother?"

"That's why I feel guilty about wanting to stay," she said.

"Well…we still haven't found a way back yet. So you probably shouldn't feel so guilty for something that might not even happen."

Emma leaned into his touch and kissed his wrist. Jefferson gave her an almost gentle smile and he pressed his lips against hers. Emma immediately grabbed him by his vest and moved closer. Jefferson's wraps wrapped around her.

"We probably shouldn't," Jefferson whispered before he kissed her neck and led her towards the bed.

"I'm pretty sure this is why he brought you here," Emma muttered and pulled him onto the bed, "Anyway, what's the worst that could happen? I get pregnant?"


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to the Dark Curse and the castle that came with it, Rumpelstiltskin was in tune with everything that happened inside it. Every…mouse that scurried (not that he had any) any dust mites that got in (Not that he had any), he was well aware of it. He could hear prisoners scream into the pillow if he allowed them to have them, and he heard their sobs no matter how quiet….

So when it came to Jefferson and Alice acquainting themselves in her bed…in his castle…he knew about it. And no matter how he tried to block it out, he couldn't. Alice and Jefferson were quite…passionate and he had to hear every moment of it.

He felt Snow's presence behind him and he summoned a tea pot, "Would you like something to drink, dearie? I promise you it's not drugged, though….that would be fitting considering you st-.

He felt Snow running up to him and he turned just in time to get a knife shoved in his chest. Rumpelstiltskin cursed and ripped the knife out of his chest, "Stop DOING that!"

"Let my daughter go!" Snow said.

"In a while," he protested, "I still need her."

"She's pregnant!"

"The child will be born," he assured her, "I think you know that as a fact, dearie."

"Oh good," Snow asked sarcastically, "Will she be born here?"

"You're from the future dearie," Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow, "You tell me."

Snow held his gaze, "I don't know. They said you could see the future. Isn't that good for something?"

Rumpelstiltskin broke his gaze to finger the hole in his vest…

Bloody woman. He should add another day to Alice's stay here just for that.

But he probably wouldn't. There was a part of him that was uneasy with having a pregnant woman here. He knew what stress could do to the poor child and he knew that he did not want to be near this woman when she became hormonal. Her family was already attacking him enough!

Snow drew in a few breaths and ran a hand through her growing hair, "Does your future ever tell us if we can go home?"

He studied her. A part of him wanted to lie to her and give her hope to keep looking. For all the trouble she put him through, he did admire her spunk and drive to protect her child. But he knew that if he respected her love for her daughter, he should tell her the truth, "The future is never what we think it is."

"You're not…answering my question."

"Not at the moment, there's no way I've seen for you to return to your time period," he told her.

Snow closed her eyes tightly as if she was fighting tears and put her hands over her face.

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly, "It is a hard thing to be separated from your family."

Snow just glared at him, "You sound like you have some experience in that."

Rumpelstiltskin blinked and put his wall up, "I don't. I've just seen it over and over again."

"And how many of those did you cause?" Snow asked. He heard the exhaustion and resignation in her voice.

Rumpelstiltskin pondered his answer before he gave her a grim look, "Enough."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

Emma needed to catch her breath, but Jefferson was making it difficult. The way his lips moved against her throat was making it rather hard to concentrate. She ran a hand up her husband's back and down his arm. She felt the straining muscles as he held himself over her enough so that he didn't hurt her or the baby.

Emma's other hand was above her head and intertwined with her husband's. It'd been there since they started…for some reason, it felt intimate. Emma didn't remember ever…holding hands like this with any of her partners after Neal.

She didn't fool herself into believing they made love…but it was more than sex. Emma wasn't sure what was in between the two but what they shared was somewhere in the spectrum.

Jefferson lifted his lips from her throat and stared down at her. Emma felt her breath catch in her throat as he gently moved her tangled blonde hair out of the way of her face and kissed her passionately on the lips. Emma easily matched him and she thought they were going to go for another session, but she felt his body relax against hers and he moved off, "So I imagine Rumpelstiltskin is going to come bursting through those doors any minute."

Emma shuddered and pulled the covers over herself in case he did have that…X-ray vision.

Jefferson noticed her covering up and automatically moved to her, "Are you cold?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I can get some more covers if you're cold. They're in the cabinet in the corner-."

"Jefferson," Emma wrapped her arms around his neck, "I'm fine."

He still looked concerned but wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her another kiss, "I've never been…this close with anyone before."

"I have," Emma said and averted her gaze, "Once."

Jefferson studied her face and she saw apprehension there, "Your mother's doing okay…she misses you."

Emma looked grateful at the subject change, "I should talk to her…"

Jefferson brushed some hair behind her ear, "I think she's still working through you being pregnant…you should probably give her some space."

"Has she really been looking for a way to get us home?"

"It's all she does."

Emma felt guilt again at the part of her that had the desire to stay and make a life for herself with him and Grace.

"You're tired," he noted.

"It was a very late night last night," she muttered.

"You should rest."

"I wouldn't be able to," she looked over to him as he brushed her hair away in gentle strokes, "If I fall asleep, I know you won't be here when I wake up."

"It wouldn't be my fault," he promised her.

There was something in his eyes that made Emma believe him, "I know."

Jefferson thought for a second and pulled the covers over himself and her, "Tell me about Henry."

Emma watched him, "I wasn't aware you were curious."

"I'm getting a stepson out of this, of course I'm curious."

Emma felt his hand travel across her bare stomach and she made no move to push him away.

To tell Jefferson about Henry would be her opening herself up and trusting him completely…

And they would be talking about it in Rumpelstiltskin's guest room.

Emma moved closer to him and started to weigh her options…before she dismissed that completely. This was her husband, a man that she was going to have a baby with and a man that she was beginning to trust and lov- _like. _

And she was starting to plan a future with him.

Why WOULDN"T she tell him about Henry?

Emma moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. And she kept her voice low and told him everything she could about her son.

Sometime during the talking, she lost the fight against sleep and she finally dropped off.

When she woke up the next morning, Jefferson was gone, like she suspected he would be…but sometime during the night Jefferson had gotten up and went to the cabinet in the corner and buried her under several furs to make sure she was warm.


	35. Chapter 35

It was three days before Emma finished the book. She waited to feel accomplished, but she….didn't. She was honestly too tired. She was tired of feeling stressed and alone and isolated. She was tired of trying to force her mind to remember every little detail that that stupid book had so it would be complete and she could go home.

She was tired of waking up in the night and it not being her room or her bed or her world. If she was still with Jefferson…and they were trying to make this world then it wouldn't be all that bad. If she was with her mother and they were trying to survive, then it wouldn't be all that bad.

But she wasn't. She was here with the person she wanted to be with least of all and she was trapped. He went out of the castle walls to make his deals, and Emma could not leave. He had turned the gate into an extension of the wall, so she couldn't just walk out.

Not that she would. She didn't want her mother here in her place.

It was three agonizingly long days. Emma had a headache when she retired in the night. She only stopped to eat. Rumpelstiltskin tried to talk to her but she ignored him. The sooner she got done, the sooner she got home.

It didn't occur to her until the second night that he might be keeping her around because she gave him someone to be with. As bad as the company was, it was still company.

It was a thought that kept her up most of the night. Emma didn't want to be here any longer than she had to be. She would rather be off trying to find a way home or laying down roots with her husband. Not providing some sort of entertainment for a lonely….imp….so that he wasn't alone in his ginormous castle.

Well move then.

It was the end of the third day when she walked into the dining room and put the extremely heavy manuscript on the table.

Rumpelstiltskin looked up from where he was spinning, "You missed dinner."

Emma would love nothing more than to tell him what he could do with his 'dinner'. Her back and neck ached and she wanted to find her bed and go to sleep, "I've finished."

He glanced at the book and then went to spinning, "Well done."

"So you'll let me go?"

"Not just yet," he stood.

Emma wanted to throw that book at him. She was certain if she caught him by surprise, it might slam into that thick head of his, "What do you mean 'not just yet'? I did what you wanted."

"You did _part _of what I wanted," he waved his hand and the book disappeared, "But not everything."

Emma was so furious that she was shaking, "Do you even know what you're going to do with me?"

"I have a few ideas, yes," he nodded, "But you may go when I am done."

"And when will that be?"

He looked her over for a few seconds, "You've…had a rough couple of days. We'll resume in the morning."

Emma closed her eyes angrily, "WHEN WILL THAT BE?!"

He stopped spinning and gave her a calm look that just made her angrier, "Are you really that unhappy here?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"The reasons are too many to count."

He waved his hand, "Name one"

"You're holding me prisoner."

"You came voluntarily."

"It's not home."

"You haven't had a home since you got here, dearie. You can hardly call what Jefferson had for you 'home', you were his prisoner."

"That's changed."

"So you think you'll be able to retire to his home when I'm done with you and manage the household until I get what I need done? Is that what you're going to do? Do you think that would make you happy? "

Emma didn't blink, "No. I'll have my husband take us to a world where you can't ever touch us. And I'll raise my daughter."

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes lit up at her challenge, "But eventually, your husband is going to be in your world…so evidentially…whether it be Regina or myself…we'll find you. And we'll bring you back."

Emma narrowed her eyes. She wanted to challenge him and tell him he could try but she knew that if she stayed and the curse hit…she wasn't going to be missing out on the chance to find a way to reunite with her father and son and she wasn't going to lose Jefferson or Grace because she got left behind.

She turned to leave and Rumpelstiltskin shut the doors before she could go through them. When she turned, he had moved to sit beside the fireplace, and the book was magically in his hands, "Well, you did it….you've completed telling me what I need to know."

"Wonderful," she said in exhaustion. There was a bathtub hidden behind a partition in her room that always had clean hot water. Apparently another enchantment and one Emma actually liked. She was going to sink in it and relax and fall into bed. If she was hungry, she imagined she could slip into the kitchen for something to eat.

"Well," Rumpelstiltskin closed the manuscript, "No good deed goes unpunished I suppose…at least for me in this case. As a reward for cooperating, you will see your husband and mother tomorrow."

Emma felt her heart start to race but she kept her face unemotional to hide the excitement, "So you're giving me a day off then?"

"Too much stress isn't good for the baby," he stood, "Although I would talk to your mother before you sneak upstairs with your husband, dearie. She didn't seem too keen on being a grandmother again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000

Emma knew her mother was still fuming because her lips were drawn in a thin line and her ears were read.

Rumpelstiltskin was in the library, Jefferson had gone to wait for Emma in her room and they were left alone.

"The book's done," Emma told her mother awkwardly.

"What happens when he lets you go?"

Emma looked down at her feet; she honestly felt like a child about to be scolded, "I don't know."

"I told you this would happen!" Snow whispered harshly, "When you told me that you were going to marry him, I told you this would happen."

"I know," Emma said and put her hand on her belly.

"I told you to be careful and what did you do? You went and got pregnant! Do you think Rumpelstiltskin's going to let you go now? You have the blood of a lot of powerful royals in your veins and now you have a child that has your magic and Jefferson's magic. That makes your baby important. Do you think he's going to let that go?"

Emma cringed. She didn't know. It was another thing that kept her awake at night, "It just happened."

"These things don't _just happen_, Emma. You made a conscious decision! And it's not…just about us going home and it's not about whether or not I approve of Jefferson, but you're bringing a baby into all this madness. And it's Grace, and you know what she's going to go through and you know what Jefferson's going to go through. Several people are going to get hurt."

Emma looked up sharply, "I was about to take your place! I didn't know if I was going to see him again or if I was going to get out of this alive. I-it wasn't love. I know that and that's unfortunate. But he was there and so was I and I was scared, mom. Do you want to know how hard it is for me to admit that? I was scared. And we were there together and there was the opportunity to comfort each other and we took it. It wasn't smart and it was probably a mistake and I know that. And I kick myself every night that we're bringing a baby into this but I don't regret the fact that the relationship has pushed me and Jefferson closer together."

Snow sighed and looked like she was at her breaking point, "I just-, Emma, I want to believe that he could be good…but then I remember what he did to us over there in our world…and…if he loved you, why would he do that? Why would he do that to you and me?"

"I don't know," Emma said and gave her mother a determined look, "But if…if we can change things here then…then maybe it won't happen like that. Maybe we can create an alternate reality or something."

Snow rolled her eyes, "Emma."

"It could happen!"

"What if you're wrong and something happens to you and your daughter grows up in the situation that she does?"

Emma set her jaw in determination, "She won't."

"What if you're wrong?" Snow asked quietly again.

Emma refused to consider it, "If Regina and Rumpelstiltskin can destroy a world to get whatever it is that they wanted, then surely I can raise my own daughter!"

Snow settled down and sipped her tea distractedly, "I hope you're right."

Emma's hand went to her stomach. She wouldn't think about the ramifications of her being wrong now. She had enough on her mind. She would think about it later.

She had plenty of time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

With the enthusiasm that Jefferson had exhibited upon seeing her and going to the room, Emma had expected to find him lying in bed with the covers over his goods and he would have a smile on his face just daring her to take that sheet away from him.

But he wasn't.

When she got to the room, he had removed his hat and coat but hadn't taken anything else off. He'd made them tea and he was drinking it when she got inside the room.

"Hey," he smiled at her in a way that made her feel safe, despite her predicament, "How did it go?"

"It went," Emma muttered, "Will you…unlace me please?"

Jefferson moved around her and started working the laces, "How do you do this without me?"

"I just lace up the back and then pull it over my head," she wriggled her body to help him get the dress off. When it was by her ankles, she kicked the discarded dress away and stood in front of her husband in her chemise and underskirt. She didn't wear a corset…she wasn't doing that to her daughter.

Emma waited for him to just…cover her mouth and neck in nonstop kisses but he didn't. He saw something in her eyes that made him frown, "Your mother still doesn't approve of me?"

"She approves, she just doesn't approve of the situation," Emma said, "And she has every right to."

"Well good, because I'd hate to be at the receiving end of one of those blades," he teased with very little humor in his voice. He reached out and brushed a knuckle against Emma's face. She turned her head and kissed his wrist.

Gently he wrapped his arms around her. Emma returned the embrace and clung to him. They probably wouldn't romance it up tonight but…Emma didn't care. She had spent the last 3 days being stressed and lonely. She just wanted someone next to her, even if they were just holding her.

Because she knew that when she really thought about it, her mother wasn't all that wrong in what could happen.

And Emma loved the daughter growing in her womb. So that scared her far more than she cared to admit to anyone.

Rumpelstiltskin allowed them to spend the night that night. Emma brought her mother into the room and they had a quiet dinner. It wasn't…tense or awkward as it was earlier that day. Snow got her frustrations out but there was still that fear that remained.

As they settled down for the night (Her mother got the couch), Jefferson just quietly continued to hold Emma.

And that was all she needed to drop off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36

Emma was NOT a big fan of needles. Some of her foster siblings had tried introducing her to drugs as a way to escape her misery but she…never saw the point. The misery would still be there when she came down off the high and she'd probably have to deal with even bigger problems if she did…indulge.

So it did not set her mind at ease when the magic addicted imp wanted a vial of her blood and a few strands of her hair with the root attached.

"Why do you want my blood?" Emma demanded as he tied to tourniquet on her arm.

"Well," Rumpelstiltskin secured it. Emma noticed is voice was a lot lower, like he was dropping the act. Emma didn't remember that happening. She wondered when he stopped talking so high pitched and nasally, "You've written the book, and that draws me a map of what WILL happen, but I don't know how yet. I know you're important but I need to find a way to create your magic. I can't do that unless I have something I can compare it to."

"That's perfect then," Emma told him with a smirk, "You have my blood, then I can go home."

"It's a possibility," he noted. He put his hand on the inside of Emma's elbow and Emma felt it go numb.

"Shouldn't you sterilize it?"

"I did sterilize it," he flourished his hand, "You know…magic!"

"Oh yes," she muttered, "How could I forget?"

She watched as he gently slid the needle under her skin. There was no pain. Emma wouldn't have even known it was there unless she was watching it. Emma watched as her reddish brown blood slid through the long tubing and into the vial he had placed on the table.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Emma snapped and shivered at the blood…_her blood _filling up the vial.

They sat in silence for a few moments and Emma looked at him.

"Why are you doing this?"

His gaze darkened a bit and he moved to take off her tourniquet, "That's my business."

"Your business ruined my life," Emma snapped and grabbed his wrist as he healed her arm, "I could've had parents that loved me! I never had that and it's partially your fault! Why. Are. You. Doing. This?"

He sighed and stared at her…as if he was measuring her worth, "I have…a son."

Geez, what did that poor kid look like? Emma tried to imagine a little 'him' running around. Someone was actually attracted to his scaly skin and broken yellow teeth and snake eyes? Maybe they were just attracted to the power.

"I…chose power and I lost him…and everything I've done is to get him back."

Emma waited for that to sink in. She waited…to feel shocked or dismayed or horrified but she didn't. She wondered if she was starting to compartmentalize what she was going through. Or maybe she just expected it. There were times when he hinted that he had a son. Emma had suspected over on the other side that he'd been a father. Why would she be shocked now?

"So…you helped…what? Corrupt Regina into destroying my family?"

"I did not…. 'Corrupt' Regina, she made her own choices. And I did not destroy your family. The curse froze them in time so that they could pick up where they left off."

Emma shot him daggers, "I couldn't!"

He gave her a look that says he sympathized, "And for that, I'm truly sorry."

"You screwed over my family for yours!"

"As if you wouldn't do the same for your son."

Emma didn't even let herself have time to consider it because if she did, she wasn't sure what she would say, "No, I wouldn't, because that's not what good people do! That's not what decent people do."

"Your parents were decent people," he said, "Look where that got all of them."

Emma could punch him in the face, "Would your son want this for you?"

"My son would want his father back," Rumpelstiltskin said.

"And would innocent people pay the price?" she demanded, "These things have a way of coming back to haunt you, you know! Or is that what Regina's for?"

"I am aware that there will be a price," Rumpelstiltskin told her, "And I'm fully aware that I will have to pay it."

He got up to walk out of the room and another thought hit Emma, "What will it mean for my baby?"

Rumpelstiltskin hesitated, "Your child could be very powerful if conditioned right."

Emma felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up, "What do you mean by 'conditioned'?"

"Your daughter could be very powerful if given the chance," Rumpelstiltskin told her, "She has true love's magic in her veins, she has a savior's blood, and she has her father's magic."

Emma shot out of her seat and started towards him in a blind fury, "You don't touch my daughter!"

And then something happened, it was like changing the channel of the television except she was the one in the TV or something. She had been in the castle…surrounded by the things she'd grown accustomed to looking at for the past several days.

Then she wasn't. She was standing outside somewhere. She could smell the greenery surrounding her and it was raining. It was dark with the exception of a few lights that lit up the side of the road. It was old fashioned lamp posts that lined the road.

Where was she?

Did she just…teleport?

What?

Emma took a step forward and her feet brushed against some sort of road.

There was a noise behind her and she turned and stumbled backwards when a carriage nearly hit her. She lost her balance and stumbled on her back. The horses reared back and whinnied. Emma moved backwards to avoid the animals moves.

The carriage door opened and she saw a blonde man step out and he saw her lying in the road, "Good Lord!"

He rushed towards her and helped her up. Emma's eyes widened as the man wrapped a carriage blanket around her.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"I-I'm fine," she didn't take her eyes off him as she recognized his face. This was impossible.

"Wh-," he looked around, "What are you doing in the middle of the road at night? You're soaked to the skin!"

Was it really raining that hard? She shivered as he led her to the carriage, "Th-this isn't the Enchanted Forest."

"Oh no, Miss, you're not in that world anymore. You're not in the Enchanted Forest."

Emma looked at him, he knew about that world? "Who are you?"

"Frankenstein," the man told her and helped her in the carriage, "Victor Frankenstein."


	37. Chapter 37

Ever since Jefferson saw his father die, he had never been able to immediately drop off to sleep. It wasn't just nightmares…just…in the dark, with nothing to distract him, he had time to think.

He had a wife now. He'd never expected to get married. But one had to do what a queen commanded. And now…he had a woman that was bound to him. And he honestly didn't know what to do with that.

She should be here, sleeping next to him. She should be safe. She carried his child and that made her vulnerable. He was supposed to protect her and he failed. Every day that she was with that imp instead of here with him and her mother, he failed.

He looked at the empty side of the bed. He'd taken to sleeping on one side so when Emma came back….

She _would _come back. She would give birth and they would be happy…or as happy as they could be.

He knew it couldn't be love. He didn't think this was what love felt like. He knew that he cared for Emma. He knew that he wanted to protect her and his baby. And he knew that he wanted to make her happy but he didn't think it was love.

But it wasn't like Jefferson completely knew what romantic true love was supposed to look like. The kind of people that he ran with…he'd never seen this elusive true love that everyone was always yammering about. He wouldn't recognize it if it was in front of his face.

What if it was in front of his face? Or more importantly…not? Because she was in Rumpelstiltskin's castle?

No, she couldn't be his true love. She didn't even belong here in this time! There were two versions of her mother running around for the sake of the gods. It was all just…unnatural.

It would be his luck that she would be his true love….if that's what she was.

He turned on his side and stared at the empty side. He imagined staring at his wife's back…he pretended she was there next to him. Safe and asleep….

Gods, he never cared about any of the women he had been with like this. He couldn't care less if something bad happened to them. He still didn't. That's just how he was. But….Emma was different. Why was she different? Was it because she was his wife and he had accepted that responsibility as husband and protector? Or was it deeper than that? Did he care…perhaps even love Emma because she was Emma? Not because she was his wife and not….because it was his duty to, but because there were genuine feelings there?

He was going to be a papa.

Just the thought of that made him go numb. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to be a father! He didn't even like kids.

But he loved his daughter. The minute Emma told him he felt….something in that cold heart of his. They were going to have a baby. There was going to be a little miniature version of him running around.

How was he supposed to raise a daughter to be halfway safe and healthy with the life he had?

But nevertheless, he was excited. He didn't know why. He couldn't explain it.

He closed his eyes and pretended Emma was there next to him. And it was what convinced him to fall into an uneasy sleep.

There was some kind of blue light that woke him up, if it wasn't that, then it was the sixth sense that someone was in the room with him. He sat up with a start and his hand closed under the knife under his pillow.

A blue fairy was in his room.

He didn't know if that was hilarious or terrifying.

"What in the name of the gods-," he started.

"Jefferson, there's little time-."

He narrowed his eyes and stared down at his bare chest. Normally he wouldn't care, but he was a married man now! And there was a woman that wasn't his wife in the room with him!

And his mother in law liked stabbing people.

He heard his house groan as if it was under a great weight that it could barely support. He felt his hair stand up on the back of his neck at the sound and he didn't even know why.

Jefferson looked at the fairy, "What's doing that?"

"Jefferson, you need to take your wife's mother and leave this world."

He felt his defenses come up, "No! Not without Emma!"

"Emma isn't with Rumpelstiltskin anymore," the blue overdressed dragonfly told him, "She escaped."

Jefferson blinked, "She- No, that's impossible."

"Your wife is not in this world anymore," the…thing said, "She has travelled to the world without color. She is at your associate's house now. Rumpelstiltskin has taken this to mean that the deal has been broken. He's coming here to take Snow. We've put a protection spell around the house. You must pack what you can't bear to leave without and go."

Jefferson tried to absorb what he was being told and he stared at the oversized glowing butterfly curiously, "How do you know that's where she is?"

"Because I am the Rhuel Ghorim," she said patiently, "The ultimate power."

"Lot of good you did, the Dark One took my wife for his plans and you did nothing," He snapped.

"I have allies in several worlds," she continued as if she didn't hear him, "Now if you want to reunite your family, there's little time. Rumpelstiltskin's trying to get in as we speak. Go find your wife. She's waiting for you."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He barely had to explain to a sleepy Snow White what was going on before she threw on some clothes in record time and was ready to go.

And now here they were. In the world without color. Of course he and Snow had color, they weren't from this world. He held his mother in law's wrist and guided her right to the house where Frankenstein lived. He knew it by heart. He had learned quickly once he saw the kinds of monsters that roamed this land.

"No matter what," he instructed, "Keep walking and stay in the road…and always stay in the light.

She didn't question it. He kept a hand on her wrist to make sure she stayed next to him. When he first came here, he had a companion with him…someone to stay in here so he could take Victor back. The man had fallen in step behind him when they were close to the woods. Then there was a gasp. Jefferson turned around and the man was gone …just like that.

Apparently one did not go too close to the woods here.

They found the house without any trouble. It was raining and both were soaked. Apparently the monsters of the world hated the rain as much as they did the light.

"Jefferson," Snow said as they walked up toward the door.

"Yes?" he asked and slammed the knocker against the door.

"The Portal…your hat…we can't go back. Not all three of us."

He gave her what he hoped was a determined look, "I give you my word that I will NEVER take you back to that world. I won't do that to any of you. Not as long as _he's _there."

The door opened and Victor stood there. He looked them both over, "Didn't expect to see you so soon."

Next to him, Mary Margaret gasped, "You're…_Frankenstein?" _

Victor turned to Snow and studied her in surprise, "Yes. Have we met?"

"JEFFERSON!"

Victor barely had time to move out of the way. Emma nearly knocked him down in her rush to embrace both her husband and her mother. Snow gave a quiet sob and held her daughter. Jefferson kept an eye on their surroundings as he held his wife and mother in law.

They were safe. For now.


	38. Chapter 38

Snow wouldn't stop clutching Emma's hand in both of hers. Emma tried not to look at her because she knew that her mother was on the verge of sobbing. Normally she'd feel weird about her mother fussing over her but not now. Now she allowed it because they were safe. All three were here…all three were safe. For the first time since they'd gotten here, none of them were under Rumpelstiltskin's threat because he had no idea where they were.

They asked how she escaped. And Emma told them. She felt her husband clenching her hand tighter and tighter as she told him about how Rumpelstiltskin was interested in Grace….the fire in her mother's eyes was lit as well. Emma could only imagine what hers had looked like when Rumpel told her his interest in her daughter.

"And….so I screamed that he wasn't touching my daughter, and…I teleported out," Emma said, "Ended up here."

Jefferson furrowed his eyebrows, "What does it mean to 'teleport'?"

"It means to jump from one place to another by like…magic or science," Emma said. She kept forgetting that these people wouldn't understand a lot of her vocabulary.

"Emma," Jefferson whispered and looked embarrassed for her, "That's _portal jumping _not teleporting."

"Portal jumping, you need a portal," Emma said and hoped she was right, "I didn't use a portal. I got mad and landed over here….and met….this gentleman. So, it's _teleporting._"

"Well, maybe you're the portal."

"That would mean that someone would have to be inside me and….," her eyes widened as her mind went to the wrong place, "Oh gross Jefferson! Not in front of my mother!"

Emma turned to look at her mother who blushed bright red as she realized that once again…she'd slept with Frankenstein under the curse. The way Snow looked around, she seemed to be searching for mind bleach.

Jefferson looked at Victor, who had been quiet ever since they sat down, "We need your help."

"Rumpelstiltskin's looking for you," Victor said, "Do you realize what he'd do to me if I harbored you?"

"He doesn't know where we are," Jefferson said, "And he can't locate us through the hat. Snow and I went in and the hat will be useless until two people exit the thing"

"Aren't there other portals?" Victor asked.

"Not every portal jumper has access to the same worlds that I do. There are thousands of worlds…all pressed together. He might not even find us. I might be the only portal jumper with access to this world."

"And what if you're not?" Victor asked.

Jefferson felt his jaw clench, "You can't possibly think of throwing us out. After what we did for y-."

"The experiment was a failure," Victor snapped. But of course Jefferson knew that already.

So Jefferson tried a different approach, "Emma is pregnant."

"I know," Victor said, "I've been listening to the conversation."

"She'll need a doctor," Jefferson continued, "And we know no one else here."

Emma turned to look at her husband incredulously. She didn't want him touching her! He dug up dead people! He sewed them all together and flipped a switched and screamed how it was alive and then he couldn't handle what he created! She didn't want someone like that being the first person to hold their daughter!

"Please," Snow pleaded, "For the baby."

That seemed to strike a chord in Victor and he looked down guiltily. Emma put her hand on her still flat stomach…she expected to start showing soon. And then she'd be a blimp.

Victor seemed to go over the options in his mind, "There's plenty of room…but there are places in the house where I do my work. You mustn't disturb them or me."

"That's fine," Emma said. She didn't want anywhere near his work. She wasn't a big fan of zombies. The only reason she wanted to be here was because she didn't want to be out _there_ pregnant. She imagined Rumpelstiltskin had his spies everywhere.

"Very well then," Victor said but he didn't seem that thrilled to have them there, "I'll show you to some guest rooms."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma and Jefferson's room wasn't as…large as their bedroom back home and it wasn't as ornate as Emma's room in Rumpelstiltskin's place. It was a blue room…with a blue comforter and a feather bed (Or so Victor claimed). There was a couch and a table and a basin and pitcher…and several bookshelves and a desk.

Snow, Jefferson and Emma shared a quiet dinner. It didn't feel right to say anything. There was a tension that was gone now. They were all just…relieved to be safe. Oh sure, Snow talked about how happy she was that they were all together but other than expressing agreement, they all just sort of sat there.

Emma knew that they were crashing. It'd been nothing but an adrenaline ride and tense filled….how long was she in Rumpel's care again? A month? Longer? Shorter? No...it felt like a month. Emma was certain that it was either a week or a week and a half.

Snow had her own room but tonight she slept on the couch next to the bed. She just felt safety. She wanted to make sure that when she woke up she could look over and see that her daughter and son-in-law were safe. Emma didn't mind and neither did Jefferson. They were both too mentally and emotionally exhausted from everything that happened.

Snow fell asleep before they did. Mostly because she and Jefferson were too busy staring at each other in the darkness.

"I suspect," He said while running his hand down her face, "We have much to speak of in the next few months."

Emma smiled as she stared at him in the dim glow of the lantern. She felt…just so safe now but so vulnerable at the same time. She and Jefferson had never been on equal ground. The only time they got along was when Snow was gone and Rumpelstiltskin was a threat….or when Emma was gone and Rumpelstiltskin was still a threat. This was a new dynamic and Emma wasn't sure how she wanted to proceed.

Now that she thought of it, this was a whole new dynamic for her life too. She'd never felt loved AND safe at the same time. Sure, she loved Neal…but with the life they lived, it wasn't exactly safe and secure. And then when she had Henry…and then put her walls up, she wasn't exactly loved….and then the whole thing switched again when she went to Storybrooke.

But here…just for this moment…as her husband touched her face and body like she was the most fascinating thing in the world, she felt safe. She felt loved. She saw affection in his eyes. No man looked at her like that other than Neal. The closest thing was Graham and that…that was over before it even started.

Because of Regina.

And she was here…she didn't think it was love between her and Jefferson…but maybe it was getting there. Maybe in her happiness at being free from Rumpelstiltskin finally, she was allowing herself to pretend that that was the direction that this was heading towards.

Or maybe it wasn't pretending.

Maybe…maybe if they lowered their walls…she could love him and he could love her.

God, that was terrifying.

"Emma," Jefferson tilted his head in confusion, "What's wrong?"

"Just hold me," Emma whispered, "Just for a few moments."

If she was going to love and be loved (Possibly), she wanted to pretend that she was normal. Just a normal mother to be sleeping in her normal husband's arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

They didn't sleep well that night.

The only times they slept in the same bed, both were too tired to really move much but now that they didn't have to face some catastrophe the next day…both felt they could relax a little bit more and looked forward to a hard sleep.

But Jefferson snored.

And Emma sprawled and took up most of the bed.

When Snow White woke up the next morning and shot them a beaming smile, she couldn't understand why all she got were glares back.


	39. Chapter 39

Emma never had a taste for tea. She was more of a coffee lady herself but that apparently wasn't invented and so she had to deal with drinking…whatever this was. It wasn't even cold!

Emma walked along the property line; her arm was in the crook of her husband's elbow. It couldn't be seen from the front, but the back had extremely high walls covered in ivy on one side and stripped bare on the other. Victor told her that he saw green grass on one side. Emma did not see it; she saw black and white…it felt like she was watching her foster mother's old black and white television when she was a girl.

But she imagined that it was quite beautiful. The grounds were massive. Even bigger than Jefferson's house.

Would they remain here? Even after the baby was born? Would Grace learn to walk in this grass? Climb these trees? Would…

No, Emma was getting ahead of herself.

She looked at Jefferson, "Do you think we could really do this? Stay together and raise a baby?"

"I'm in it for the long haul if you're in it."

"Are you doing it for me because I'm your wife and it's your duty to?" she asked, "Or because you actually want to stay for me."

"IT started out by being my duty," he said, "You were my wife…I made my vows. But now…things have changed. Things have…things have…they've changed Emma. I care about you."

"When?"

"When you came into my care…I realized when I was alone and you were in captivity that I cared about you before we got married. When you were at everyone's mercy and you were still weak and could hardly walk…you were defiant. And you never gave up your family…and…as we bounced off each other like I'm sure you remember, I started to come around and care about you."

Emma looked at him, and she knew that it was going to be awkward to ask but she wanted to know, "Do you love me?"

She saw his face cloud over, "I don't know."

Emma looked down, "I don't know either."

"Do you at least care for me?"

Emma looked up. This was it. They played around it. They…kissed and flirted and slept together but….here they were now. Letting their walls down…not because they wanted anything…not because his baby was in her belly or they were lonely and scared but because they honestly wanted to see where they stood.

"I do," Emma whispered, "Since…you started helping me after Rumpelstiltskin took off with my mother. I started caring for you."

"But not love."

Emma averted her eyes. She wanted to ignore that funny feeling in her stomach, she wondered if it was just morning sickness, "I'm still working on that, I guess."

Jefferson gave her a tender smile that lit up his face. He almost looked like he didn't expect her to answer that the way she did. He rested a hand on the side of her face and kissed her. Emma returned the kiss as they stood over an ivy covered awning together.

"We should…make a decision about the baby," Emma said and rested a hand on her stomach, "And what we're going to do."

"Alright," he took her hands

Emma looked up at him, "I don't…know how to be a good mother. I've only been at it for a year."

"Oh, well I've never been a father ever," Jefferson said.

Emma gave him a tearful look, "I feel like I'm betraying Henry by wanting to stay here and raise at least one of my kids. And I shouldn't…feel like I'm betraying him because there's no way we can get home. We tried and unless we just portal jumped at random…"

"Which would be folly," Jefferson reminded her, "If we didn't know where we were going…"

"I don't feel betrayed because I can't be with him right now," she explained, "I feel like I'm betraying him because I want to be there for Grace."

"Emma, you being forced to stay here is not your fault. There is nothing you can do."

"But what if one day…I could go back…what would I do?"

Jefferson took her hand, "We'll get to that when we get to it. There's nothing that we can change for your son but there are things that you and I can take care of and that's our daughter."

"I know," Emma nodded.

"As…eager as Victor is to have us here," He said with a wry smirk, "I imagine our welcome will wear out after the baby's born…we should go ahead and make plans on where we want to go next."

Emma looked at him, "I don't want to go back there."

"No," He took his wife's hands, "No, we'll never go back there, I promise."

Emma hoped she was changing things…because if she couldn't then she knew that her husband and her baby girl would be in the Enchanted Forest.

"Then where can we go?" Emma asked.

Jefferson looked around to make sure they were alone, "What if…what if we all spent some time on that beach."

Emma smiled, "Live on a beach?"

"Yeah, everyone wants to live on a beach," he told her with a smile and put his forehead on hers, "We'll build on so that your mother and Grace have a place to sleep and…"

"We'd have to find a portal."

"I might know a way," he said, "There are other portals and portal jumpers, right? They can take us. I'd just have to leave every now and then to build on so that when Grace is born…we have our house. It's tradition for some couples for the man to build the house before they marry. Now I already had a house…but we can't quite go there, now can we?"

"You'd build me a house on a beach?" Emma asked with an enchanted smile. She knew this would probably be dangerous considering the flesh eating mermaids and the baby would like…eat sand or something but they could work out the bumps in time.

"I'd build you a house anywhere if it meant that you and your mother and the baby were safe," he told her.

Emma stared at him with renewed fascination.

_He'll leave you. Just like Neal did. Maybe you don't leave him. Maybe he takes the baby and abandons you. _

Emma pushed that thought to the back of her mind. He wouldn't abandon her.

_Abandoning you is what everyone does. Your parents did. Neal did…what's stopping Jefferson. _

No. Jefferson was different. She was just being paranoid…her walls were rising and she was trying desperately to push them down. She wasn't going to let this be ruined before it started.

"Emma?" Jefferson asked, "You okay?"

Jefferson wouldn't leave her…and they'd have to drag her away kicking and screaming before she abandoned her husband and left another kid to be raised without her.

"Yeah," she said and kissed him, "I'm fine."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jefferson had brought enough money from the house to fund a small shopping trip for Emma and her mother.

They wore overcoats to hide their odd clothes. There weren't that many portals in this world so they would stand out. And if someone in Rumpelstiltskin's employ saw their clothes…they couldn't afford to lose their peace now that they just got it.

"Jefferson wants to spend Grace's early years on a beach," Emma told her mother, "The same beach that…we made her at…I just realized that."

"Oh," Snow said.

Emma looked at her mother. She'd been quiet ever since Emma got back. It was like she was sitting back and letting Emma build a relationship with Jefferson, "Are you mad at me? For getting pregnant in the mess we're already in?"

Snow hesitated as she examined dark blue blouse, "I'm not…angry at you Emma. I'm angry at the situation. I know you want to stay…and I know at the same time you want to see Henry again because you don't know if you can get caught up in this curse as well. I understand that. But you have to understand that I'm worried about our futures and the future of Jefferson and Grace."

"I know," Emma nodded, "It's something I think about every day…usually more than once"

"I'm not angry," Snow said and grabbed her daughter's shoulders, "I want you to be happy…after everything you've been through, you deserve it."

"But so do you."

Snow fought tears, "One day…I have faith that I will see David again…but Emma…if things don't change...Jefferson didn't have you with him when the curse took him."

"I know," Emma whispered.

"And he was quick to point a gun at you when you first met him…and he drugged you and he tied me up…I still have concerns. And I honestly believe they are still well founded until such a time as it can be proved that we can change our future."

"Do you think we can?"

"I don't know," Snow said, "There's a part of me that hopes so…because I don't want his story to go like it does…he has proven himself to be very loyal now that he has something to fight for. I just worry about what it would mean for you and me since we're not there."

Emma looked at her mother, "I worry too."

They started walking together and gathered some clothes they could wear.

Emma looked at her mother, "I'm going to need you…do you know that?"

"For what?"

"This childbirth is going to be natural," Emma said, "And…I've never had that before and it…is something that honestly scares me. I was drugged up when I had Henry. I can only imagine the pain I'll be in when Grace is born. You're the only one I know of that gave birth naturally obviously and so…I want you in there. I want you to help me."

Snow felt a sob rise in her throat as she watched her daughter try to give her this opportunity and she wrapped her arms around her daughter, "Yes…yes, I'll help you."

Emma clung to her mother and another thought crossed her mind. She pulled back, "Wait…medicine is a whole lot more primitive than it is in our time…what if…-."

Snow understood Emma's fear immediately, "No Emma…no…no, you won't die in childbirth."

"How would you know?" Emma demanded.

Snow took her daughter's head in her hands, "Because ….and this is going to sound horrible…but Rumpelstiltskin wouldn't let that stand. He'd heal you himself because you're still important."

"Then what happens?" Emma demanded, "What happens so that I'm not there for Grace and Jefferson?"

"I don't know," Snow said, "And I hope we can change things so that you never have to find out."


	40. Chapter 40

Snow White did not want to be here. It was weird and it was awkward and she shouldn't feel weird and awkward and guilty because it hadn't happened yet! She knew that she was cursed when she had….her one night stand with Whale (FRANKENSTEIN!) but that didn't stop her from being ashamed of it. There was a part of her that had known better at the time, and that small voice told her it'd be a mistake and she had ignored it and look where they were at.

Sure David had probably…been with Kathryn…or Abigail but he thought she was his wife. Whale had insulted her and acted like…Whale usually did and she fell into bed with him because she was vulnerable at the wrong time.

And she regretted it so bad. The first thing she wanted to do was take her husband and find a way to make it up to him. It wasn't her fault, she knew she was cursed but that didn't take the guilt away.

Emma was upstairs in her room. The baby was wearing her down; she was feeling more and more tired. Emma wasn't even out of her first trimester yet. In fact she barely IN it.

Jefferson went upstairs to join her a bit later and it left Snow alone to wander the house, like she always did. Snow was happy that Emma was finding happiness with Jefferson. It was about time she had someone to be completely vulnerable to and be happy with. Snow or…Mary Margaret was only privy to some of Emma's pain.

And Snow knew it didn't have to be her. Snow wasn't sure she could completely bear it if Emma told her some of the horrors she went through because Snow thought that putting her in the wardrobe was her best chance…Snow just wanted someone for Emma to talk to…even if it wasn't her all the way.

Snow grabbed a couple of books from her room and took them to the library. She hadn't really had a good chance to sit down and read since she was pregnant. Even then…Emma had a way of sitting on her spine and bladder at the same time that made it near impossible to be comfortable.

Victor was in the library when she walked into the room. She hesitated but saw that he was nursing a drink. Maybe it wouldn't be so awkward

"What are you doing in here?" he demanded.

Oh, too late, Snow felt awkward with him in the room. Thus far she'd been able to avoid him when she was alone but now….

"Sorry," Snow said, "Just…putting up some books."

"I'm working," he muttered, "Can't you come back later?"

"I have to just…," Snow cleared her throat and walked forward, "Victor?"

"What?"

She hesitated. She didn't even know what she was going to tell him. How could she? They were cursed and it hadn't happened yet. And it wasn't like she felt comfortable with talking to Emma about her previous encounters anymore…

She just really didn't want to be here anymore than Victor wanted them there. She wanted to be home next to her husband but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Not for a very long time or if ever. For now they didn't have a choice

"Nothing," Snow cleared her throat, and put the books on his desk, "Will you put those up for me?"

He muttered something unintelligible, but Snow didn't pay attention. A corner of a box peeked out from under a thick stack of papers. She….felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck as she realized it looked completely familiar.

Snow forgot she was in the presence of company and she pulled some of the papers back and realized in horror what it was.

A heart box.

Victor saw her expression and he moved to put the papers over the box, "Don't touch anything!"

What was he doing with a heart box?

He saw her horror because he cleared his throat, "Keepsake box…they were my….my brother's."

"Oh," she said and turned, "I should- I should go."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

The end of their first week, Emma decided she wanted to make love to Jefferson.

It was a big step. Emma hadn't really…made love to someone for a long time. In her mind, there was always a difference between that and sex. She'd had plenty of sex. Even her last two go 'rounds with Jefferson leaned more on the temporary comfort than they did on showing each other how much they loved the other

But Emma wanted this to be different; she wanted to show him that she was more than capable of meeting him halfway. She wanted to prove to herself that she could as well.

Emma didn't know how one was supposed to seduce her husband in the Enchanted Forest. So she stuck with her own culture of the…bedroom arts.

She bought several dozen roses and spread the petals all over the room, slipped into one of his shirts and waited for him after they all had dinner. Emma sat on the bed and waited for him to actually get up to go to bed.

Emma really hoped that there wasn't some sort of culture clash and this was actually some sort of insult. Apparently telling your husband that you wanted to see to northern lights meant something WAY different and Emma wasn't going to look at poinsettias the same way again.

Jefferson came into the room an hour after Emma sat on the bed and waited for him. He stared at her for a second and he blinked in surprise, "Oh."

Emma tried to run her hands through her hair but the sleeves were too long, "Yeah um…we agreed to try and so…I want to try."

He pursed his lips thoughtfully and closed the door behind him, "So I guess you want to take this to the next level then."

Good. Emma didn't have to explain how this would be different to what they'd been doing.

She clenched her hands together in her lap and Jefferson didn't bother to hide his gaze as he stared at her bare legs for a second and then he looked at her

"I do," she said, "I know that…if we actually do this….with the intentions in mind, it'll be hard to go back."

He raised his eyebrows, "And you're ready."

Emma wasn't scared of them making love. She knew she was capable of that, but she was worried about lowering her walls and having him lower his walls completely. She was worried about how it would lead to disappointment because that's what always happened for her.

Maybe this time, it would be different.

What if it wasn't?

Jefferson seemed to sense her hesitation, "If you're not ready, we don't have to. I don't mind waiting."

But Emma was tired of having her walls up. She wanted to trust him completely. She wanted to rely on him. But her own insecurities were preventing her from doing so. No amount of waiting was going to make those go away.

So she took a chance, like she always did with Jefferson. He held out her hands, his long legs crossed the room and sat next to her. Emma gave him a small kiss and unbuttoned his shirt down to his chest.

"This won't hurt the baby, will it?" he asked between small kisses.

"Hasn't before," Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and they both lowered themselves on the bed. Jefferson was careful in how he handled her; he had been since she told him she was pregnant.

"Well, it's been awhile," he told her, even though it hadn't been that long, "The baby's a bit bigger now."

Emma smiled when she felt his fingers brush against her stomach tenderly, "It won't hurt the baby, Jefferson."

That set his mind more at ease and he immediately dropped the hesitancy that she could feel in his touch. Or had…as his kisses and touches became far more enthusiastic.

When they were done (It was quite dark outside when it was light before), Emma and Jefferson just lay there. Emma couldn't explain it but she felt like a burden had been lifted off her chest that she hadn't even realized was there. And it made her want to cry as she and Jefferson whispered to each other like teenaged lovers under the blanket.

It made her want to cry because she realized tonight as they…made love…that she realized that she loved him and she wasn't sure what she should do with that.


	41. Chapter 41

Jefferson woke before Emma did that next morning. It wasn't completely light outside yet. So he made no move to get out of bed, instead he turned and watched his wife sleeping. She had her back to him…she like it when he spooned behind her. Sometime during the night, she'd gotten cold and pulled his shirt back on.

Gods, he didn't know why, but he really liked her wearing that.

He took a peek under the blanket and lifted the back of the shirt his wife was wearing.

Yeah, he really liked it.

He pulled the blanket back up and cuddled closer to his wife. He put his hand right over her belly where their baby was growing.

His baby…his little girl Grace.

Jefferson smiled and buried his face in Emma's hair.

He loved Emma.

He didn't know when really…maybe it was last night. Maybe it was before. But he loved her. He came to the realization sometime last night after he and Emma made love and they were just lying there whispering together…he realized he loved her.

Jefferson didn't want to tell her though. Not yet. If he told her too soon then he would scare her. This…Neal fellow hurt her deeply and he didn't want to ruin it if he was overzealous in his affection.

He was still figuring this out; he never had a wife before.

Emma stirred and stretched, he moved away a bit so that she could turn.

Emma turned around and smiled gently at him, "Hey."

"Hi," he kissed her, "You sleep well?"

"Hardest I've slept in a long time," she kissed him back

"Hm," He sat up and stretched. His wife was watching him and so he took his time. Emma sat up next to him and ran her hand up his chest. He closed his eye and enjoyed his wife's attention for a brief second. No…he couldn't! He had to focus!

Emma moved behind him and pressed up against his back. Oh, she was tempting him!

She pressed her lips against the back of his shoulder. Immediately he gave in and turned around. He playfully pulled Emma back on the bed and kissed her. She gripped his hips with her legs and flipped them both over.

Jefferson stared up at his wife as she gave him a carefree smile and pressed his lips against his chest. He fought a moan. He ran his hand up his wife's back up underneath the shirt and moved to kiss her.

Emma put her hands against his chest to stop him. Jefferson felt confused and he watched as his wife suddenly looked a bit ill.

She launched himself off him and raced to the water closet in the other room.

Jefferson followed her and watched as she dry heaved.

He sat beside his wife and held her hair out of the way, "Are you alright?"

"In a minute," Emma grunted.

"Are you sick?" He felt his heart race…what if she was sick and she lost the baby, "Emma-."

"It's just morning sickness," she wiped her mouth, "I'm fine."

Jefferson blinked, "Morning sickness, what's that?"

"It's…when a pregnant woman gets sick in the morning, it's natural."

"How come?"

"I don't…I don't know. Don't they have morning sickness in the enchanted forest?"

"I don't associate myself with a lot of pregnant women," Jefferson muttered, "Is this going to happen a lot?"

"More than either one of us want," Emma muttered.

Jefferson wrapped his arm around her and he sat with her until Emma was ready to go to breakfast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When her mother asked to speak with her, Emma walked with her to the library without really thinking about it.

When Emma was shown the heart box, it was the only thing she could think about as she walked to the dining room where Jefferson and Victor were already waiting.

It could be nothing….but her mother swore it was a heart box. Snow said she'd seen Regina have a few in her time growing up but she hadn't known what they were until she was much much older.

She trusted her mom on this. She knew what a heart box would look like.

Jefferson looked up from his plate and smiled at his wife as she came in but Emma didn't look at him. She slammed the box on the table, "What is this?"

Victor looked up; his fork was in his mouth, "Where did you get that?"

"Where did_ you_ get it?" she demanded and looked over at her husband accusingly,

"How exactly do you two know each other?"

Jefferson looked down at the heart box and she saw guilt on his face, "Emma."

She turned to him; she knew her mother was behind her, "How?"

Jefferson licked his lips, "We both met while doing a job for Rumpelstiltskin."

Emma hoped he would stop right there because she honestly didn't want to learn any more, but she had to know. She expected herself to be perfectly honest with her husband, she expected him to do the same, "And?"

He didn't look at her, "We agreed to help him finish Regina's corruption if Victor got a heart and I got money."

Out of the corner of her eye, Emma watched her mother flinch as if she'd been slapped and Emma fought her own rising anger, "So…if you hadn't done what you did then our situation might not have happened?"

"Regina was already on the path to insanity," Jefferson explained, "She was the one that summoned Rumpelstiltskin. She was the one that kept going back to him to learn magic even though she knew he was pushing her to perform the dark arts. She would've done what she did eventually. We just….helped speed it up a little."

Emma saw some desperation in his gaze but she refused to be moved. He didn't know that Regina might've always been the way she was. If not for him…maybe things might've been different, maybe she would've actually grown up in a loving home with her parents.

She shook her head angrily, "You did this?"

"I'm not the same man I was, Emma."

"Yeah," Emma scoffed, "In mere weeks."

She turned to leave the room and when she turned a corner, she wiped a tear away. Ugh, pregnancy hormones! How was she supposed to show her husband how legitimately angry she was if she was sobbing everywhere?!

"Emma!" her mother called to her.

"Just leave me alone for a bit," Emma pleaded.

She heard the loud footfalls of her husband behind her, "You can't leave, it's too dangerous!"

"Who said I'm leaving the grounds?" she demanded and stormed out the house.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

42 year old household servant Naomi Dubois knew she wasn't going to really rise higher than her station in life through any fortunate honest circumstances.

So she was a perfect accomplice for the odd looking man that had requested her help and had left a pile of gold on her floor months ago for any information that she could provide for him. He had left her a mirror as a means to communicate, which was impossible…or so she thought beforehand…

Until he had contacted her through it and told her he was looking for a pregnant fair headed woman. Naomi had never believed in magic or enchantments before this man but he was proving her to be utterly wrong.

"And she's there?" Rumpelstiltskin asked as Naomi sat at the desk.

"Yes," Naomi said, "She's here with a man she claims is her husband and a woman she claims is her mother….how can that be when they're the same age?"

"Eh," the imp waved his hand dismissively, "You wouldn't understand, it's too long of a story."

"Are you going to be travelling here again?" she asked. If he did then maybe she wouldn't have to work for this man anymore. This…Rumpelstiltskin (Obviously a cover; who named their child after a vertically challenged child thief who tore himself in half?) And she could use the fortune he left her to her advantage.

"Are they making any indication of leaving?"

"Not until after the baby's born," she told him.

"Hm," he looked thoughtful, "No, I don't think I will yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in a mood to get stabbed again," he muttered and waved his hand dismissively again, "Don't ask, dearie. IT's too long a story to tell. Just…let me know if there are any new developments."

"As you wish."

"Hm," the man said and waved his hand.

And Naomi only stared at her own reflection.

She wondered what exactly she got herself into.


	42. Chapter 42

Jefferson knew what he was doing when he did his part in the con against Regina. He knew it was wrong when he did it and he didn't care. He probably still wouldn't care, his other sins he didn't care about. He wasn't a man that took time to feel regret. If he did, he might go mad. The only reason he cared was because it hurt his wife and it had hurt his mother in law. He still stuck by what he said…Regina chose to go down the path she did…just like he did all those years ago. But he held her hand and

How long had it been since they created their monster? Had it only been about a year ago? It felt like such a lifetime since everything happened.

Jefferson would take responsibility for his crimes…that wasn't the hard part. The hard part was the rest of it. The hard part was that he was going to have to tell Emma everything he'd done because he would be lying to her otherwise.

And in trying to save his marriage, he might be destroying it.

He gave Emma an hour and then walked outside to look for her. It was misting outside, his clothes were slightly damp by the time he searched the grounds and found Emma under the awning that they'd both claimed for their own.

"Where's mom?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Shunning me."

"Does that make you angry?"

"No," he said, "it depresses me…I've come to adore your mother."

She looked up, "Do you even know what you're going to say?"

"Not really, I was just hoping to make it up as I went. Thought it would be more genuine."

He smiled but Emma did not.

"What do you want me to say?" Emma asked, "You had a part in ruining my life."

"I didn't know that it would affect you, I didn't know that my future wife would be affected."

"No, but you knew innocent people would be hurt and you didn't care."

"My empathy only goes so far with most people," he whispered, "My life's ensured that."

"My life hasn't been roses and kittens either, Jefferson but I don't hurt people!"

"You didn't have the benefit of watching someone you loved dearly get murdered in front of you and then getting raised by Rumpelstiltskin to be exactly what he wanted either."

"Yes I was," she said, "My destiny ensured that."

He bent down so that his wife could see him, "Emma, I've done things that I'm not proud of. You know that already."

"But to willingly participate in the corruption of a woman you never met for…what? A good time? That's low Jefferson. And you knew what Regina was to us and you looked me in the face every day and you said nothing."

"Because it would've just hurt you," he took her hands, "Emma, I'm sorry that this eventually circled around to hurt you. And I admit that I did it because I wanted some entertainment but I am not that man anymore. I'm changing…I'm trying to be a better man for you…and for this baby…I've fought for you when I didn't have to. I risked my life more than once so that you and your mother were safe. Would I honestly do that if I was still him? I abandoned that life…I've forsaken everything about my old life and left it all behind _for you_ and for your mother and the baby growing in your belly and so that one day I will be able to go to sleep at night confidant that I am a good man. So that my wife and my daughter can be proud of me."

Emma looked up, tears were pouring down her face…whether from real emotions or hormones, he wasn't sure, "I love you, and you're not making it very easy, you know that? "

The declaration stunned him and he took her hands. He knew she cared…he didn't know when but she loved him! There was someone out there who gave a toss now whether he lived or died, "I love you too."

Emma's eyes filled with joy but it was quickly replaced with doubt and anger, "The last two men I truly cared about or loved abandoned me or died."

Jefferson wiped a tear away from her face, "I won't."

"I can't forgive you for these crimes, yet" she said, "You hurt innocent people and you didn't care. And I'm still not convinced that you care about what you did."

He didn't. That hadn't changed. What had changed was whether or not he would continue doing things like that for profit and he wouldn't, "I'm not looking for your complete forgiveness Emma. But I do want a chance for a clean start. Would you at least give that to me? We could…we can try this again…we can get on more stable ground now if we worked on it."

"No more lies or secrets having to do with my family's past"

"No more," he promised, "But that applies to you too. IF I want to know something you have to tell me too."

He saw the conflict on her face and she gave a small nod, "Okay."

"We'll try again?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile, "Once more but if you screw up again then I'll take you down."

Jefferson smiled, "I'll behave."

"I mean it. I'll be nine months pregnant and you do something and I will beat you up."

"Sounds like the only enjoyment I'll get at that time."

Emma's smile was weak. She was trying to give him the benefit of the doubt."

He pressed his hand against his wife's face. No one had…ever given him a second chance like this before, "I love you."

Emma's smile was a bit stronger this time, "I love you too."

Jefferson gave a beaming smile and wrapped his arms around her. Emma held onto him as well.

He _would _be a better husband


	43. Chapter 43

Emma had forgiven her husband…she had made that decision for several reasons; one, he was doing his best to change and she couldn't expect him to feel sorry for everything he did practically overnight. Two, she loved him…and to break away after realizing she love him because of something he did in the past would just hurt her. Three; he couldn't change if no one gave him the chance to change. If she abandoned him like she'd been abandoned by Neal then she didn't think she was any better than Neal was…even though she had a good reason. Four; he was the only one that knew anything about the world they were in the worlds they might be going to. And five, the most important one…his baby was growing in her belly. And she knew Jefferson loved Grace because of how he acted in her past…she couldn't rob him of that opportunity to know his daughter. She wanted her daughter to have a mother and a father.

She forgave him…but that didn't mean she forgot it. She wasn't…surprised necessarily. She knew the kind of man he was before, he had cost them their way home once for god's sakes. But she was still angry, she still felt betrayed. They were planning a future together; they were going to have a baby. Emma's life was intertwined with Regina's….knowing that her husband had played a part in her corruption would've been nice to know.

But he hadn't told her. Emma had been lied to all her life; she hadn't wanted to marry a man that was just like all the rest.

If he had kept this from her, what else was he lying about?

He'd told her when they had their talk in the garden that he would tell her everything if she just asked….but that was the thing; while Emma wanted to know her husband's sins…at the same time, the thought terrified her. Everyone had secrets and everyone had a past that they were trying to either run from or fix. She wouldn't prod into Jefferson's if he didn't prod into hers.

When they got ready for bed that night, Emma ran her hands over her slightly swollen belly. She wasn't angry at him completely because she suffered….he regretted that, she could see it. But she was angry at him for the unnamed innocents that suffered that he wasn't so regretful about. She knew that he was trying to change and he was trying to be regretful for his past but you couldn't force yourself to have true empathy. It didn't work like that.

Jefferson was still changing when she slipped into the bed. He didn't look at her but she could see the shame on his face.

Emma turned on her side and stared at the wardrobe on her side of the room. Once upon a time, she'd been put in a wardrobe like that to go to a world her parents probably didn't understand so she could have her 'best chance'.

If what she went through was her 'best chance', then that was truly pitiful.

And it was all thanks in part to the man she married.

How did they move on from this? How did she…how did she handle everything knowing eventually that horrible things would happen to her?

If she could stay….if she could stay with him against everything that was already in her past then why couldn't she like…defend her future self? Why couldn't she stick an arrow in Regina's neck? Would that start a new timeline or would it wipe her from existence?

Or…what if she couldn't change it? What if she failed and they killed her and that's why she wasn't with Grace or Jefferson in her version of the past?

No, she had to be smart about this….she had to know for sure if she could change things or not before she went on a suicide mission.

She felt Jefferson slide under the heavy comforter beside her. He turned the lamp off on his nightstand and cuddled against her.

Emma felt her body involuntarily tense at his touch and that was all he needed to draw back, "Sorry."

"I just need some time is all," she whispered, "To work through this."

"Okay," he whispered.

Emma closed her eyes so she could get some sleep. She was exhausted…with the emotions she felt today and the baby sucking the life out of her as babies usually did…she just wanted to get some sleep.

"Emma?"

"Hm?" she tried to keep the irritation out of her voice.

"No one's ever given me a second chance before."

Emma sat up slightly and looked over her shoulder. He gave her a lost and bewildered look that said how confused he was.

Emma felt her chest clench at those big blue eyes of his. She'd rarely gotten a second chance in life either….she'd barely gotten a first chance at all with the childhood of neglect and abuse she had suffered. If things had been different then there might've been a chance that she would've ended up the exact same way that Jefferson had been. Amoral and vicious when the opportunity struck him and only gentle whenever someone showed him the slightest bit of attention and affection….

Her parents might fight against that belief. They would say she was a savior and a true love baby so she couldn't possibly end up like him. But they didn't know how hard it was, they didn't know what it was like every day to struggle with being a good person. If she couldn't be a good person, then she could be a decent person but even that attempt felt like she was sinking in failure every day.

Jefferson was sort of like one of those 'fighting dogs'. Abused and traumatized growing up to be shaped into what someone needed him for and then let loose to perform what his master wanted in the off chance that if he was successful, he might receive some sort of love or affection….because that was still better than nothing.

That in no way excused what he did. But it was the only way Emma could somewhat sympathize with his actions.

Emma supposed Regina could fit in that category too but Regina had opportunities to get away. She was an adult when she met Rumpelstiltskin and she had every chance to walk away when it got too dark for her but she didn't.

Jefferson was different, Jefferson had been a child when Rumpelstiltskin found him….scared and traumatized after witnessing the murder of his father…the only family he had. The book said that Regina had a father who truly loved her and pushed her to be better. Neither Jefferson nor Emma even had that much.

Emma sighed….she tried to tell herself that she should still be angry with him…and in part she was but….there was a part of her that understood in her own twisted way. It didn't make it right…maybe it even meant that Emma was messed up (but she already knew that).

She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his own arm around her…she sensed his hesitation at first but he relaxed when he realized she didn't pull away or tense.

"You're an idiot," she whispered in the darkness and wrapped her arm around his torso.

He gave an amused "Hm," and kissed the top of her head, "I love you too."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Snow was angry, she cleaned.

Or rather…when Mary Margaret was angry she cleaned.

Snow spent several years in a forest by herself and she was constantly angry. It would've been hard to clean those. But Mary Margaret was different. Regina insisted on giving her an organized personality that practically bordered on OCD.

Jefferson played a part in corrupting Regina. Whether or not Regina would've turned regardless was irrelevant. That didn't excuse the fact that it was him that HAD turned her!

Well, that was a rough way of putting it. Regina was responsible for her own actions…no matter how many people she blamed. Snow might even say it was her fault that Regina turned out like she did.

Or she might have…once upon a time. But that was before Regina started targeting everyone in what seemed to be a never ending temper tantrum.

Snow had been a child! Who was still mourning her mother and had been manipulated by a grown woman. And now that Snow knew what sort of dark sorceress Cora really was, there was no way that Regina and Daniel would've escaped together.

But Jefferson was an adult who knew what he was doing and thanks to him, she had grown up with a woman who hated her when she really needed a mother and she had been robbed of the chance to raise her own daughter.

What Emma went through because of him…

Snow tried to shove it out of her mind as she started cleaning. It was amazing what the servants were able to hide when they should've cleaned it up.

Snow started from the main hall and worked her way to the servant's quarters. Now there was a real disaster area….she cleaned around the mess so that they didn't know she'd been in there…she dusted and changed the bedding…just for something to do. It was early morning and while the servants were up and about, none of the house was yet.

Snow would forgive Jefferson; that was just her nature. The moment he gave her those eyes, she would forgive him but for now she was just so mad.

There was a mirror on the table and Snow went to pick it up. She needed to see how filthy she was before she got ready for breakfast to decide if she should stop now and get a bath drawn.

She gave a startled yelp when it wasn't her face she saw but Rumpelstiltskin's.

"Well, well, well, dearie," Rumpelstiltskin purred and rested his head in his hands while gazing at her affectionately, "How lovely to see you! Emma getting on, alright?"

At the mention of her daughter, Snow slammed the mirror glass first against the corner of the desk…shattering it into a hundred pieces.

They'd been found.

She raced to go wake her daughter.


	44. Chapter 44

Emma had a fitful night of sleeping. There was still some anger left in her…and her baby was giving her trouble. Little Grace was already sucking the life out of her…and when she got halfway emotional, she had weird dreams.

It was not a good combination currently.

She tossed and she turned. If Jefferson was awake, he didn't indicate it. He probably knew her discomfort was mostly his fault right now. But in the early hours of the morning, she finally dropped off to sleep…

….and was awakened a little bit later when her mother pulled off the covers, "Emma."

She sat up and scowled at her mother, "What?!"

Jefferson sat up as well, his hair was ruffled and he was rubbing one eye. He almost looked like an innocent little kid, "What's going on?"

"He's found us," Snow whispered, "One of the servants is his spy."

That was all Emma needed to hear, she threw back the covers and stood, "He's here?"

"No," Snow said, "I saw him through a mirror."

Emma felt a bit confused, "So he…IS here?"

"An enchanted mirror," Jefferson told her while dressing, "He can see through it no matter where he's at."

"I thought the guy in the mirror did that for Regina," Emma gave her mother another look, "That's what the book said."

"No, that's just how it works for Regina," Jefferson told her, "Mirrors…especially small ones can be enchanted as a communication device. Sometimes if it's the right kind of mirror, then you can see through other mirrors in the house. By the way, how does the man in the mirror work? Is there a population of mirror men or something? And Regina just tricked one into working for her?"

"Long story and I don't think it's happened yet," Suddenly Emma felt very exposed as she remembered how little she wore in front of the mirror in the room a couple of times and felt a small blush rise to her cheeks. They made love in front of that mirror! And if that imp was watching…!

Emma grabbed a vase and hurled it at the mirror. The vase shattered against the mirror. The mirror just got a large crack, but it did not break

Emma scowled at the bad luck and threw the other vase on her husband's nightstand…which just resulted in another crack

"Emma," her mother warned.

"No," Emma moved forward, "I got this."

"Jefferson!" her mother turned to him.

Emma grabbed the chair and lifted it up. She slammed the chair against the mirror, shattering it. It collapsed in front of her. She winced as several shards cut her hands.

"You done?" Jefferson asked.

"No," Emma muttered and stared at her stinging hands, "Let's go pay a visit to Victor."

Jefferson looked at his mother-in-law, "Don't stab him."

"I'm not going to stab him!" she snapped, "I didn't stab you, why would I stab him?"

Jefferson gave her a faux pout, "I was hoping for sentimentality reasons!"

Snow just glared at him and then went to follow her daughter.

Jefferson stared at the shattered mirror and then at the chair. It took two kicks before he was able to get one of the legs off but it finally broke off and twirled it in his hand to get momentum.

He had work to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Emma listened to her mother recount how she had come to find out about the spy in the rooms and the more she listened the angrier she grew.

Just one moment of peace! Could they not have that?

Her baby should not be born with them holed up god-knew-where terrified that Rumpelstiltskin could sweep in at any time and either take her or hurt Jefferson and take her mother if he counted her sudden teleportation as 'breaking the deal'. And she shouldn't have to be constantly terrified that he would take and use Grace for his own purposes.

He had already used her. Wasn't that bad enough?

Emma caught herself at a glance in the mirror and realized she only wore a robe over the thin nightgown and she hadn't even taken the time to brush her tangled hair. Despite the emergency of the situation, she automatically felt a bit self-conscious; this was going to make her look even more like a lunatic.

She entered the breakfast hall. Victor was already there…he looked like he was nursing one of his usual hangovers (him getting drunk probably explained why he thought it might be a good idea to bring back the dead, Emma thought) and the maids were moving around, getting things ready.

Emma looked at her mother, "Which one?"

Snow pointed at a dark headed woman in her forties, "That one."

Emma automatically walked forward, curled her fist and slammed it right into the maid's nose. The maids around her screamed and dropped utensils. Emma grabbed the woman by the back of her dress and angrily brought her over to Victor and slammed her face against the table in front of him.

Victor jumped back, "Have you gone mad?"

Probably. Attacking her might've seemed a little rash now that Emma thought of it but this woman had sold her out…and endangered her family and Emma was up to her neck in drama right now, "She's working for Rumpelstiltskin."

"Emma please," Victor rubbed his eyes, "Perhaps it was one of your dreams, you told me they were vivid."

"My mother found an enchanted mirror in her room."

Victor stopped and pulled his hands from his eyes. He was inclined to listen, but he still saw doubt, "She's been with my household for several years."

"Yeah?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised, "Makes you wonder how long she's been spying for him, then."

Victor narrowed his eyes and gave a small sigh, "How long?"

"Victor-," the maid, Naomi, started, "He helped me…he gave me money to-."

"How long?"

"Since long before your father passed."

Victor's eyes widened. If he wasn't black and white, Emma would've thought that he was a lot paler than he had been, "James!"

The butler straightened up, "Sir?"

"Make sure Naomi only packs her belongings. I want her out of the house before lunch."

"Wait," Emma looked at Naomi, "Is he coming for us/"

She shook her head frantically, "He didn't want to. He said he wouldn't until the baby was born, but if you know then that might change-.

Emma looked at Victor, "Did you know?"

"Would I be firing her if I did?" he demanded.

He could be putting on a show for all Emma knew, "I honestly don't know."

She turned around and went to find her husband.

God, she was tired of getting stabbed in the back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jefferson never realized how many mirrors were in this house. Each one could now be used as communication by Rumpelstiltskin. He could watch them from anywhere.

Now the smart thing to do would be to take Emma and run but he liked to think that he was also doing Victor a favor. Who knew what that imp could use against him if he continued working?

There was another one. He took it down. He was pretty sure this was the last one.

"Jefferson, wait."

Jefferson stopped as he laid down the sheet so that the shards didn't cover the floor. He looked up and sat that Rumpelstiltskin was standing in the mirror.

So his theory had been correct. He was starting to doubt it when he destroyed the 20th mirror.

Jefferson stood up slowly and looked at his former mentor…what had he ever really offered Jefferson that Jefferson could use? What could Jefferson do that didn't benefit Rumpelstiltskin?

He could stand against him.

He shook his head, "You can't have her."

"I'll get to her eventually."

"You'll have to step over my corpse to do it."

"Dearie, don't think that I won't if you give me too much trouble."

Jefferson knew his mentor better than that, "You won't. You wouldn't leave Grace without one of her parents permanently.

"Which is a good reason why you should let me have your wife back…I'll return her."

"Yeah," Jefferson scoffed, "In what condition?"

"You could come home."

Jefferson tensed, "No."

"You miss your feather bed. You miss your house. You miss everything, don't you? No color there….food doesn't taste right…none of the familiar faces you're so used to seeing….I'll bet you even miss the work."

Jefferson wouldn't even allow himself to consider it. If he even allowed himself to do so then he'd feel like he was betraying his wife

"She told me she loved me yesterday," he said, "No one's ever told me that before except my dad and really meant it. So….as much as I miss those material goods that I could have, I'm not going to betray her. Not again. Because see, I sort of love her too. And I wouldn't trade what we have…I mean, whatever it is, for the self-serving stuff you have to offer. I have a wife and baby to think about."

"You're making a big mistake Jefferson."

Maybe I am," He shrugged and picked up the wooden leg, "I don't care."

"I will find a way to get her back. She's far more important to everything than just your wife and the mother of your child."

"Not while I breathe," Jefferson hissed and swung the leg. The mirror shattered around him. It just added to the cuts and scrapes already covering his arms.

"Jefferson?"

He looked up to see his wife standing there. From the look in her eyes, she had heard everything,

"So, I think we should find a new place," he whispered.

Emma moved forward and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace and held her close.

HE knew that she could take care of herself but she was pregnant…and that hindered that.

So he would keep her safe. He and her mother would keep her safe.


	45. Chapter 45

**One Month Later**

Jefferson knew he had to make it right with Snow. As far as he was concerned he'd hurt her just as much as he'd hurt his wife with his actions. She lost her father…she lost the chance to raise her daughter. He couldn't imagine how it would feel if someone took his daughter away from him. He'd snap their neck and Grace wasn't even born yet.

So, it was something that he felt like he had to do.

He found Snow White in her room. She had her back to him as she shoved some things in the trunk of her room.

"Snow."

She turned and looked at him; there wasn't anger in her eyes. Not anymore at least but there was a certain tension, "Where's Emma?"

"Packing some of our things."

"You should be helping her."

"She wouldn't let me. She told me that if she packed, I could lift."

"Is the house we found, ready?"

"It's getting there," he promised her, "Victor's mother lived there when she was growing up. Her husband bought it for sentimental reasons. He's letting us use it so we don't have to spend money…well other than repairs which take a while, so the idea of packing is really weird."

"We need to be ready at a moment's notice," she snapped, stood, and started to leave, "We don't know if he's coming for Emma now that he knows we know."

"Snow," he started.

"I don't have time. I have to get the rest pa-." she started to leave and he got in the way of the door.

"Snow," he said a little more gently, "Could we please talk?"

She sighed and looked up at him, and waited.

"Nothing can repair the damage I helped do to your family," he told her honestly, "And it wasn't until…I had reasons to examine my life that I started realizing what I did and what it meant. I had a hand in ruining your life and I am truly sorry. I don't expect your forgiveness of course…I wouldn't forgive someone like me either."

"Then what is it that you want from me?" she asked.

"I want to know how to make this right," he looked up at her, "I know most men don't care for the mother of their wife but I do. I've grown fond you in the time that we've spent together and I want to know how I can fix this."

"You can't fix this," she snapped through her tears, "You can't take back…the years of what she did to us. I was a kid…Jefferson. I was a kid when I lost my mother. I was a kid when Regina came into my life two years afterwards. And I wanted to love her as a mother, my father had matters of the kingdom to attend to most of the time, I _needed _a mother. And my father counted on Regina to be that mother and so did I. But after everything with Daniel…she changed. She was cold to me, she was against me. And I tried to make it right but no matter what I did…she just hated me more. And that hate spread…to my father, and then to the kingdom, and then to my family, and then to the entire world. I didn't get to see my daughter until she was…neglected and abused so badly that she couldn't even trust me. And I did that because that was still her best chance. That hurts, do you know that? You had a part to play in there."

"I know," he whispered.

"But I know that Regina has to account for her own actions. I know that and I can't hate you or blame you because of what she did. I know that she hated me long before you came into the picture but…that doesn't mean you didn't help her down that path. And that's something I have to work through myself to be able to forgive. Because what started out as a paycheck and cheap entertainment for you led to a lifetime of misery for me. Or…the girl across worlds that will eventually be me. What's horrible is that I can't stop Regina from hurting that little girl that's going to grow up to be me someday. And I have so many pent up feelings that I can't get out and it scares me because we might have to relive this terror a second time. I ran, and fought, and hid…and I'm tired of it, I'm sick of it…," she sobbed, "And I just want to go home and I can't."

"I know," Jefferson said.

"I don't….know how we can make this right," Snow said but the anger was gone in her voice, he saw the sadness in her eyes, "I don't."

"Could we perhaps try again?" he asked.

Snow looked up and he saw the conflict in her eyes. He saw the pain in them as she no doubt recounted every horrible thing Regina did, every word she said that might not have happened if not for him.

"I'm tired of being angry," she whispered. Her eyes filled with tears, "I'm just so tired of everything. Of it…being one thing after another."

"I know," Jefferson said again.

Snow moved in closer and he carefully wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him closer and started sobbing.

Jefferson rested his cheek on the top of her hair and let her cry it out. She'd been strong for so long. Even Snow White, the great 'stabber of Rumpelstiltskin' had breakdowns every once in a while."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And then we went shopping."

Emma ran her hand over her bulging stomach and smiled at her husband as they sat on the bed, "You went shopping?"

"Well…I wanted to try my hand at fishing but your mother gave me the big eyes and talked me out of it."

"Well, what did you get?"

He showed her a small pink lacy satin baby dress," I found…I found this. I figured with parents like us, Grace wouldn't be a prim proper lady for very long, so I figured that…you know…might as well while before she decides she hates dresses.

Emma gave a beaming smile, "It's beautiful."

"Really? Because I thought you'd be happy with a unisex tunic and pants."

"No," Emma took it from him and looked at it, "I never got the chance to wear things like this."

"Would you have liked to?"

Emma's smile faltered, "A bit…maybe…a long time ago. Unfortunately…that didn't happen."

Jefferson rubbed his wife's back, "I'm sorry."

Emma looked at him and smiled, "It makes me really happy…that you made it right with my mom."

"I'm glad…it makes you glad," he looked thoughtful, "Yes, I said that right."

Emma wrapped her arms around her husband's neck, "It makes me…really….really happy."

"Oh? How happy?" he asked as she rolled on her back and pulled him on top of her.

"Should I tell you or show you?"

"I think we need to work on our romantic lines," he muttered, "Because I feel silly. So why don't we just show each other."

Emma gave him a happy smile and pulled him in for a kiss.

And they both felt something.

Jefferson bolted off Emma so fast that he nearly toppled off the bed, "What was that?"

Emma sat up, "Jefferson, it's fine."

He gave a panicked look at her stomach, "How can you say that? Something might be wrong with the baby!"

"It's not," Emma put her hand on her belly, "Jefferson, Grace was just kicking."

"That wasn't a kick. That was like…a brush."

"Usually a baby's kick doesn't feel like a person's kick," she told him, "I'm sort of an authority and trust me. Nothing's wrong with the baby."

He looked down and gave her an excited smile of his own. Emma smiled back and gave him another kiss.

"Let me feel," he spread his hand on her stomach.

"No," Emma placed his head on another part, "That's where she is."

Jefferson felt the flutter across his hand, "Wow."

Emma smiled, "Yeah."

"She's quite active in there."

"She is," Emma nodded.

He looked up at her like she was the most fascinating person in the world, "Emma. That's our baby."

"She is," Emma said again.

Jefferson gave her a carefree excited smile and kissed where the baby moved, "That's our Grace."


	46. Chapter 46

1 Month Later.

Emma ran her hand over her swollen stomach as Grace moved. Her child as quite the active one tonight. Well, she was active every night really. It never failed. When Emma wanted to get some sleep, Grace would just happen to bounce around in her womb for a while before finally settling down in the most uncomfortable positions she could get in.

Grace was going to be a handful. Emma wasn't sure if she was looking forward to that or not.

Emma stared up at the ceiling of their home. It was smaller than Victor's house…by a lot really but it was still the biggest place Emma had ever lived at. Foster homes didn't count, they may have been sizable but they were always over crowded. Once Emma shared a room with four other girls. But this…this was different. With only three people, there was plenty of room. There were three bedrooms, with a study that included a library and gigantic fireplace and a kitchen…and den…and a winding staircase. Emma never lived in a place with a winding staircase before

Her mother was a lot more at ease now that they were out of the Victor's main house. She didn't talk about it, and usually she blamed it on the curse but she just felt guilty still over the one night stand.

Snow White and Frankenstein getting it on….that was a mental image that would never fail to amuse Emma and disgust her at the same time.

She tried to think of it because her mind would go to other places…places that she didn't want to visit. But the more that she tried to ignore the places her mind went, the more they went there.

Emma tried to keep her sobbing quiet but her husband was such a light sleeper these days. The more the baby grew, the antsier he became.

Jefferson looked at her, "Are you alright?"

Emma pulled herself up to a sitting position, "I dreamed about Henry."

Jefferson looked concerned and he rubbed her back, "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I miss him, Jefferson," the sob caught in her throat, "I miss him so much."

Jefferson sat up and wrapped his arms around her. Emma buried her face in his shoulder and started sobbing. It was so vivid. She saw him smiling and she reached out to grab him and found herself back in this room reaching out for air.

It hurt. So bad.

Jefferson held her and let her cry for half an hour. After that, Emma knew she had to pull herself together. She gave her husband a kiss and climbed out of the bed.

She had to get dressed. Too many things to do today to sit around crying.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Victor let them live rent free but there were other expenses that had to be met. Repairs for the house…furniture…food.

Jefferson got a job as a hatter in the city. He was quickly building up his reputation. Women just LOVED him; he knew how to flirt to get them to buy things. But Emma knew that he wouldn't let that flirting go anywhere, she'd stopped by his shop and watched him from afar. There wasn't any warmth to the flirting. He gave an easy smile that didn't reach his eyes. The women fell all over themselves for an easy smile and pretty words.

Victor got Snow on as a private tutor to some of the rich children in the more extravagant side of town. They were making a good reputation for themselves. They were making ends meet.

Emma did her best at home. She cooked and cleaned…and felt all sorts of useless. None of her skills really fit in this time period for her gender or situation.

So she tried sewing…and when she wouldn't stop stabbing herself, she tried knitting. That was a bit easier but sometimes the needle would slip and stretch the yarn. Her first attempt at a baby bootie didn't end well. She'd gotten insulted when Jefferson innocently asked her what it was supposed to be.

It was approaching evening when Emma finished her daily chores and set to go to market. They were having some sort of festival that day. There were more people in the town when she hailed a carriage to take her to the market.

Emma didn't pay attention to the men trying to sell her things, they bragged of colors but she couldn't see them. They bragged of wonders that might be fascinating for some but not for a woman who lived in an advanced time. The only thing Emma could do was thread through everyone and hope no one crashed into her belly.

What took 45 minutes tops now took two hours thanks to the crowd. The sun was starting to set and everything became more active.

Emma kept her basket close and tried to find a cab….it took another half an hour before she realized she couldn't find one. Most of them were probably taken by those that had celebrated too hard to early.

What was the festival even about again?

It was starting to get dark; Emma didn't want to be out past evening. Not with the rumors going around her family was probably already home.

She could walk…she imagined she would find a cab the further she got away from here.

Emma carried the basket through the streets. IT wasn't far, she knew the way. Walking would just be so time consuming. She could imagine Jefferson and Snow going out of their mind with worry if she was gone too long. There was talk of something in the city….something prowling the streets.

The chatter grew quiet…it grew darker, but there still wasn't a cab yet. Emma grew a bit annoyed and kept walking. They used to not need a carriage because there was usually a cab outside; Emma was going to talk to Jefferson about getting them a cab and a driver for festivals like this.

After twenty minutes of walking, she turned into a quiet street that looked deserted. It was a bit eerie but Emma moved forward anyway, this was the quickest route to get home.

She heard some sort of guttural croaking above her.

Emma looked up. On the roof there was a man, a tall man with abnormally long limbs and red glowing eyes.

The basket dropped from Emma's hands as the thing leapt off the roof and fell eight stories to land at her feet.

The light of the streetlamp reflected a blade in his hand.

The thing sprung towards her. Emma's heart leapt to her chest. She moved backwards and tripped over her dress. One hand went to her stomach as if that could protect Grace, and the other hand went out at the creature as if to ward him off.

And then, right before she hit the ground and the thing landed on top of her; fire erupted from her hand and flew towards the thing that was attacking her.


	47. Chapter 47

Emma was shaking before she opened her eyes. She lay there on the ground in a fetal position to protect her baby. She waited for the attack but it didn't happen…nothing happened.

Emma opened her eyes and looked around the sweet. Something smelled like it was burning. It smelled like burning flesh and Emma felt her stomach roll. Emma turned around and emptied her dinner on the cobblestones.

She didn't see her attacker though…he wasn't anywhere to be found.

Emma put her hand over her womb, the baby kicked but Emma didn't feel any contractions. That was good. That was the only part of her that wasn't hurting though. She was sure that she was going to have a concussion. Her hands burned…Emma wasn't sure if it was because she scraped them or because of…

What happened?

Had she…summoned magic again? To defend herself and her baby?

Emma pulled herself up and fought the dizziness that hit her.

She heard footsteps…people were coming. She heard surprised and terrified screams and they were getting closer.

Emma stumbled down to the alley that would lead her home…just before several people emerged.

Whatever she'd done…it'd drawn attention.

Emma turned around and stumbled towards home. A carriage passed her. Emma tried to hail it and it slowed down. She felt relief…she could go home….she could figure it out in the safety of the carriage.

The carriage door opened. Emma felt her heart start to race when she saw her husband step out, "Emma!"

Emma raced to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"What happened?" he asked

Emma didn't release her worried husband. She didn't want to appear weak and emotional but something happened and she didn't understand what she'd done and she couldn't control it….and she was scared.

"I don't know," she whispered, "I don't know."

"Were you the one that did that?" he asked.

"Did what?" she asked, "Jefferson…what did I do?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I set him on fire?" Emma demanded and tried to focus on what her husband was telling her. The rocking carriage that was taking them back home was making her feel queasy but she was holding on for now. It was definitely a concussion.

Or it was the fear and confusion of what she did.

Or it was her body reacting to the magic.

Jefferson nodded, "You could hear it screaming for miles. We were on the second floor…getting things together in case we had to search all night for you. We heard the screaming, looked through the window…and saw something…someone on the roof a couple of blocks down and I knew I had to head in that direction."

Emma struggled to breathe…she set a man on fire with just a lift of her hand and a wave of fear.

She'd teleported to an entirely different world when she was scared and wanted to protect her daughter.

What else was she going to want to do?

She just wanted to go home and raise her son and daughter with her husband and parents….why was that so hard?

"Emma…," he took her hands and she pulled them away. She didn't know what magic she had and she was still scared…and she didn't want to hurt him. Jefferson let her pull her hands away, "Emma….that thing that attacked you…it wasn't' a man."

"Then what was it?"

"I think it was a spring heeled Jack…"

Emma temporarily forgot where she was, "Those don't exist."

"Emma," he said with amusement.

And Emma remembered where she was, "Yeah, I know….look where I am."

He gave her a small smile, "Are you okay?"

Emma shook her head, "No….no way am I alright."

Jefferson wrapped his arms around her. Emma returned the embrace with closed fists as they pulled up to the house. Emma saw her mother coming out the door. She raced towards her and wrapped her arms around her as well.

What was happening to her?


	48. Chapter 48

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and tried to make herself concentrate. Emma had been through a lot in her life. She'd been abused and neglected and beaten down all her life….

And nothing was as agonizingly intolerable as putting this stupid thread through this stupid needle.

Sewing was a pain, she hated it. She really did. She didn't know how her mother could sit around doing it and she definitely wasn't certain how her husband could have the patience and concentration to sit around making hats all day. Especially when it was Jefferson doing the work. She didn't understand it; He was NEVER still.

Jefferson watched her with bemusement, "Perhaps I should do that."

"NO!" Emma said harshly and stared at the cursed thread and needle, "I put my mind to it, I'm going to do it."

"As you wish," he kissed her cheek, "Want me to read to you?"

Snow looked up from her own baby blanket that she was knitting…it was her third one. If Emma royally screwed up sewing Grace's name into the cloth they would sew into the baby blanket, then she'd have practice on the 40 blankets her mother will have knitted by the time the baby was born, "I think that'll be nice."

"I found a book of Fairy Tales written in Slaviarae"

"What's Slaviarae?" Emma asked.

"Another language from another world. There's a portal that links it here about…fifty miles east," he put the book on the table, "Luckily, I'm quite fluent is Slaviarae and the fairy tales are known for their brutality."

"Sounds Familiar," Emma muttered, "Wonder if they're recorded history from another world and no one knows."

"Maybe it's all about the citizens in this world and you landed our beautiful backsides in another Dark Curse," Jefferson teased

Emma grabbed some yarn next to her mother and threw it at her husband, "Yes honey, read us some brutal fairy tales. I'm going to get some ideas on what I can do to you just for that little theory."

He gave her a small kiss and opened the book.

Someone knocked on the door.

Emma looked up and the blood drained from her face, "Hunters."

"Easy," Jefferson took her hand and squeezed it. He stood up and went to answer the door.

"Second time this week," Emma told him.

"I know," he said over his shoulder, "They're just getting desperate is all. Something that can kill a spring heeled jack is something that could hurt a lot of innocent people."

"Great honey," Emma muttered sarcastically, 'Thanks."

"You know what I Mean," he whispered and answered the door.

Three men stood there; all armed with guns and knives. Sorry to bother you again Jefferson…and sorry to scare your wife and her sister…"

Jefferson looked behind him, where the women stood. He couldn't tell them that Snow as Emma's mother. No one would believe that and it'd make them suspicious.

"You haven't found them yet," Jefferson noted.

The man shook his head, "We just…..we just ask to look around. Whatever killed that thing could be dangerous."

Snow scoffed, "Whatever killed that thing deserves a medal."

"Maybe," a younger one. A blonde one said, "But we need to find them…just in case."

"Why?" Snow demanded, "So you can put its head on a wall?"

She turned and went back to her room. Emma followed.

Jefferson turned and smiled, "Search away."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma walked and stood next to her mother at the fireplace, "You know…if they suspect you're a sympathizer with what I did, then they're going to target us harder."

Snow stared at the fire, "You were protecting yourself."

"I know."

"You shouldn't fear the consequences of self-defense."

"I know," Emma said and leaned against the mantle, "But what I do terrifies me. They have every right to be scared as well. The way I see it, my abilities…or whatever only work when I'm scared or hurting. What's going to happen to me when the baby's being born?"

"Emma," Snow whispered, 'Nothing's going to happen."

"Can you say that for sure?" Emma whispered and looked back at the fire.

A few minutes later, Jefferson opened the door to the study, "They're gone."

"Any new instructions?" Snow asked.

"No," Jefferson came up behind his wife and hugged her, "Just told us to stay in after curfew."

"Yeah," Emma whispered and closed her eyes, "Like we're going in after dark."


	49. Chapter 49

Everything Emma did felt uncomfortable. Walking felt uncomfortable, sitting, standing, laying down….it was like little Grace was determined to make her as miserable as possible.

Which meant they were in the homestretch and that excited and terrified her. Once the baby was born, it meant that Rumpelstiltskin would be coming after her and Grace. She wasn't sure which one he wanted. She figured that maybe he thought one was as good as another.

Or really, all he needed to do was get ahold of Grace. Emma knew she would follow right along to protect her daughter.

Let him try to take her. Emma would make sure that pile of ashes or smoking corpse (Depended on who you asked) that was the spring heeled jack would be him.

So as the time passed and her baby grew, it became uncomfortable to move…to do anything.

With the inability to get comfortable, Emma was really starting to get tired earlier. So she usually went to lie down before her husband even got home and rest.

So, in some ways, she couldn't wait to have this kid out of her. She realized she wasn't going to sleep for the next eighteen years anyway…or…when Regina cast the curse, but at least then she could sit without feeling uncomfortable.

Emma dozed on and off. She woke up…it felt like every half hour. Every time the baby moved, she opened her eyes.

Then she had a nightmare…they were getting worse as the pregnancy went on. It was usually the same three. In one, she saw Rumpelstiltskin dragging her away. She felt her nails break as she clawed the floor and struggled away from him…but never got free.

In another, Rumpelstiltskin was taking Grace away. Emma tried to chase him, but never got any closure. Jefferson woke her up to tell her that she was screaming so loud that her throat was raw.

And in the last one she usually had, she dreamed Regina was taking Henry and she couldn't reach him...that was another one that Jefferson woke her up on.

God, Emma couldn't wait till this baby was delivered.

Tonight's nightmare was of the 'Rumpelstiltskin kidnapping her' kind. She usually didn't scream herself awake on those; Emma had been in Rumpelstiltskin's 'care' before. She could handle it. It was just him having her kids that she was worried about.

She pulled herself awake and sat up. She was shaking but she was covered in sweat. Another thing she missed? Air conditioner.

"Emma?"

Emma looked over at her husband. Through the dim light, she saw him getting changed for bed. He was shirtless…god.

She could see his concern, "Are you okay?

"Yeah," Emma rubbed her hand where Grace kicked, "Just a nightmare."

"Are you warm?"

Emma managed a nod, "Could you open the window please?"

"Sure honey," he moved across the room and pushed open the glass, "Is that better?"

Emma nodded and then lifted her head up, "I think I smell cake."

"Really?" he stick his head out and breathed deep, "I don't smell anything."

Her mouth was watering and now she was hungry, "It's Angel Foodcake. I miss Angel Foodcake."

"What's Angel Foodcake?" he asked

It's this light bread that's really sweet, and you can put strawberries and whipped cream on it. It's REALLY good."

"We'll have to cook it for you sometime."

"I hope so; I'd like to have some before we run to hide on the beach world."

"I still can't smell it."

"I can," she smiled as he buried his face in her neck, "It's odd."

"Hm," she felt his lips against her neck, "You must be part bloodhound."

"Do you think it's because Grace has all this magic and I do too?"

"Who knows?" he kissed her where her shoulder and neck met, "should I close the window?"

"No, I like the smell," Emma told him and took his hand.

"Are you going to go back to sleep?" he asked as she guided his hand to where Grace was moving.

"Doubt it."

He gave a sad moan, "I wish there was something that we could do to wear you back out."

"Me too," Emma told him and patted his head, "But that's what got us in this position, wasn't it?"

He gave a quiet chuckle, "Would you like me to stay awake with you?"

"No," Emma wrapped one of his arms around her, "Get some sleep. You have to work tomorrow."

"I could talk…tell you about the wonderful different shades of black and the different fabrics and needles…."

Emma giggled, "I think I'll pass. I just want you here."

"As you wish my darling," he kissed her in the cheek, "Try and get some sleep."

Emma felt her husband bury his face in her shoulder and she smiled. She liked these moments with him.

She could pretend she was normal.


	50. Chapter 50

Any time now.

Emma's hips and back hurt. When Grace wasn't moving constantly, she was sprawled out in positions that couldn't possibly be comfortable.

And Emma was miserable.

The pains started shortly after that, and Emma knew they were now about to cross the finish line. Grace was ready to be born.

There were no epidurals in this world…and child birth was a lot more dangerous. It never left her mind that maybe THAT'S why there wasn't an older Emma Swan running around Storybrooke. She just….didn't survive this. The Jefferson in Storybrooke. He hadn't referred to Grace's mother at all. He didn't tell her about her fate. Maybe that was because he didn't want to scare her. Maybe he didn't tell her because he wanted her to be happy in her last few months and not wait for her own death.

No, that was stupid. They could say that you couldn't change the past all they wanted. Emma was going to do it. She was the savior. Maybe those rules didn't apply to her.

She couldn't live with it if she gave up Grace the same way she gave up Henry. After nine months of bonding…and falling in love with Grace's father….she couldn't give all this up. She was happy. And if she could change things…if she could hold on until the curse hit then she could stay with Jefferson at his house on the hill. He wouldn't go insane from being lonely.

He could still go and get the younger version of her. He could still tell her that she was special and the savior and she could save everyone…nothing had to change on that front.

She and Jefferson may have rushed it but they could spend those 28 years getting to know the other…and they had the years it took for Grace to grow up too.

But what if she couldn't change it? What if something happened to her because she was stubborn and didn't go back if presented with the choice and Jefferson was a widower and her children were without a mother?

What did she do?

It was the only thing she thought about as the carriage taking them to Victor's pulled to a stop outside. It'd been what she thought about since she was told she was pregnant and she still wasn't any closer to finding a solution to what she could do.

She'd been in this world almost a year.

Henry would be eleven now…if she got home a year later than when she left. He could be waiting for her every day to come home…much like Grace did with Jefferson when they were separated probably.

No. Emma wasn't going to think about that. She couldn't get upset; she was drained as it was.

Jefferson looked between her mother and her husband. She wasn't sure who was worse at smothering her right now. Jefferson was at her side every time she looked uncomfortable and her mother was there the rest of the time. Emma couldn't move, but she was hardly an invalid…

She was used to being self-reliant and this was still a whole new situation for her.

She hated it still. She hated being and feeling useless because she was so pregnant she could feel a room.

Jefferson opened the door and pulled the steps out from inside the carriage so Emma and her mother could walk down them.

It was a chilly evening; Emma wore a heavy cloak to keep warm much like her mother. Jefferson wore his long coat that looked a lot more comfortable.

"Are you alright?" Jefferson asked.

"I'm fine," she muttered but leaned gratefully on him. As grumpy as she was, she was so happy he was staying with her and showing he genuinely cared.

Victor gave a small bow, "Welcome back."

"Thank you, Doctor Frankenstein," Emma said quietly.

Finally a house she could feel like she fit in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It could be a good or bad habit; Emma wasn't sure which….but she absolutely could not sleep until Jefferson was in the covers with her.

It was cold in the room anyway. Bigger houses were hard to heat.

"I can't wait for the beach," Emma told her husband as he slipped into the covers with her.

"I can't wait for it either; the chill doesn't do many wonders for my body."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Don't be lewd."

"What? I get chill bumps and my lips turn blue. What were YOU thinking about?!"

"Please," she practically burrowed under the covers.

"What's cold?"

"Feet."

He put his larger feet over hers and rubbed, "Are you scared?"

"Yes."

"I'll be in there with you," he promised, "Every step of the way."

"I'm not sure you'll like that," Emma told him and felt her heart warm at his eagerness, "Things aren't going to look…quite like they usually do down there."

"It won't be so bad," he told her, "And then…you'll heal and we'll make sure Grace is healthy and we'll all go live at the beach.

"But I teleported in here and you two came through the portal, how are the four of us getting there?"

"Don't worry about it," he kissed her, "I have a portal jumping friend I found."

"Friend?" Emma asked with an eyebrow raised.

"If applied loosely," he brushed some hair from her face, "But don't worry, we'll get there and we'll build our home.

"It's going to be a bit crowded."

"Well, luckily, I like your mother."

Emma smiled and brushed a knuckle down his face, "I love you."

"I love you too," he told her seriously.

He bent down, Emma pulled herself up slightly and they kissed passionately.

And Emma's water broke.


	51. Chapter 51

It was already warm in the room when Victor came in. Emma was shaking and sweating and she was already miserable. She felt cramps in her back and a painful burning feeling between her legs.

And the water wouldn't stop coming. Every contraction more poured out. Emma wasn't sure how she could have THAT much in her and she felt exposed and humiliated every time more poured out.

And Victor Frankenstein was delivering her baby. _Victor Frankenstein _was taking a looksee at her lady parts to deliver her child.

God, he knew that the entire time he was awake in Storybrooke and managed not to say anything?

Emma looked over at her mother, who held her hand tightly. There was a sort of mutual understanding between them right now. She wanted her mother to be here with her through all of it. Jefferson could go get the supplies, but her mother had had a natural birth with her. She knew what it was like.

Emma was terrified right now. She was trapped in a more primitive world with more primitive tools, medical knowledge and a body butcher was delivering her baby

"You're not dilated enough," Victor told her.

Emma groaned and let her head fall against the pillow. Jefferson wiped some sweat away, "It's alright, sweetheart."

"If I'd have known my parents were fairy tale characters and I was going to go back in time because I wanted to save my enemy for my son's sake and then gave birth to another baby, I would've made sure to figure out how an epidural works so I could come back in time and invent it."

Jefferson looked confused, "What's an epidural?"

"Um…," Snow looked at both men and realized she had Victor's attention to. She blushed when he looked at her, much like she always did, "It's a science…it…relieves pain during labor I think."

"Magic can do that," Jefferson told her.

"Yes, but we don't have magic here, do we?" Emma demanded.

"We do," Jefferson said, "But it's feeble and neglected and the rules are different."

"Well, either way, it's not going to help me much! Emma snapped.

Jefferson looked hurt, "Easy Emma, I was just trying to help."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Emma was already tired and she was only at six centimeters. The pain came in waves now…and at the peak of those 'waves' she felt like someone was slamming her in the stomach and lower regions with a sledge hammer while being put in a vice grip. Victor had given her something to dull the pain but it wasn't enough…and now here she was crying.

"How long has it been?" she asked her mother.

"A few hours," Snow told her.

Emma's sobs came harder, "It hurts."

Snow took her hand, "I know."

She was leaning against Jefferson, who held her other hand and kept smoothing her hair back, "It's more than halfway done, Emma."

Emma tried to find comfort in her husband's attentions and tried to find some relief but she couldn't. He was sitting behind her because the elevation was the only thing that relieved the cramping pressure in her back.

But she couldn't feel comfort. She wouldn't be in this position if not for him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000

Emma couldn't waste any energy, because if she did, she wouldn't have any left to push Grace out.

Victor told her she was almost at ten centimeters. It would be over soon. But Emma was drained because of the pain, shaking, sweating and exhausted to get excited that her baby was almost born.

Jefferson was gone; he had gone to get towels, twine, scissors, and hot water. Snow might've gone herself, but Emma held a vice grip on her hand. She needed her mother. For once in her life she needed her mother completely and she didn't want her to go anywhere.

Not that Snow would.

"I can't do this," Emma whispered.

"You can," Snow told her and rested her hand on the side of her face, "It's just the exhaustion and the fear talking. You're going to be fine, Emma. You're stronger than this thing and then when you're holding your daughter…all the pain will be forgotten."

"No it won't."

"Emma, sweetie, you've done this before."

"Not like this," Emma shook her head, "It didn't hurt like this. I wasn't in labor for this long."

"Shh," Snow held her daughter's hand, "It'll be done soon and you'll feel so much better, I promise."

The door opened and Jefferson walked in, "I found like six pairs of scissors. I wasn't sure which ones you wanted."

He looked up at the wrong time…Emma watched as he got a look at…well everything under her nightgown and he dropped what he was carrying and stared with horrified eyes. Then he realized everyone was looking at him and he tried to put on an unemotional face and failed, "It's not so bad."

And through the exhaustion, Emma grew angry, "Not so bad?"

"No…"

"What do you mean it's not so bad?!" she demanded, "I'm pushing your kid out through an area you expressed a lot of pleasure for! You say it's not so bad? What, you think it always looks like that?"

"Emma" Jefferson pleaded.

Emma grabbed her pillow and threw it at him, "Get out! I wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't been naked in the tub and I got a look at everything!"

Jefferson's shoulder's sloughed and he looked like a kicked puppy. Emma was in too much pain and too angry to feel bad for it though.

"Emma," her mother sat on the edge of the bed, "that wasn't very nice."

"But," she felt childish, "He said-."

"You're going to keep him from seeing the birth of his daughter because he tried to be nice and comfort you?"

"Jefferson-."

"-has been looking forward to the birth of his little girl for months. He's talked endlessly about being here when she's born. I think you owe him an apology. He's just as on edge and scared as you are."

"But-."

Her mother gave her _that _look. The mom look that showed she was disappointed and in normal circumstances, Emma would be both angry and defensive that her mom was doing this to her but now it just made her feel really guilty, "Okay."

Snow stood up and opened the door. Jefferson was sitting in the hallway with his knees pulled up and Emma thought she saw him pouting. He stood as soon as he saw Snow so she couldn't be sure, "Did she-?"

"She's still in labor," Snow told him, "But you can come back in."

He was immediately back at Emma's side and he took her hand.

"I'm sorry," Emma whispered.

Jefferson smiled and gave her forehead a gentle kiss, "It's okay, I forgive you."

He gently lifted Emma's shoulders up with strong hands and crawled behind her. Emma found his hand, and the other found her mom's.

"You can do this," her husband whispered in her ear.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

"You're fully dilated, Emma."

Emma lifted her head off her husband's shoulder and swallowed heavily. The news that it was almost done almost gave her some energy.

Almost.

"Do you see her head?" Emma demanded.

"Yes, time to push."

Thank God! Finally!"

Emma bearded down and screamed as the pain and pressure built the more she felt the baby move. It was a terrible pain and Emma swore that if she ever let her husband near her again, they weren't bringing anymore children in THIS world. Yeah, women gave birth all the time in this world without medicine, but she was spoiled by her 21st century medicine and she wasn't ashamed to admit it.

Her hands clutched her mother's hand and Jefferson's knee. She pushed as hard as she could and thought her body was about to give out.

Just hold on for a little while longer.

"I have her!" Victor said…and Emma collapsed against her husband. She was shaking and shivering. There wasn't any pain….just relief.

Grace's cries filled the room.

Jefferson let out a small breath of air, "Emma…Emma, we have a daughter. And she's beautiful."

Emma took a few seconds to gain some of her energy back. Their daughter was covered in gunk right now. Snow and Victor were cleaning her up but Emma knew that Jefferson was right.

"Grace," she whispered, "Is my daughter."

Jefferson gave a carefree little laugh and kissed her cheek, "I love you."

Emma felt her eyes closing in exhaustion. She just wanted to sleep but the adrenaline rush also made her want to wake up and look at her baby, "Love you too."


	52. Chapter 52

Snow White couldn't take her eyes off her granddaughter.

As Mary Margaret, she had not seen Henry that much when he was a baby. Regina….being what she was…hardly allowed people to see Henry. Even with Sidney and Graham, she looked like she would claw their eyes out if they even smiled at him.

She didn't even remember what he looked like as a baby and she regretted that. So, she sat there…wrapping Grace up in one of her baby blankets and she memorized her granddaughter's face.

Grace did NOT like to be bathed. She screamed and cried until she was given warmer clothes.

"Hi Grace," she whispered. Grace was about ready to sleep now, but she'd be hungry soon. Emma wasn't the only one exhausted from the day's labor.

"Don't worry, we'll do what we can to keep you safe," she whispered and held her. Grace's hand rested against her cheek as she stared up at her grandmother. She looked contemplative and it was adorable.

The door opened and Jefferson slipped in, "Hey, is Grace alright?"

"Everything's intact," Snow told him with a large smile, "Is Emma sleeping?"

"Yeah she's….exhausted," he strained to look at his daughter, "Can I see her?"

Snow moved to him, "You don't need to ask permission to see your daughter."

"Sh!" he said harshly, "Don't wake her."

He pulled down the blanket a little bit and stared at her face. He looked apprehensive…and then he almost looked shy (Which was hilarious when it came to Jefferson in different circumstances. Snow wasn't sure she had ever seen him shy before).

Then he gave a small smile that slowly widened into a goofy grin, "My Grace."

Snow put her to him, "Hold her."

Jefferson's smile fell and he drew back two steps, "I-um….I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"You're going to have to hold her eventually."

"When she's bigger. My hands are too large."

"Jefferson," Snow held her out, "You're not going to break her."

He sat down and she handed him his daughter. His arms shook and slowly as his daughter yawned and dropped back off to sleep.

And the apprehension and walls that he had up crumbled. He immediately drew Grace closer to his chest so she could feel his warmth.

"Hi Grace," he whispered, his eyes promised her everything, "I'm your daddy."

"How soon are we leaving?" Snow asked, "For the beach?"

"As soon as Emma can walk," he told her.

"So…awhile then," Snow noted, "It was a rough birth."

"Yes," Jefferson said and never took his loving gaze off his daughter. Oh, she would have him doing whatever she wanted. Her little hand closed over his finger and Jefferson smiled wider, "Well…it'll be best. I want to make sure both of them are strong enough to travel."

"Hope so before Rumpelstiltskin finds us again," Snow told him and stood, "I'll get started packing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Emma hurt.

Her lady parts were in agony and her breasts ached as it was her first time breastfeeding. She didn't remember it hurting this bad when Henry was born…of course she'd been drugged and so guilt ridden that she'd forgotten a lot of what happened.

So now she sat here and gazed at her daughter's face…she wanted to memorize everything.

"What does our daughter look like?" Jefferson asked. He lay on the other half of the bed. Grace slept between them.

Emma bit her lip and looked down guiltily. When she saw her daughter, her heart swelled. She would forget the pain in time…it was all for this one and she was content and happy and safe.

For now.

No, Emma would throw that to the back of her mind. She wouldn't think about that now.

"I don't know Jefferson," Emma grew red with embarrassment, "I've only seen her like…two times and once was through a telescope."

"What do you remember?"

"She had dark eyes and….blond ha- brown hair? No, it was blonde. I remember."

"The dark eyes are from my dad," Jefferson brushed a knuckle down his daughter's cheek and smiled as she turned her head and opened her mouth, "No Grace, you already ate."

Emma rubbed her little tummy, "The blonde hair is from me obviously. I don't know anything else about her….we barely interacted."

"If you…find a way to get back. Will we still be a family?"

Emma looked up, she wasn't aware that there was any situation in which she would willingly separate from him and their daughter, "Jefferson."

"Because I know I haven't been a great husband….but I'll do better, and I swear I'll be a good father," he looked down, "Grace deserves that and so does your boy."

"You're not so bad."

"I'm a horrible person; I've done things…awful things."

"But you're improving."

"People like me never improve I don't think," he said, "We just stop doing bad things for a while."

"Well," Emma reached over and caressed his face, "We'll prove that wrong."

She gave him a loving kiss. He touched her face and then ran his fingers through her hair, moved her head to the left and kissed her ear. Emma squirmed at that ticklish spot and moved away, "Behave, I just had your baby."

He let his head hit the pillow and he took her hand, "You alright?"

Emma nodded, "Yes."

"You're sure?"

Emma gave another nod and her first carefree smile in a very long time, "I'm just happy."

"Okay," he rubbed her arm, "Wake me up if you need something."

"I will."

"Because between you and me honey, I think I had the harder job."

"Yeah," Emma burrowed in the blanket, "Okay."

"I think you broke my hand."

"Did not."

She was still so tired.

"Emma!" Jefferson shook her, "Emma! The baby's yawning! It's so cute!"

Emma lit the lantern and moved to look at her daughter, "She did?!"


	53. Chapter 53

Emma was still limping when they packed up everything they could carry and stood in front of the cabin at the beach world two days later.

Emma's back felt weighed down. She had all that she could carry on her back. Anymore and she just might fall backwards.

Her daughter…her tiny baby girl slept against her chest. Emma rubbed her back and Grace dropped off to sleep. She seemed to really like that.

Jefferson would've carried her but he wanted to be the gentleman and carry all the heavier stuff, "Welcome home. It's not…a lot, I know."

Snow stared at the small one room shack, "It's….it looks sturdy."

"Keeps the rain out," Jefferson said with a hint of pride, "And the pump's enchanted. We all get fresh water."

Emma rubbed Grace's back, "It's going to feel like it's a lot smaller than it was when we were here last."

"How are we all going to fit?"

"Well, you ladies can take the bed…," Jefferson said, "I can sleep in the hammock until another room's built.

Snow looked at her daughter, "Is this where you and he…"

"Conceived Grace? Yeah."

"Okay," Snow looked back, "Washing the sheets will be a priority."

Emma gave a small smile. "I'll be more careful next time he and I are on our 'on the run honeymoon'"

"Right," Jefferson practically dropped his pack with a groan, "Ooookay, my back can feel. Today…um…let's just clean up today. And settle in…discuss were we want to add in the extra room."

"What do we do about food?" Snow asked.

"Plenty of fruit in the trees…and plenty of fish in the sea so to speak….just don't go too far in or you'll end up getting assaulted by cannibalistic mermaids."

"This is what we brought Grace to?" Snow demanded.

"It's just…temporary," Emma promised her mother, "We're just laying low for now."

"Okay," Snow said and then looked back at the ocean, "Um….how far should we be?"

"Mermaids are past the rocks. Grace and the rest of us will be safe," Jefferson promised her.

"What if Grace gets too close?"

"Do you think I'd let her get too close?" Jefferson asked, "Or you or Emma? She'll be safe, I promise."

Snow looked back and brushed some hair from her face, "Okay."

"Okay." Jefferson stretched his back, "Well, let's get inside. I'm not carrying any of you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

Emma forked a piece of beef from her stew and shoved it in her mouth, "Is that what really happened?"

Jefferson practically had his face buried in his own bowl, he was laughing so hard. Snow's face was so red herself that she couldn't get out the words for a few seconds, "Castle are…impossible to heat. The only one that does it well is the Dark One's. So, when winter comes, not only are there a million fires going but everyone dresses in furs. Like…piles and piles of them. So when I was about…eight. My nanny told me a creepy little story about…well, what your version of a yeti."

Jefferson looked up automatically, his face now serious, "What's a yeti?"

"Abominable snowman, honey," Emma told him.

"Since when are snowmen abominable?" Jefferson asked confused, "I find they're cute."

"Anyway," Snow continued after a bemused look to her daughter, "Blizzards were bad that year. If you didn't have a line when you got outside then you would get lost and freeze to death it was so bad. So….with that story in mind, I went to sleep and then woke up when my nanny came in to check on me. And I was half asleep but I swear…she looked like something out of her stories with as many furs as she had on her."

Emma started giggling as well.

"Well, I panicked. I had….several layers on to keep me warm and I looked extremely bulky…so you can imagine how much of a hard time I had fitting under my low bed. I got stuck."

"Oh no," Emma laughed.

"I'm sure I looked adorable halfway under the bed and halfway out with my little legs kicking. I'm still not sure I ever got the color back in my face. I probably more than lived up to the name Snow White."

Emma and Jefferson were giggling at the story that neither one could breathe.

"Okay," Emma waved at Jefferson, "Your turn! Your turn!"

"I can't come up with stories off the top of my head, Emma."

"No!" Snow looked at her daughter, "Ask him about the beanstalk."

"You climbed a beanstalk?" Emma asked, "How come there was no golden goose at your house? Or a harp or whatever?"

"Because the Rumpelstiltskin sized hole in the ground thanks to the booting that he got from that giant certainly made me question how smart it was to step foot on their realm."

"Aw," Emma furrowed her eyebrows, "The poor thing."

"He wouldn't talk to me for a week."

"Did he really leave a crater?" Emma asked.

"Falling from that height, yes."

Emma spit up some of her water as soon as he said that, "Oh, that's great. Just like Wile E. Coyote."

"Will SOMEONE tell me who this person is?!" Jefferson demanded, "That's what your mom said too!"

Emma looked at her mother, "Oh really?"

"I was a…fan of Loony Tunes," Snow grumbled.

""Okay, I'm certain I know what 'loony' is but what is a 'tune'?" Jefferson asked, "You know what? I'm sure that you two take for granted the little in-jokes that refer to your culture but sometimes your lovely husband and son-in-law doesn't understand."

"I'm sorry, honey," Emma moved and kissed him, "Sometimes I forget."

"Now don't start something until you want to finish it," he teased.

"I just pushed your baby through parts of me that used to be narrower," Emma rubbed a hand through his hair and then as she realized that parts of her family were missing, she burst into tears, "And Henry isn't here to see his half-sister."

"Shh," Snow moved forward and wrapped his arms around her, "It's okay, Emma."

"I'm sorry," she whispered and sobbed harder, "I don't…"

"It's just your body readjusting," Snow whispered, "It's fine"

"I miss him," Emma cried and felt her husband scoot behind her and rub her back

"I know," Snow whispered, "I do too."

Emma leaned against her mother and cried until there were no more tears left.

"Jefferson," Snow finally whispered, "I think tonight you should have the bed."

"Snow," Jefferson started, "Come on."

"No, I can get the hammock," she whispered, "I think she needs you tonight."


	54. Chapter 54

Extra space. It was amazing how much one took for granted how much space one had when NOT living in a one room house with a two adults and a newborn baby.

But now that the new room was built. Emma sat against the far corner just admiring it. It was small…smaller than a normal room at a normal house from her world but there was SPACE. One could put a bed in here. And a table and chair. That was probably it but her mother would have a place to call her own.

The door opened, Jefferson walked in holding his three month old daughter, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Emma looked at the empty room, "Just enjoying some solitude. It's been quite crowded."

"I could leave," Jefferson looked over his shoulder.

"No," Emma gestured for him to come in, "It's fine.

He bounced his little girl gentle and then slid down the wall until his butt was planted right beside her. Grace shifted but didn't wake up.

"I'll build a room for her," he promised, "When she's bigger."

"This one's fine for now," Emma rested her head on his shoulder.

"Funny though. Enjoying the silence in your mother's room."

Emma smiled, "Just needed a bit of a break is all. It's been a rough couple of months."

"Hm," he rested his head on hers. Cabin fever set in several times. The overcrowding and the heat made everyone a little tense but now that Snow was getting her own room and they would have the main one with Grace…things would be better.

Everyone was just tired. Temperatures were cooling off…Jefferson figured winter would be here soon. It never got cold but it did get manageable. That would sooth some tensions as well.

It wasn't big fights. Just tiffs over little things combined with the fact that Snow really didn't want to be here. She worried about Grace learning to walk and them being so near a beach. She was only two months still…they had plenty of time, but time went quickly and she'd be walking before they knew it.

Emma smiled at her daughter and moved the blanket from her face, "Hi Grace."

Grace opened her eyes and stared at her mother. Her eyes grew and then her eyebrows furrowed like she was going to cry from being disturbed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jefferson whispered and moved her so she was looking at him, "There'll be none of that!"

Grace relaxed her gaze and then gave her father a wide toothless smile.

Jefferson's eyes grew and he gave her a goofy grin, "Did you see that?! She smiled at me!"

Emma grinned down at her daughter. It was the first time she'd done that to where they could see, "I saw."

"She smiled at me and not you!"

Emma's smile fell, "I don't…think that's accurate."

He stood up, "I'm telling your mom that she likes me more."

Emma bolted after him, "She's my mom to tell!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 

**Three Months Later**

It was raining, thank God. Emma sat up with her back against the headboard and listened. Jefferson had opened the windows to get it cooler…hopefully it meant a far colder front. Emma wasn't sure how much longer she could stand this heat so many days in a row. It was a wonder Grace wasn't in a rash every day but somehow she had adjusted to it. She loved the heat.

Emma wished she had that child's enthusiasm about being outside.

But she didn't seem to object to the chill. It wasn't even cold, it was just cooler. And Emma loved it. She wanted to savor it, so she and her mother were sitting up together. Jefferson had fallen asleep an hour ago. Emma sat against the bed with Grace sleeping on her chest (She smiled more at Jefferson but she loved cuddling with Emma). Her mother sat in a chair.

"I wonder what's going on at home right now," Snow whispered.

Emma rubbed her daughter's back, "Storybrooke or the Enchanted Forest?

Snow looked over at her daughter, "Does it matter?"

Emma shook her head, "Guess not."

Snow looked back out one of the windows, "I miss your father…so much."

Emma reached out and took her mother's hand. She had always felt guilty…since she'd decided to be happy with Jefferson, she had been…somewhat content with her life. It didn't help that Rumpelstiltskin never felt far behind. However her mother…it had to hurt her…knowing that Emma wanted to stay while Charming was home. It hurt her seeing Emma happy with a child knowing that she never had these chances with Emma.

It made Emma almost embarrassed that she wanted to settle down and be a mom because she knew that inside, her own mother was homesick and hurting.

"When I was pregnant with you…you moved around so much and you'd only settle down when it rained. I think that you could sense the turmoil going on."

"Or maybe I was an active baby."

Her mom smiled, "It's true that you've never stayed still since I've known you."

Emma gave a tender smile back at her mom.

"I'm sorry I've been…moody these past few months."

"It's the heat…and the homesickness. I know mom, you don't have to apologize."

"You deserve better than a depressed mother, "Snow looked at her, "I just…I feel so tired of running."

Emma squeezed her mom's hand, "So do we."

"I know," Snow rubbed her hand.

"I'll talk to Jefferson about moving again soon," Emma told her, "When the baby starts walking."

"Emma…you don't have to obey your worried mother, I know you'll keep an eye out for Grace to make sure she doesn't get away."

"I just don't feel that safe here," she told her mom. "One of those mermaids washed up on the beach yesterday and it looked like it'd been in a fight. Jefferson told me that they do that sometimes to lure people over there to grab them…I don't want Grace near that when she can walk. One turned back and that's all it takes to lose your kid. Jefferson agrees with me. It's just the problem of…where we have to go."

"Well surely we've dropped from Rumpelstiltskin's radar by now."

"Or he's even more frustrated and he has even more spies looking for us," Emma rubbed her daughter's back as she stirred, "The question is… 'Where do we go that's safe?'"

Grace yawned and looked around the room. Emma adjusted her so that Grace could see her, "Hi Grace, did you have a good nap. Are you hungry?"

"MAMA!"

Emma froze. Jefferson had been trying to get her to say 'papa' as soon as she was born. But she'd just…

Snow was sitting up, "Did she just-?"

"I think so," Emma grabbed the pillow out from under her husband and hit him with it, "Jefferson, wake up!"

He kicked the covers and sat up, "Where's Rumpel?"

"Grace said her first word!"

Jefferson was immediately lucid and pressed against Emma's side, "What was it?"

"Mama!" Emma said proudly.

Jefferson's scowled and then turned back over on his side of the bed, "I didn't hear it! It doesn't count."

"MAMA!" Grace said again, proud of herself.

"Nope," Jefferson slammed the pillow over his head, "Didn't hear it!"


	55. Chapter 55

The morning sky was starting to lighten up outside. Morning was here and the sun was rising.

Snow would be up soon.

But Emma didn't want to move. She just wanted this moment. Cool temperatures, her daughter sleeping in the cradle and she and her husband lying in bed together after spending their night doing what they did best on cooler nights like that one.

Emma lay horizontally on the bed. Her head rested on her husband's torso, her hair fell in waves across his bare stomach, "What are you thinking about?"

He stroked her hair away from her face, "How much I miss my own bed."

"I have missed my bed for a lot longer than you've missed yours," Emma teased and trailed her lips from his stomach to his chest.

"Mm," he reclined against the pillow and then playfully grabbed her. Emma laughed as he tickled her sides. She grabbed his wrists and pinned them next to his head.

"You won't win that easily, Jefferson," Emma threw her hair back and kissed him, "Not until I've had my way with you."

She gave him a longer more passionate kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The door to the other room opened, "Well, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

Emma slid off her husband, grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her naked back before her mom could see her. Jefferson pulled the blanket over his thighs.

"Oh, you slept well?" Emma asked, "Th-thank God."

Snow stared at the two of them and then her smile fell as she realized what they'd been up to. "Oh-."

"Yeah, we were going to hang a ribbon on your side of the door but neither one of us wanted to get out of bed because it would wake Grace up," Jefferson explained.

Emma laughed to herself and put her hands over her eyes. She didn't know whether to be mortified or somewhat thrilled. She never had a mom who came in on her after sex with her man before. Some interactions were better late than never.

"I'll just…," Snow pointed to the door, "Get some…water."

Snow practically raced out the door

Emma fell against the pillow to hide her embarrassment, "Mom's going to blush all day."

"Not as much as I am," Jefferson put the blanket against his chest like a woman would, "She saw me half naked!"

Emma burst into giggles, "Better than 'all naked'"

"Hm," he threw back the covers, "I've been taught never to do things halfway!"

"Jefferson!" Emma grabbed him and pulled him back. He stumbled and nearly fell on her but caught himself before he landed. She smiled up at him as he playfully kissed her.

"Hey," he whispered a few seconds later, "I love you."

It never failed to warm Emma's heart in hearing that. She smiled up at him as he brushed some hair from her face, "Love you too."

He grinned down at her. Emma realized that no one other than her had told him that since he was a little boy.

"Are you two decent yet?!" Snow yelled through the door.

"We were never decent!" Jefferson yelled over his shoulder.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0

There was another storm brewing outside. The house was cool again and they had enough food for a couple of days, so they all settled down for the day.

Jefferson sat on the floor with his long legs sprawled out in front of him. Grace scooted around and over them in her own little game. 'Climbing over daddy' was her favorite.

Emma sat on the floor with him and rattled Grace's favorite toy. It was the shell of some fruit with seeds put inside. Emma rattled it to get Grace's attention. She smiled, squealed and dragged herself over to her mother. Emma smiled lovingly at her daughter and lifted her to her little feet. Jefferson moved so that he was sitting on his knees. He held out his hands, "Come one Grace…come to papa."

Grace gave her father a beaming smile and moved forward. Emma held her daughter until Grace let go and she took a step forward.

Everyone held their breath as Grace stared down at her shaky feet.

She moved forward another step and then plopped down on her butt.

Emma flailed her arms for a second and then scooped up her daughter. Grace squealed at the rush that it gave her. Emma hugged her to her chest. Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Grace walked!" Snow said.

Jefferson wrapped his arms around all three of his ladies and lifted him up…for a second.

He kissed Emma, kissed his daughter, and then kissed Snow on the cheek.

His baby was eleven months old and she was so smart that she was walking already.

"I believe congratulations are in order."

They all tensed when they heard the voice. Emma's heart started to race and they all slowly turned around towards the door.

"Rumpelstiltskin," Snow snarled.

The Imp gave a flourish of his arms and giggled, "Do I get a welcome dinner?"


	56. Chapter 56

Everyone acted as soon as they saw the imp.

Emma drew back with her baby in her arms. Her husband and her mother taught her how to defend herself…more than she already knew but she held her daughter. She wasn't adept at fighting with her baby in her arms; she couldn't exactly call up her father and ask him how he managed that.

Her mother drew her knife and held it out threateningly to Rumpelstiltskin but Jefferson put himself in front of both of them.

Rumpelstiltskin seemed unfazed. He looked at the baby and smiled…almost adoringly, "Is that the little one? My, I have to admit that I still mentally imagined her as a newborn, I just didn't realize how she'd be almost a year now!"

Emma glared, "You can't have her!"

"Oh my, need I remind you that you're the one that escaped me? Our deal was broken. I could take either you or your mother….but if neither one of you wants to come, your baby will suffice, I suppose."

Snow's answer was to throw her knife. Rumpelstiltskin caught it by the blade.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that again?" he opened his hand and the blade clattered to the floor.

Jefferson pulled his family closer behind him.

"You can't have us," Emma hissed, "You try and I'll get scared and angry. And last time that happened, a spring heeled jack burned to a crisp. Now just imagine what I'll do to you!"

"That was you?!" he asked, completely stunned. Then his face lit up and he clapped his hands eagerly, "You certainly are a feisty one. I wasn't wrong when I felt that power flowing through your veins when I touched you."

Jefferson's eyes darkened, he made sure his family was safe behind him, "Please, Rumpelstiltskin….don't take them."

"Silence," Rumpelstiltskin hissed, "I have no interest in you. And believe it or not, I'm not here to whisk your wife or daughter or mother-in-law off."

Emma blinked, "What?"

"It would do me no good," Rumpelstiltskin muttered in frustration, "I'm here to take you home."

"To the Enchanted Forest?" Emma shook her head, "We're not going back there."

"No, no, no, not to the enchanted forest. I'm here to return you and your mother to your time, my dear."

"What?" Snow asked.

Jefferson's face fall, "No! You're lying."

"I am not. I'm sending your wife home."

"I'm not going anywhere," Emma hissed. Her daughter squirmed in her arms. Emma held her closer.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. And don't mistake me my dear; it's not by my will. If I had it my way, I would lock you up in one of my towers, find out how you worked and then keep you and your family safe until my curse was in effect. But I did my research…to see if you could change things. To see if I could get you to stay but alas, you cannot. Time will eventually correct itself. If you are not with your husband and you were not with me in the past, then you will not be with us in this future."

"I will not leave!" Emma screamed.

"You will have no choice. Because if you weren't around in your past then nature will make sure that you're not around here. Now…what do you think that means? It means that if you don't leave soon then you and your mother will die. Nature and time has its way of course correcting itself…and so…the only solution is for you to leave. I still need you in that present time and I'd hate to have to bury you. Not after all the work I'll have to do to get you born."

"No," Emma snapped.

"Woman, I'd like for it to be your choice. But if I have to, I'll drag you to that portal," he held up a compass, "Would you like to know how much I had to bribe the giants for this? To get you home? Now granted, I could use the bean I also earned to get to my…erm….goal, but I have to have faith that you'll lead me to him. I'll fail otherwise."

"To who?"

"My business, Alice."

Emma's mind was going a hundred miles an hour. He was lying, he had to be. He had an agenda for her in Storybrooke; he would do whatever it took to get her there. He didn't care about her family. She could change things!

But what if he was telling the truth?

"No," Emma shook her head and refused to believe it, "I will not be separated from another child! Not again."

"Emma," Snow whispered.

"NO!" Emma went towards her mother's room. There was another door out there, she could take herself and her baby to safety, "I don't want to go! You can't force me!"

"Would you like to bet your life on that, Alice?" He asked.

"Leave us alone!" Emma screamed, "Why couldn't you ever just….leave us alone?"

She raced to the door and down the steps with her baby. She could get to the forest…the imp wouldn't find her there.

Rumpelstiltskin turned, "Give you some time to think about it, shall I?"


End file.
